Reglas del Cazador
by Tio Brony
Summary: Traducción de la historia del autor CodeOne.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** CodeOne

** Traductor:** Tio Brony

**Sinopsis:** Zacharia Hunter es un viejo policía cínico que ha mantenido su carrera en las vías siguiendo unas simples reglas. Sin embargo, cuando es enviado (muy en contra de su voluntad) a ser el primer enlace humano entre los mamíferos sintientes de Zootopia, no obstante, es asociado con dos novatos- un conejo y un zorro. Hunter cree que tiene mucho que enseñarles, pero no se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que él tiene que aprender.

* * *

**Capítulo 01**

"El oficial Hunter está aquí para verte, Jefe."

"Dile que pase."

Zach Hunter entro en la oficina del Jefe y presto atención. O algo que se asemejaba a la atención, al menos. "¿Qué pasa, Jefe?"

El alto, y algo corpulento hombre detrás del escritorio lo miró. "¿Te mataría mostrar algo de respeto, Hunter?"

"No sé, señor, nunca lo he intentado realmente."

El Jefe gruño. "Supongo que al menos eres honesto." Cogió una carpeta del escritorio, un escritorio notablemente limpio para un Jefe de policía de una de las ciudades más grandes en las Estrellas Humanas. "Toma," él dijo mientras la arrojaba.

Hunter la atrapo, pero no la abrió, sino que frunció el ceño con curiosidad al Jefe. "¿Qué es?"

"Es una carpeta, Hunter, que contiene tu kriptonita."

Hunter suspiro. "Papeleo."

"Ordenes."

El policía arqueo una ceja y abrió la carpeta. Él levanto la vista. "No puedes estar hablando en serio."

"Lo digo en serio, y no me digas… maldición." El Jefe frunció el ceño. "Se suponía que debías llamarme Shirley."

El Jefe nunca se había acostumbrado a las bromas. Hunter decidió, inusualmente sabio, dejarlo pasar. "Zootopia. Quieres que yo, Zach Hunter… vaya a Zootopia."

"¿Querer?" El Jefe se inclino hacia atrás, frunciendo los labios. "Yo no diría que querer, exactamente. Sin embargo, ¿Ordenar? Oh, sí."

"¡Ni siquiera dejan que los humanos entren al planeta!"

"No es verdad. Ellos tienen… van a tener, debo decir… una muy buena zona turística, aunque con un acceso estrictamente controlado. Diablos, la mayor parte de los anim… er-" hizo una pausa, encendiendo el intercomunicador. "June, ¿cuál es el término actual políticamente correcto para los habitantes de Zootopia?"

"Espere, Jefe, déjeme revisar la tabla… sapientes Terranos no-humanos, al parecer. O fue eso el mes pasado…"

"No importa. Mire, Hunter, este es el trato. Desde que las Estrellas Humanas han restablecido las relaciones diplomáticas con, eh…"

"Sapientes Terranos no-humanos," Hunter dijo amablemente.

"Los Zootopianos…"

"Técnicamente, ¿Zootopia no es solo una ciudad?"

El Jefe lo miró furioso. Hunter ni se inmutó, pero había aprendido cuando callarse a través de la dura experiencia.

"Los Zootopianos. Nos hemos portado bien con ellos, entonces termino resultando ser el último furor participar en un intercambio cultural con ellos."

Hunter levanto su mano. "Ah, debería parar justo ahí, Jefe, yo no…"

"Soy plenamente consciente de que no eres ni un poco culto, Hunter, pero eres intercambiable. Estamos consiguiendo un oficial lobo timber." Los ojos del Jefe se desenfocaron y su rostro se volvió sombrío, como si contemplara algo desastroso, pero más allá del horizonte. "Un lobo timber. _Oficial_."

"Al menos podrá ser su propio perro policía," Hunter señalo.

El intercomunicador zumbó. El Jefe irritado lo tomó. "¿Sí?"

"No puede decir eso, Jefe. Está en la tabla. La otra tabla. Para frases potencialmente ofensivas."

Los dos policías fruncieron el ceño mientras miraban el intercomunicador. "¿Ella nos puede escuchar?" Hunter pregunto cautelosamente.

"Aparentemente." El Jefe gruño. "De todos modos, tenemos que intercambiar a uno de nuestros oficiales como enlace observador. Por lo que te estoy enviando a ti como…" sus manos hicieron una especie de vaga onda en el aire- "enlace." Pausó. "Observador."

"¡Seguramente hubo voluntarios, Jefe!" Hunter dijo, algo desesperado. No estaba seguro de cómo sería un planeta lleno de animales, aunque fuera el antiguo mundo natal humano, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no le gustaría.

"Sí. Pero francamente, no quería voluntarios." El Jefe se recostó. "Mira, Hunter, básicamente hay cuatro tipos de oficiales en la fuerza policial. El activo e inteligente, el activo y estúpido, el perezoso e inteligente, y el perezoso y estúpido."

"No te llamaría…"

"Si valoras tu carrera, no terminaras esa frase. No estoy hablando de mí. En el ámbito policial, quieres promocionar a tus oficiales inteligentes y activos, si quieres la mierda hecha. Colocas a los estúpidos y perezosos en donde hay mucha supervisión, consiguiendo la mierda hecha sin que jodan demasiado. Y te deshaces de los oficiales estúpidos y activos para que no vayan y arruinen algo tan mal que llegue a la portada del diario."

Hunter le miro con el ceño fruncido. "No soy activo."

"Oh, no, Hunter, Dios no. Eso me lleva a la cuarta categoría. Los perezosos e inteligentes. Estos oficiales lo manejan todo con cuidado. Lo bueno es que hacen la mierda, cuando tienen que hacerla, pero tienden a hacer lo mínimo para lograr sus objetivos. Y tienden a hacerlo de manera más creativa, porque son inteligentes y demasiado perezosos para esforzarse por hacerlo de manera 'normal'. Sin meterse en problemas, otra vez, porque son inteligentes."

Él se inclino hacia adelante. "Tú, Hunter, eres unos de los policías más inteligentes que conozco. También eres uno de los más perezosos. Eres el único agente en el que puedo pensar que atrapo a un asesino en serie porque seguía arrojando cadáveres en tu distrito justo antes de que te fueras de servicio."

"Eso no es exactamente…"

"Sí, lo es. Hablé con tu sargento, que piensa que eres el policía más bueno del mundo, y fue muy sincero acerca de eso. Por lo que este es el trato. Te envío al planeta animal…"

El intercomunicador zumbó. "¿Sí?"

"En la _otra_ tabla, Jefe."

"-Hacia Terra, para que vayas allí, te mantengas alejado de problemas, y luego regreses en un año con muchas historias interesantes sobre como no hiciste absolutamente nada. Eres flojo y probablemente no te meterás en problemas, y lo suficientemente inteligente como para encontrar el camino con la menor resistencia si lo haces. Además, sigues las órdenes, incluso si estás al borde de la insubordinación como un hobby." El Jefe se reclino hacia atrás. "A cambio, puedes tener la asignación que quieras cuando vuelvas."

Hunter se froto la barbilla pensativamente. "¿Cualquier asignación, Jefe?"

"Dentro de tu rango, que será Sargento…" el Jefe levanto su mano, sofocando su objeción. "Si lo deseas. Sé que has estado evitando la promoción en los últimos años."

"De acuerdo." El policía asintió. "Lo haré."

"Genial. Porque te lo estaba ordenando de todos modos. Tenlo en cuenta si piensas que te han arrojado hacia los leones, tigres, y osos…"

"Oh, dios," Hunter finalizo.

El intercomunicador zumbó con insistencia. Ambos lo ignoraron.

"Bueno, entonces, Jefe, si eso es todo, creo que necesito revisar este…" Hunter suspiro. "Papeleo."

"Puedes retirarte, entonces." Cuando Hunter se dio la vuelta para irse, el Jefe agrego, "Oh, y una cosa más."

"¿Sí, Jefe?"

El Jefe sonrió ampliamente. "Hubo voluntarios. Pero no me llamaban Shirley."


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

**Entrenamiento de Diversidad**

"Entonces, hagamos un pequeño juego de roles," dijo la alegre instructora rubia, que se presento como 'Heather'. "¿Quién quiere empezar?"

Nadie levanto la mano, aunque la mayoría de los oficiales en la sala de conferencias la miraban con recelo.

El entrenamiento titulado "¡Llevándose bien con nuestros amigos Sapientes Terranos No-Humanos!" (Y sí, incluía los signos de exclamación)- había estado en curso durante cuatro horas, y consistía en diversas diapositivas, que parecían ser una versión actualizada del mismo programa del departamento de diversidad que había estado usando desde que, como conjetura, la primera nave colonial había aterrizado en AlphaCen. Hunter sospechaba que alguien había acabado de usar una función de búsqueda y reemplazo para cambiar las 'culturas minoritarias' por 'sapientes Terranos no-humanos' y lo dejaron así. Probablemente recibieron una mención por eso.

La sala de conferencias estaba calurosa, y casi no había aire, ya que el aire acondicionado había muerto hace como una hora. Los ojos de Hunter estaban vidriosos y doloridos por mirar una diapositiva brillante adornada con imágenes prediseñadas. Sus pensamientos eran borrosos e indistintos, al igual que el contenido intelectual de esas diapositivas.

Tal vez por eso levanto la mano.

Antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de arrepentirse, la instructora le sonrió. "¡Genial! ¿Puedes ponerte de pie aquí?"

Se puso de pie y camino más allá de la puerta de bronce ensamblada- que había sido ranurada a toda prisa a pedido por los altos mandos que primero recibieron su entrenamiento, para la preparación del oficial de intercambio para Zootopia- y miró con atención a Heather.

"¡Está bien!" ella dijo alegremente. "Ahora, vamos a actuar como si yo fuera un sapiente Terrano no-humano."

"¿Qué raza?" Hunter pregunto cautelosamente.

"Oh, no sé- digamos que un conejo. Entonces, pretendamos que soy un conejo sapiente."

Hunter considero esa como la segunda afirmación más extraña que había escuchado en el entrenamiento de diversidad.

"Entonces, ¿cómo me saludarías?" ella pregunto, expectante.

"Mm," Hunter reflexiono. "¡Santa mierda, un conejo que habla!"

Hubo algunas risas, pero la mirada de Heather hacia los otros oficiales reunidos se convirtieron en toses. "Sé que quería decir eso como una broma, oficial, pero recuerde lo que dice en la diapositiva 152: Eso NO es gracioso."

"Está bien, está bien. Bien, hola, señora. Encantado de conocerte…"

"Voy a detenerte allí mismo," interrumpió Heather. "¿Cómo sabes que soy mujer?"

Hubo una larga pausa. "Tengo problemas para responder a eso sin violar las reglas del acoso sexual," Hunter dijo.

"NO es gracioso, oficial." Su perplejidad se había disuelto en desaprobación, lo que sucedió angustiosamente a menudo con los instructores de diversidad. "Quiero decir, ¿cómo puedes saber si un conejo es macho o hembra con solo mirar a él o a ella?"

"Em."

"¿Qué pasa si el conejo no se identifica como macho o hembra? No sabemos con certeza qué estructuras sociales desarrollaron."

"Eh."

"Es por eso que debes ser lo más inclusivo posible. Prueba con esto." Ella puso una gran sonrisa y levantó una mano en señal de saludo. "¡Hola, compañero sapiente!"

Vacilante, Hunter levantó la mano. "Hola…" él se detuvo. "Oh, caramba, el celular simplemente sonó, podría ser la oficina fiscal." Él se volvió para salir por la puerta.

"Oficial…" Heather comenzó.

"¡Lo siento, regresaré tan pronto como haya terminado con esto!"

Empujo la puerta y camino hacia el pasillo, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. Cautelosamente, miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie más estuviera allí.

Solo entonces él comenzó a reír.

* * *

El resto de la clase fue, como se esperaba, increíblemente aburrido, excepto por ver el grupo de tenientes, capitanes, e incluso el asistente en jefe decir "¡Hola, compañero sapiente!" con una gran sonrisa falsa en la cara.

Hunter aprendió varias cosas interesantes. Primero, nadie sabía mucho sobre Terra o los mamíferos 'evolucionados'. El accidente o experimento, o lo que sea que hizo que los mamíferos del planeta se vuelvan sapientes había sucedido hace miles de años atrás, y por una u otra razón- principalmente por una serie de guerras, aunque hubo uno o dos colapsos sociales completos a su favor- la mayoría de los registros se habían perdido. El contacto solo había sido restablecido hace unos años, principalmente a través de la comunicación por radio ya que los mamíferos Terran sospechaban algo de los humanos. Hunter supuso que no podía culparlos- él sospecharía también de su especie. De hecho, era… era parte de ser un policía.

El otro elemento posiblemente útil era un cuadro- que la secretaria del Jefe había aludido como 'la otra tabla', que enumero una serie de frases que se podrían considerar 'posiblemente ofensivas'.

"¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de esto?" pregunto un teniente. "Pensé que dijiste que no sabíamos mucho sobre sus estructuras sociales."

"Después de establecer contacto con los Terran no-humanos, el Ministerio del Primer Contacto reunió a un equipo de científicos sociales para estudiar lo que sabíamos y extrapolar de lo que hemos aprendido de otras culturas no-humanas. Algunas cosas que aprendimos directamente de su equivalente de nuestro Ministerio de Estado," Heather explico.

Hunter había considerado cuidadosamente de lo que estaba pensando como 'la otra tabla' con cuidado. 'Ciego como un murciélago' estaba en la lista. Así como fue 'astuto como un zorro' y 'cualquier cosa que haga una referencia al olor de un zorrillo.' Sin embargo, también aparecía 'volando como un pájaro', lo que provoco que Hunter se preguntara si Heather se había equivocado y quiso decir 'un equipo de científicos sociales hasta el tope de crack.'

Aún así, era útil saber que podría hacer enojar a alguien lo suficiente como para querer matarte, por lo que doblo cuidadosamente la tabla y se la metió en el bolsillo.

* * *

No le había dicho a nadie en la estación a donde iba, solo estaba diciendo que era una 'tarea especial', lo cual era cierto, y que 'me dijeron que no hablara de eso,' lo cual no fue cierto. Prácticamente todos supusieron que finalmente había hecho algo para lo suspendieran, lo cual estaba bien para él. Era mucho mejor que la nervadura que esperaría por decirles que iba a vigilar a un grupo de animales parlanchines.

Luego, en su último día de lista nominal, el Jefe se presento.

"Lo haré rápido. Esta estación ha sido seleccionada para albergar a nuestro enlace/observador de Terra, específicamente de Zootopia PD."

Todos en el lugar se le quedaron mirando.

"Es un lobo timber sapiente," continuo el Jefe. Él se detuvo. "Un lobo timber," repitió, casi para sí mismo, en un tono sombrío. "De todos modos, espero que todos le muestren a nuestro oficial visitante el respeto que le mostrarían a cualquier otro oficial… esperen, tachen eso. Espero que todos le muestren el respeto que merece, miren, solo trátenlo con respeto, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo el más alto grado de confianza en tu cortesía y profesionalismo." La mayoría de los otros oficiales miraron nerviosamente a Hunter, que estaba recostado en la parte posterior. "Además, si alguno de ustedes causa un incidente interestelar al no tratarlo bien, pasara el resto de su carrera en el suministro, como novato de chalecos y cinturones de armas. Me han dicho que son muy entusiastas. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

Wu, sentado al frente, levanto la mano. "¿Por qué nosotros, Jefe?"

"Bueno, dado que nuestro enlace proviene de esta estación, me pareció apropiado." Ante las miradas en blanco que recibió, el Jefe suspiro. "Específicamente, el Oficial Hunter irá a Zootopia por un año."

Hunter se encogió.

Todos se volvieron para mirarlo. "¡Pensé que habías sido suspendido!" Arizondo jadeó, uno de sus ex novatos.

"¡Pensé que había sido despedido!"

"Oye, Hunter, si consigues un ratón como compañero, ¿vas a llevarlo en el bolsillo?"

"Oye, Hunter, si consigues un elefante como compañero, ¿va a llevarlo en el bolsillo?"

Tratando de parecer digno y moderado, Hunter se levanto y se puso su abrigo. "Supongo que simplemente, bueno, saldré a la calle."

"Sabes, Hunter, probablemente podrías ganar mucho dinero vendiendo tu historia a ciertos sitios web…"

El Jefe frunció el ceño confundido ante ese comentario.

Un poco más rápido de lo estrictamente compatible con su dignidad, Hunter salió por la puerta. Pero no sin antes escuchar a varios de sus compañeros oficiales comenzar a gritar en su retirada.

"¡Yiff! ¡Yiff!"

* * *

Más tarde ese día, el Jefe activo su intercomunicador. "¿June? ¿Podrías traer la otra tabla por favor?"

Con la tabla dispuesta en su escritorio, el Jefe la miro. Encontró la palabra 'yiff' en él, y luego leyó las voluminosas notas explicativas. Después de leerlo, volvió a llamar a su secretaria con calma.

"Oye, June. ¿Podrías programar la siguiente ronda de entrenamiento de diversidad para Hunter de inmediato, por favor?"

"Claro, Jefe. ¿El curso usual de cuatro horas para oficiales?"

El Jefe volvió a leer la entrada para 'Yiffing'. "No. Hazlo en el curso de dos días." Él sonrió diabólicamente.

"Con diapositivas adicionales."


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

**Santa Mierda, Un Canguro que Habla.**

"¡Espero que haya disfrutado de su viaje, oficial!" el auxiliar de vuelo sonrió brillantemente a Hunter.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué pasó?" El policía se sobresalto. "¿Ya llegamos?"

"¡Sí! ¡Zootopia! ¿No es emocionante? ¡Este es el primer viaje privado al planeta!" El auxiliar de vuelo miró por la ventana. "¡Terra! ¿No es sorprendente?"

Demasiado temprano para tantos signos de exclamación, pensó Hunter mientras bostezaba. Luego tuvo un pensamiento. "¿Qué hora es? Aquí, quiero decir."

"Justo después de las dos de la tarde. ¡Disfruta tu estancia!"

Hunter se dirigió a la salida e inmediatamente fue abordado por…

"Ah, Oficial Hunter," dijo un canguro alegremente, aunque su sonrisa se deslizo ligeramente por el apellido del policía. "Es un placer conocerle."

"Santa mierda, un canguro que- quiero decir, eh," Hunter trató de pensar a través de su mente empañada por el sueño. "Saludos, comp-"

"Es Leapzig, James Leapzig. Puedes llamarme Jim." El canguro extendió su mano, no, su zarpa. "Soy tu enlace con el Departamento de Estado."

Lentamente, Hunter cambio su bolsa al otro hombro y sacudió la man- zarpa del canguro parlante. "Encantado de conocerte," murmuro. Y luego miro a su alrededor.

El espaciopuerto nuevo- por cómo se veía- bullía de actividad. Los pocos humanos allí, casi todos del avión espacial que acababa de aterrizar, parecían ser principalmente turistas, aunque algunos llevaban trajes de negocios y caminaban con un aire decidido que decía "el tiempo es dinero, y el dinero habla, y yo escucho." Fue una caminata muy distintiva.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que llamó su atención.

El espaciopuerto estaba lleno de animales.

Un trío de cerdos vestidos con uniformes de delegados dirigían a las personas por las líneas que conducían al puesto de control. Un tigre, un lobo, y un rinoceronte, todos vistiendo polos y pantalones color caqui, manejaban las estaciones reales, donde los turistas de ojos saltones apenas se daban cuenta de que tomaban su equipaje para ser radiografiados. El servicio de asistencia estaba manejada- bien, probablemente eso estaba en la otra tabla la cual parecía ser-

"¿Eso es un perezoso?"

El canguro miró hacía donde señalaba. "Ah, sí. A los perezosos les gustan los trabajos donde se pueden sentar en un solo lugar todo el día. Muy aficionado a la DMV."

"Ah," murmuro Hunter. Había decidido no tomar alcohol en el vuelo, pero ahora deseaba haber bebido. Entonces, al menos, podría haber descrito esto como una extraña resaca. "Bueno, supongo que debería pasar por la aduana…"

"Oh, no, está bien. Mi colega de su Ministerio de Primeros Contactos ha arreglado todo." Leapzing miró a su alrededor, con sus ojos posándose en un humano que llevaba un traje a juego con corbata roja. "¡Ah, Sr. Horne! Me alegro de ver que no se tardo mucho."

Horne- Hunter supuso que ese era su nombre- asintió con la cabeza. "No mucho, Jim. Solo un pequeño problema con el tráfico. Es increíble como conduces con todos los diferentes tamaños de vehículos que hay por aquí." Él miró a Hunter.

El policía lo evaluó. Corto, levemente calvo, algo regordete, con la expresión de alguien que necesitaba gafas pero no ha logrado obtenerlas aún. Miró, pero no había ningún cartel que dijera "Burócrata" en el cuello, probablemente porque no necesitaba uno para que la gente lo supiera. "¿Sr. Horne, usted dijo?" Él extendió una mano, que el otro hombre tomó para sacudir rápidamente.

"Subsecretario del escritorio Terran. Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Su vuelo se retrasó." Él hizo un gesto hacia la salida y se inclino levemente hacia el canguro. "Muéstranos el camino, Jim."

El canguro asintió y saltó- ¡saltó!- hacia una salida. Los dos humanos siguiéndolo.

"Así que supongo que recibiste el curso de capacitación de la MFC, pero hay algunos detalles que debes saber-" Horne comenzó.

"¿Qué curso?"

Horne frunció el ceño. "¿El curso de capacitación elaborado por la MFC? ¿Al que enviamos a todos los diplomáticos asignados a Terra?" Sus ojos adquirieron una mirada un poco aterrorizada por la incomprensión en la cara de Hunter. "¿El curso de un mes en los Jardines de Loronar?"

Hunter se froto la mejilla, sintiendo una ligera sombra de las cinco en punto. "Jardines de Loronar, ¿eh? No. Lo siento, me lo perdí."

Horne lo miró fijamente.

"Tomé el curso FLPD Entrenamiento de Diversidad," él añadió amablemente.

El diplomático suspiro y se froto la frente. "Este va a ser un año largo," él murmuro.

Mientras salían del edificio, Hunter miró el automóvil que los esperaba. Parecía ser conducido por una pantera, que inclino ligeramente sus gafas de sol para mirarlos.

"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo. "Sí, lo será."

* * *

El resto del día fue un torbellino. Se encontró con el alcalde, un mapache de voz suave llamado Procyon. Lo primero que pensó cuando vio la sonrisa untuosa en la cara del alcalde fue- _Al menos los políticos son los mismos_.

De acuerdo, técnicamente su primer pensamiento fue- _Santa mierda, un mapache que habla_. También notó como la sonriso del mapache se deslizo levemente cuando fue presentado por primera vez, lo cual considero pensativamente.

Luego lo llevaron a su apartamento, el cual era bastante modesto, aunque amplio para sus necesidades. Hunter no imagino que estaría entreteniendo a nadie. La sola idea de entablar amistad con uno de los animales parlanchines que llenaban la ciudad fue- bueno, nunca antes se le había pasado por la cabeza, y ahora ese pensamiento era como sentarse ansiosamente junto a la acera esperando un letrero de "CAMINAR" se ilumine, lo cual él sospecha que nunca realmente sucedería.

Todo el asunto era tan surrealista.

Y algo maloliente. Supuso que se acostumbraría- había lugares en su antigua área de patrulla que olían mucho peor- pero la gran cantidad de animales que había a su alrededor hacía que toda la ciudad oliera como un zoológico de mascotas.

A la mañana siguiente, se puso de pie en su bóxer y camiseta, mientras miraba el uniforme presentado para él. Casi había esperado un agujero para una cola, pero el uniforme en realidad estaba bien ajustado y no tenía signos de rarezas, a menos que contaras el parche que decía "Zootopia PD" en cada hombro.

Tampoco había un cinturón de armas. Había recordado vagamente algo de la sesión informativa, pero a pesar de todo aún estaba confundido. Claro, no parecía haber mucha industria de armas nacionales en el planeta- y hasta el momento no había aparecido ningún traficante de armas humano para compensar la breve deficiencia- pero no arrestaron, bueno, ¿leones, tigres y osos? ¿Sin armas de fuego?

Oh, mi.

Incluso había oído que había un conejo en la fuerza. ¿Qué hizo él, saltar sobre los ladrones? ¿Sacudir su cola hasta que se derrita de la pura adorabilidad?

Con un suspiro, él se vistió.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con un canguro sonriente, lo cual era una de las últimas cosas que quería hacer cuando se despertara por la mañana. Simplemente no había ocurrido antes.

"¡Ah, oficial! Veo que tiene muchas ganas de empezar, ¿cierto?"

Hunter asintió con cautela. "Para algo realmente emocionante, supongo."

"Se supone que debo llevarte a conocer al jefe, ¡y luego puedes comenzar tu primer día en el trabajo aquí en Zootopia!" El canguro realmente dio un pequeño salto en esa última declaración. "¡Muy emocionante! Pero primero-"

El canguro saco una pegatina de su bolsillo y se la dio a Hunter.

Confundido, él la tomó. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Mira, nunca ha habido un humano en Terra- y mucho menos en Zootopia- ni siquiera en la memoria histórica. Algunas veces algunas de las especies más raras nos lo piden para que los mamíferos los puedan reconocer por lo que son, para evitar confusiones." El canguro hizo un gesto hacia la pegatina.

Decía, "Hola, Soy un capibara." Excepto que alguien tacho "capibara" y escribió "Humano" con marcador.

Debajo de eso, en letras más pequeñas, decía, "Para preguntas, llame al Departamento de Estado al 555-8217." También escrito con marcador.

Hunter miro al canguro. "¿Para preguntas?"

"Um, sí. En caso de que alguien esté muy confundido." El canguro miró a su alrededor nerviosamente. "Mira, hay algo que debes entender."

"¿Solo algo?"

"La mayoría de los mamíferos en Zootopia van a ser los suficientemente amistosos. Hemos estado señalando cuán buenas han sido nuestras relaciones hasta ahora con los humanos, y que deberíamos olvidarnos del pasado…" Hunter frunció el ceño, pero el canguro no lo notó. "y por lo que no preveo que la mayoría de la población tenga algún problema con usted."

"Oh, bueno."

"Pero hay otros dos tipos de los que deberías estar preocupado." Leapzig respiro hondo. "Primero, hay un gran número de mamíferos que temen y desconfían de los humanos. Tenemos, en cierto modo, una memoria muy extendida. Quiero decir, solo tu nombre…"

"Qué, ¿Zach?"

"Quise decir tu apellido."

Él suspiro. "Sí, lo sé. Pero vamos, ustedes se refieren a sí mismos como 'depredadores' e incluso 'presas' sin ningún problema. ¿Qué tiene de malo Hunter?"

"Es solo…" Leapzig hizo un gesto de frustración. "Es solo que es algo que tendemos a asociar con los humanos. Con, bueno, tú…"

"¿Comiéndote?"

El canguro se estremeció. "Algo como eso."

Una respuesta diplomática. La verdadera respuesta, esperaba Hunter, era "Exactamente como eso."

"Está bien, lo tengo. ¿Algo más?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Dijiste que había dos tipos de los cuales debería tener cuidado."

El canguro vacilo. "Bueno, probablemente no aparecerán. Olvida que lo mencioné."

Hunter lo miro con ojos entrecerrados. "Como el infierno. Confiesa."

"¡Oh, mira la hora, llegaremos tarde!" Leapzig dijo apresuradamente. "¡Vámonos!"

"No me iré hasta que-"

Algo se movió detrás de él. Hunter se giro y se encontró mirando una amplia extensión de tela azul marino. Él levanto la vista.

Un rinoceronte lo miro. "¿Puedo obtener su bolso, Oficial Hunter?" Interpretando erróneamente la expresión de Hunter, él agrego, "Soy tu conductor."

_Santa mierda, un rinoceronte que habla- tengo que dejar de hacer eso_. "Lo tengo," él logro decir. Se volvió y descubrió que el canguro había desaparecido. "¿Qué diablos fue eso?" él se pregunto.

"Es hora de ponerse en marcha, oficial," dijo el rinoceronte. Sin esfuerzo, recogió el bolso de Hunter y se fue.

Hunter lo miró y luego, sin otra opción, decidió seguir a su conductor.

* * *

La sede del ZPD era notablemente expansiva- al menos, eso pensó Hunter hasta que vio una jirafa que agachaba la cabeza ligeramente para poder evitar una luz colgada en el techo. La recepción estaba ubicada en el centro del vestíbulo, con un gran gato de algún tipo- grande en todos los sentidos de la palabra- apoyado en una profunda conversación con un zorro. Ambos estaban en uniforme.

"Seguro, ¿por qué no?" se dijo a sí mismo. Se acercó.

La conversación de detuvo y ambos mamíferos le miraron con interés. "Debes ser el humano," dijo el zorro.

"Sí, pero solo mi mami me llama así." Él extendió una mano. "Zach." Por ahora, dejo su apellido de lado.

Con un poco de cautela, el zorro le tendió la pata y le dio un apretón de manos sorprendentemente firme. Apretón de patas. Lo que sea.

"Mi nombre es Wilde."

"¡Oh, guau!" dijo el gato. ¿Un leopardo? No, un guepardo. "Eres más alto de lo que esperaba."

Hunter estaba confundido. "¿Tenías expectativas de altura?"

"Bueno, es solo que en los blogs los diplomáticos siempre salían junto a rinocerontes y elefantes…"

"Oh. Te refieres a los humanos en general." Hunter se encogió de hombros. "Estoy en la media."

"Soy Clawhauser," dijo el guepardo. "Dirijo la recepción y el despacho."

"Oh," Hunter dijo, al ver las donas. Eso tenía sentido. Siempre es una buena idea quedarse en el lado bueno de los recepcionistas, y los bocadillos dulces son una manera barata y fácil de hacer eso. "Por lo que supongo que estaré escuchando mucho de ti."

"¡Por supuesto!" Clawhauser se inclino hacia adelante. "Entonces, ¿supongo que quieres hablar con el Jefe?"

"Bueno, supongo que necesito hacerlo," Hunter estuvo más o menos de acuerdo. "¿Por dónde?"

Después de recibir indicaciones, camino por la estación.

Aparte de las miradas que recibió de los diversos mamíferos que caminaban, fue- bueno, sorprendentemente, asombrosamente- normal. Oh, había cosas raras- como una puerta diminuta que, según la señalización, era un baño para pequeños roedores- pero las áreas de espera, las oficinas, e incluso la cantina por la que él paso de camino a la oficina del Jefe pudieron haber salido directamente de la sede central del FLPD.

Finalmente, después de pedir más instrucciones a un tigre que le daba a su uniforme una mirada muy sospechosa, encontró una puerta con la marca de "Jefe de Policía". Él tocó.

"Entrar," dijo una voz distraída.

Hunter entró y se cuadró. Luego vio al Jefe y reaccionó con verdadera atención.

Se suponía que el Jefe de Policía era un burócrata. En general, uno que había asumido una determinada forma de pulido de asientos en sillas de quince a veinte años. Se suponía que no debería poder mirarte como lo hizo Bogo. Se suponía que no debía estar construido como la peor pesadilla de un jugador de fútbol americano.

Se suponía que no debía _temer_.

El Jefe se levanto, viéndose aún más amenazante. Desesperado, Hunter intentó recordar como saludar.

"Zach-" él paro, y se aclaro la garganta. "Oficial Zacharia Hunter, de la FLDP- quiero decir, FLPD- oficial de enlace informa según lo ordenado." Él lanzó un saludo el cual espero que fuera "ágil". "Señor," agrego.

Bogo suspiro, y luego le devolvió el saludo. "Para futuras referencias, Hunter-" pauso. "Hunter," dijo reflexivamente, y luego continúo. "Generalmente no saludamos por aquí excepto en ocasiones ceremoniales. ¿Es de suponer que es diferente con tu departamento?"

"Sí, señor," Hunter mintió.

"Toma asiento." Hunter casi se cae en el asiento.

El Jefe se sentó y se inclino hacia atrás, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. A pesar de su mirada evaluadora, puso a Hunter un poco más a gusto. Era lo que él llamaba la pose de "No Sé Qué Diablos Voy a Hacer Contigo." La había visto de casi todos- bueno, de todos- sus supervisores en un momento u otro.

"Por lo que tú jefe hablo muy bien de ti."

"¿De verdad?" Hunter dijo, con sorpresa. "Quiero decir, oh, bien."

El búfalo lo miró. "Dice que eres inteligente- fuera de- dice que eres muy inteligente, dice que tienes buenos instintos y sabes cómo evitar los problemas. Siempre sigues las órdenes." Él gruño. "Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de todos mis oficiales."

_Bueno, hay mucho menos papeleo cuando sigues las órdenes en vez de la alternativa_. Se encogió de hombros. "Solo haciendo mi parte, señor."

"¿Qué crees que los humanos puedan ofrecer en Zootopia PD, Hunter?"

_Eso fue inesperado_. Hunter pensó rápido. "Bueno, señor, creo que se trata de lo que nosotros podemos ofrecernos. Después de todo, ustedes han construido una ciudad completa con todo tipo de especies viviendo en conjunto. Apenas nos llevamos bien con otros humanos."

El Jefe resoplo, proviniendo de un búfalo no era algo menor. Hunter subrepticiamente se ajusto su sombrero, que se había torcido un poco. "No es lo que pregunte, Hunter."

"Bueno," Hunter trato de pensar en algo. "Compartimos una base similar de códigos legales, aunque con diferencias obvias debido a las circunstancias únicas." Eso fue algo que había leído extensamente- primero, porque conocer las reglas era una buena forma de evitarlas y evitar el papeleo excesivo, y segundo porque, bueno, estaba algo interesado. "Ha habido algunos ajustes que hemos implementado, algunos de los cuales podrían serles útiles."

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Bueno, toma el 'fruto del árbol venenoso'. Un oficial comete un error en una orden de búsqueda y encuentra pruebas, que luego son descartadas." Hunter sacudió la cabeza. "Hace mucho tiempo, finalmente hicimos lo obvio- la evidencia se mantuvo, pero el oficial es castigado adecuadamente."

Bogo ladeó su cabeza. "¿Eso no haría que los oficiales sean menos propensos a tomar medidas?"

"Bueno, depende. ¿Preferirías tener una fuerza policial que pisoteé los derechos civiles pero que los descarta porque rara vez sufren consecuencias, o una fuerza policial que está muy preocupada de hacerlo bien sin el ideal abstracto de justicia, pero porque podrían enfrentar consecuencias muy reales? Y, la sociedad no es castigada porque un oficial lo arruinó."

"Mmm." Bogo se encogió de hombros. "Vale la pena considerarlo. Pero con un poco más de enfoque en lo que realmente puedo lograr- en contraposición a algo que tomaría tanto el poder legislativo y los tribunales superiores a hacer- hay algo que me parece interesante de su departamento."

"¿Oh?"

"El programa de entrenamiento de campo." Hizo un gesto hacia un documento en su escritorio. "Realmente no hemos tenido uno- somos un departamento bastante pequeño, realmente. Su jefe dijo que ha sido un entrenador de campo durante quince años."

Hunter maldijo interiormente. _Ese astuto bastardo_. "Bueno, sí, me lo ordenaron-"

"Dice que también eras muy bueno." Bogo recogió el documento sin hacer nada. "Dice que siempre ibas 'arriba y más allá' para encontrar buenas oportunidades de entrenamiento para tus alumnos."

"Oh, sí, no hay nada que me guste más que pasar mi turno viendo a un novato como un halcón para asegurarme de que no se maten o sean condenados," Hunter murmuro con acritud.

El búfalo arqueo una ceja hacia él, lo cual Hunter no sabía que fuera posible. Mentalmente agrego eso a la lista de cosas que los búfalos pueden hacer, junto al telar.

Bogo lo considero y luego sonrió. Hunter agrego eso a la lista también. "Bueno, creo que tengo el compañero para ti."

Otro para la lista. Hacer declaraciones siniestras.

* * *

**Interludio: De vuelta al Primer Aterrizaje, AlphaCen**

La Oficial Ruth Barker se mantuvo firme frente al jefe de la FLPD. "¡Oficial Barker reportándose según lo ordenado!" ella anunció.

El humano detrás del escritorio la miró. "Entonces eres un lobo timber," él dijo, resignado. Hubo una pausa. "Un lobo timber," él repitió.

Barker vaciló, pero siguió adelante. "¡Sí, señor!" Cuando no hubo respuesta, ella decidió intentarlo de nuevo. "Reportando según lo ordenado."

El jefe dejó escapar un suspiro. "Bueno, vamos a llevarte a la estación."

Él se levanto y camino fuera, Barker le siguió, sus orejas se animaron pero su postura era ligeramente incierta.

No ayudo cuando lo escucho suspirar nuevamente. "Un _lobo_ timber."

* * *

**Para**: Jefe de Policía, FLPD

**De**: Oficial Z. Hunter

**Asunto**: 1er Informe

Querido Jefe,

Espero que se encuentre bien. Llegué a salvo y el clima es excelente, suponiendo que no vaya a uno de los hábitats más fríos, calientes o húmedos de la ciudad. Fui recibido en el espaciopuerto por un canguro parlante, conducido por un rinoceronte que habla, y conocí al jefe del ZPD, un búfalo que habla. Creo que tú y él se llevarían bien.

Todavía no he causado un incidente interestelar, aunque estoy a punto de pasar mi primera votación nominal, por lo que todavía queda mucho tiempo.

Hasta el momento, nadie ha tratado de matarme.

Con amor,

Oficial Hunter

* * *

**Para**: Oficial Z. Hunter

**De**: Jefe de Policía, FLPD

**Asunto**: Re: 1er Informe

Hunter,

Por favor, ajuste sus informes al formato aprobado por el departamento.

Jefe de Policía, FLPD

* * *

**Para**: Jefe de Policía, FLPD

**De**: Oficial Z. Hunter

**Asunto**: Re: re: 1er Informe

Querido Jefe,

Ups, perdón por eso. No pude pensar haber hecho esa tontería. Después de todo, no es que haya algo más en mi vida que pueda interferir con mi capacidad y deseo de formatear correctamente mis informes en su oficina. Por cierto, mis vecinos en mi apartamento son un panda y una oveja, respectivamente.

No te preocupes, a pesar de todo, no te culpo.

XOXOXO

Oficial Hunter


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04**

**Asignación de deberes**

La oficial Judy Hopps rebotó dentro de la habitación de asignación de deberes, aún en lo alto de su primer par de patrullas con Nick. Ella miró a su alrededor y lo vio, mirándola con una expresión divertida. _Tan emocional_, dijo en voz alta. Ella solo sonrió y se fue a su asiento.

En su asiento estaba sentado un- una- ¿qué tipo de mamífero era?

Ella se paró detrás del mamífero y se aclaró la garganta. Él se volvió.

Sin pelo. Ella no se había dado cuenta antes- a excepción de su cabeza, que tenía un mechón algo revuelto de pelo negro. ¿Estaba enfermo o algo así?

El mamífero miró a su alrededor, confundido, y Judy suspiró interiormente. "Aquí abajo," ella dijo, tratando de evitar la molestia en su voz.

En un comienzo, el mamífero miró hacia abajo. "Estás en mi asiento," ella dijo.

Él murmuro algo en voz baja, algo que sonaba como "Santa Mierda un conejo que habla"- ella debió haber escuchado mal- y luego él se levanto. "Lo siento, ¿he de suponer que es por eso que los libros están amontonados así?" Él realizo un gesto hacia la pila de libros de códigos penales que había utilizado como silla de refuerzo.

Ella comenzó a golpear su pie con impaciencia. "¿Qué tipo de mamífero eres, de todos modos?"

Él rodo sus ojos y apunto hacia una pegatina en la parte delantera de su uniforme. Ella lo miró, y entonces lo encontró. "¿Eres un capibara?"

Sorprendido, miro hacia abajo. "¿Qué? Oh, no- el que está marcado-"

Entonces hizo clic. "¡Espera, eres el humano!" Ella miró el nombre en su etiqueta- Hunter- y entrecerró los ojos, pero ella desecho la idea. "¡Oficial Hunter! ¡De Alpha Centauri Primer Aterrizaje!"

El humano- Hunter- asintió mientras reemplazaba los libros. "Ese soy yo. ¿Y tú eres?" Él extendió su mano, pero ella ya estaba a mitad de saltó llegando a la parte superior de los libros apilados.

"¡Oficial Judy Hopps!" ella dijo con orgullo. "Leí el material informativo sobre ti. ¿Realmente atrapaste a un asesino en serie?"

"Sí, me estaba causando demasiado tiempo extra."

Ella se rió de su broma. "Es un honor conocerlo, Oficial Hunter. Debe ser uno de los mejores policías en el FLPD por ser enviado aquí."

"Bueno, el jefe dijo que tenía ciertas- cualidades-"

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, la habitación se quedo en silencio cuando el Jefe Bogo entró. Él se ajusto sus gafas y echó un vistazo a la habitación.

"Como pueden ver, tenemos un nuevo mamífero con nosotros. Espero que todos le muestren la cortesía y el respeto que se merece. Este es el Oficial Hunter, en comisión de servicio desde el FLPD de su mundo natal Alpha Centauri."

Con aire estudiadamente casual, Hunter se levanto. "Que tal."

Todos esperaron.

Él se sentó.

Después de un momento, alguien en la parte de atrás dijo, "¿Hunter?"

"Eso no va a funcionar."

"Tendremos que cambiarle el nombre," dijo otra voz.

Judy miró al humano preocupada. Él estaba muy quieto, con su cara inexpresiva.

"¿Qué les parece 'spot'?" una voz canina dijo con sarcasmo.

Judy se aclaro su garganta- ella estaba segura de que todo eso era un comportamiento inapropiado.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Hunter se giró para mirar hacia la habitación. "Podríamos usar el apellido de soltera de mi madre."

"¿Cuál es?" un león llamo.

Hunter le sonrió, mostrando sus dientes. "Skinner (Desollador)."

Incluso el jefe le miró.

Entonces, todos comenzaron a reír. "Está bien, supongo que ese será por ahora," dijo el oficial león con suficiencia.

Judy se reclino en su asiento, dejando escapar un suspiro.

* * *

"Asignaciones."

Ella miró a Nick, quien le dedico una sonrisa rápida y un pulgar hacia arriba.

"Wolferd y Delgato, obtienen el Parque Barksdale."

La lista continuo, hasta que oyó- "Hopps y Hunter, obtienen parquímetros."

"¿Qué?" Ella y el humano dijeron a la vez. Ambos se miraron.

"¿Parquímetros?" ella demando.

"Hunter está en una especie de libertad condicional en este momento. Hasta que el consejo de la ciudad lo apruebe, no tiene ningún poder de arresto, aparte de escribir multas de estacionamiento," dijo el jefe estoicamente. "Hunter, cualquier arresto será llevado a cabo por el Oficial Hopps."

Hunter lo miró. "Seguramente debes de estar bromeando."

Bogo lo señalo con un dedo. "¿No creías que simplemente te dejaríamos pasear y comenzar a arrestar mamíferos sin algún entrenamiento en el trabajo? Sé que tomó algunas clases en nuestro sistema, pero no hay reemplazo para la experiencia real. Sal y observa. Hopps es una-" él hizo una pausa. "Una oficial entusiasta, y ella te explicara algunas cosas."

Hunter miro al jefe, entonces miro a Judy. Ella sonrió, nerviosamente.

"Oh, ¿y Hunter?"

"¿Sí, señor?" el rechino con los dientes apretados.

"Es Jefe Bogo, no Shirley."

Hopps tuvo que tirar de la manga de la camisa del humano varias veces antes de que dejara de mirar al jefe con recelo y se fuera.

* * *

**Interludio: Primer Aterrizaje, AlphaCen**

"Entonces pensé, pero ¿y si es un ladrón? Quiero decir, generalmente es solo un mapache en el ático- De todos modos, ¿por qué los importamos desde Terra a las naves coloniales? Te lo digo, oficial, si hubiera sido un carguero-"

Wu sonrió y sacudió la cabeza en los lugares apropiados, su ritmo solo interrumpido por la llegada de su nuevo compañero. Incluso eso no lo hubiera detenido- él había tratado con la señora Reynolds muchas, muchas veces antes- a excepción, de un evento que marcaria cuidadosamente en su calendario y publicaría en el tablón de anuncios de la sub-estación, ella repentinamente se quedo sin palabras.

Barker la miró con curiosidad. La señora Reynolds solo miró.

Durante un largo minuto, hubo silencio.

Entonces:

"¡Qué adorable cachorro! ¿Cómo le enseñaste a pararse en dos patas? ¿Cuándo te convertiste en un K-9? Oficial Wu, como ya sabes, siempre le dije a mi hijo mayor que merecías un ascenso, porque eres tan amable y atento- ¡oh! ¿El cachorro quiere una galleta?"

Wu estaba agitando frenéticamente sus manos. "No, no, Señora Reynolds-" él se detuvo al darse cuenta de un leve gruñido a su lado.

La señora Reynolds, tomando su repentino silencio como un asentimiento, desapareció en la casa.

Wu tímidamente miro a Barker. "Lo siento por eso, estaba a punto de explicar-" él hizo una pausa cuando se encontró con la mirada de su compañero. "Espera, ¿le estabas gruñendo a ella o a mí?"

Barker lo miró, inexpresivamente. "No te interpongas entre mí y una galleta gratis."

Wu suspiro. Él nunca supo si estaba bromeando o no.

* * *

**De**: Oficial Z. Hunter

**Para**: Jefe de Policía, FLPD

**Asunto**: Informe 2: El Retorno

¡Qué tal, Jefe!

Le escribo esto muy rápido antes de comenzar mi primer día. Mi nuevo compañero es un conejito que habla. Ella es adorable. No estoy seguro de que este sea un rasgo particularmente útil para un oficial de policía.

Has estado hablando mucho con el jefe del ZPD, ¿verdad?

Atentamente,

Hunter


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05**

**Las Reglas**

Era un brillante y alegre día en Zootopia, y aunque guardia de parquímetro no era- por muchas razones- el deber favorito de Hopps, Judy estaba realmente un tanto emocionada de estar allí. El sol brillaba sobre la concurrida calle, la temperatura era casi perfecta, e incluso las habituales reacciones por conseguir una multa de estacionamiento fueron silenciadas tanto por su celebridad como por el agradable día. Incluso tenían un automóvil real para conducir, como una concesión por el gran tamaño del humano.

Además, sintió que era un honor asociarse con el oficial humano. Después de todo, el jefe probablemente quería colocar la mejor pata en la ciudad delante de este tipo de cosas. Judy lo había hecho muy bien en su primer año, pero nunca había tenido ningún tipo de mentor. Y ella podría aprender mucho de él-

Si solo él se despertara.

Cuando llegaron al automóvil, la había mirado de arriba abajo- de acuerdo, más bien hacia abajo y luego más abajo- y preguntó, "Entonces, ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?"

"¡Casi un año!" ella había dicho con orgullo.

"Ah." Eso fue lo último que le dijo esa mañana.

Una cebra preocupada estiro la cabeza para mirar dentro del auto. "¿Tú compañero está bien?" ella pregunto y luego pauso, y vio la pegatina. "Eh, ¿así es como luce un capibara?"

"Perfectamente bien, señora, él es solo, er-" ella miró a Hunter, quien estaba encorvado, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, y roncando. "Hibernando," termino sin convicción.

"¿A finales de primavera?"

"Es cuando los capibara hibernan," ella dijo rápidamente. "Si me disculpa señora-" y se alejo mientras la desconcertada cebra retrocedía.

Ella lanzó una mirada de molestia a su "compañero" de nuevo, y suspiro. "Sería mucho pedir por lo menos un poco de ayuda, supongo."

"Soy un observador," el humano dijo sin abrir los ojos. "Estoy observando."

Judy puso los ojos en blanco. "Has estado durmiendo toda la mañana."

"Desfase-espacial. Y no toda la mañana."

"Seguro."

Finalmente abrió los ojos y se estiro. "Has escrito cuarenta y siete multas desde que comenzamos. Has dado instrucciones a cinco diferentes-" él se detuvo por un momento, pensando- "mamíferos, incluyendo un conejo, un coyote, y una especie de comadreja. Nueve pers- mamíferos te han dicho que pagan tu salario, y tres te han preguntado sarcásticamente si tienes una cuota." Él se encogió de hombros. "Lo cual es un poco menos que el promedio para mí."

La mandíbula de la conejo cayó. "¡Estabas roncando!" ella dijo acusadoramente.

"Cuando estás en este trabajo por veintitantos años, aprendes a dormir ligero como para escuchar los números en la radio cuando llegan a sonar." Hunter bostezo.

Esto no era lo que ella tenía en mente. "Mira, pensé que tal vez podrías darme algunos consejos sobre vigilancia, ese tipo de cosas- Quiero decir, ¡tienes tanta experiencia!"

El policía mayor le lanzó una mirada burlona. "Con humanos, claro. No con- con otros mamíferos."

"¿Somos tan diferentes?"

El pauso. "Bien, mira, Hopps, pareces un buen novato, así que te lo explicaré. Esperaba que me pusieran con un viejo policía canoso que esperaba retirarse, no con un lindo conejito novato- ¿Qué dije?"

Ella pensó que había ocultado su reacción mejor. "Oh, es solo que- mira, un conejito puede llamar a otro conejito 'lindo' pero cuando alguien más lo hace-"

"Oh." El se rascó la cabeza y luego buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta hasta que encontró una hoja de papel doblada. La desdoblo y la escaneo cuidadosamente.

Curiosa, Judy se inclino para ver. Era una especie de gráfico básico, divido en celdas, con un título que decía "Palabras y Frases Potencialmente Ofensivas". Hunter saco un bolígrafo y escribió "lindo" en la celda que decía "conejos sapientes". Le llamo la atención otra palabra, probablemente porque estaba subrayada, en rojo, y en la categoría de "Todos los Mamíferos Sapientes". "Oye, ¿qué significa 'yiffing'?"

La pluma se detuvo a mitad de la palabra. Con una informalidad exagerada, Hunter termino de escribir su nota y volvió a colocar el bolígrafo en su bolsillo. Sin mirarla, dijo. "Literalmente nunca tuvimos está conversación."

"Qué-"

"Solo conduce, novato."

* * *

"Oh, ¡mira eso!"

Hunter inmediatamente se puso alerta, escaneando la calle. "Qué, ¿qué tienes?"

Habían estado conduciendo en silencio durante los últimos dos minutos, dirigiéndose a otra zona principal en el estacionamiento principal en el centro de la ciudad.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Justo en frente de nosotros!"

"¡Hopps!"

Ella apunto. "Ahí- ese auto rojo."

Hunter miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Mala luz trasera?"

"¡Simplemente se estaciono en doble fila!"

"Qué."

"Oh, él no solo hizo eso," murmuro Judy. Ella movió el patrullero, causando que Hunter agarrara la manija de la puerta y entrara ruidosamente detrás del auto rojo. El ocupante, un chita solitario, acababa de salir y los miro sorprendido. Judy salto desde el auto y se dirigió hacia él.

Hunter miró al guepardo.

* * *

Siguió diciéndose a sí mismo que estos eran animales, que las señales serían incorrectas, todas diferentes- pero-

El chita miró a Hopps e inmediatamente miró a ambos lados. Sus manos- patas- se movieron hacia su cintura. Cuando se volvió a mirar al oficial conejo que se aproximaba, se lamio los labios y se giro inclinando su cuerpo un poco hacia Hopps.

Hunter salió del auto, sus instintos peleaban contra su razón. "¡Hopps!" él llamo.

Ella no pareció escucharlo. "¿Tienes una identificación?" ella le exigió al chita, que se cernía sobre ella.

El guepardo miró a su alrededor otra vez, y hubo un ligero cambio en su peso.

"¡Hopps!" Hunter grito, "está a punto de-"

El guepardo se volvió una mancha naranja, mientras se alejaba de los dos policías. Sin vacilación, Hopps le siguió, moviéndose con notable velocidad.

Hunter se quedo boquiabierto de asombro. Primero, en lo rápido que se movían los animales- era irreal. Segundo, porque un conejito estaba persiguiendo a un maldito chita. Quiero decir, ¿con qué frecuencia ves eso?

La voz de Hopps llegó por la radio. "Unidad Veintisiete Charlie, tengo uno corriendo, al norte por Briarwood Boulevard-" ella estaba jadeando, y hubieron interrupciones extrañas en la transmisión- "-chita, camisa roja, pantalones rojos-"

Está bien.

Correr estaba fuera. El había tenido dificultades en perseguir ladrones humanos más jóvenes en estos días, y mucho menos un maldito chita. Por lo que-

Dirigió su vista a la patente del chita y busco su dirección de registro. Luego, hizo una comprobación rápida en el sistema GPS-

Hunter se movió al asiento del conductor y puso el auto en marcha.

* * *

Judy nunca había perseguido a un chita antes. Weaselton le había dado una de las persecuciones más largas y locas de su vida, pero probablemente fue la más difícil.

Pero ella estaba manteniendo el ritmo, ¡maldita sea!

El chita fue más rápido en una carrera directa, pero por laguna razón seguía golpeando por las esquinas, y allí el tamaño y la maniobrabilidad más pequeña de Judy daba sus frutos. Cada vez que su camino se torcía, ella ganaba lo alcanzaba un poco más. Cada vez que mantuvo recto, él se alejaba un poco más.

Ella trató de hacer un seguimiento de su progreso y alerto a los otros oficiales por la radio, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lo perdiera por completo.

Mientras corrían, el guepardo no dejaba de mirarla, y parte de su cerebro notó como una pata se mantenía cerca de la parte frontal de su cinturón, en lugar de moverla como la mayoría de los mamíferos cuando corren. Fue, de hecho, disminuyendo la velocidad del chita un poco.

Judy era una buena policía, estaba en camino a ser grande. Pero ella no tenía experiencia que le hubiera dicho a Bogo, Worlferd o Hunter que algo no estaba bien aquí. El hecho de que él estuviera dispuesto a sacrificar velocidad para mantener lo que tenía en la cintura, tal vez debió haberla preocupado también.

El guepardo golpeo una valla, y se escalo sobre ella. Judy le siguió.

* * *

Hunter encontró un lugar, pisó el freno. Saltó desde el auto e instintivamente busco su arma. Una mueca apareció en su rostro, cuando todo lo que su mano sintió fue la porra del ZPD, que de mala gana, le permitieron llevar. No era un gran admirador de las porras policiacas- sacrificaban la capacidad de manipulación- como la utilizada en la lucha libre- por el poder bruto, que solo ocasionalmente era útil en su experiencia.

El volvió a mirar el mapa de la computadora en el patrullero y verifico las direcciones de las calles que podía ver. El vecindario parecía- parecía-

Parecía como si lo estuvieran esperando, lo cual fue completamente inesperado.

Los malos vecindarios tienen una cierta sensación en ellos. Algunos de ellos son bastante obvios- patios descuidados, edificios abandonados, personas al azar que pasan su tiempo en las esquinas de las calles en el medio del día- y algunos de ellos eran más sutiles. Tenían una sensación de miedo, de tensión, de apatía.

Se veía como un mal vecindario. Se veía como un mal vecindario humano.

Hunter trotó por la acera resquebrajada, evitando cuidadosamente una manada de lobos que miró su uniforme y ni siquiera parecieron notar su especie antes de desviar su mirada. Escaneo los números de las casas. "Bingo," murmuro.

Se deslizo por la valla alta cerca la cadena de enlace en el patio trasero de la casa, y luego detrás de un cobertizo cercano.

Esperó.

* * *

El guepardo corrió a través de un lote abandonado, saltó a un contenedor de basura y luego a otra valla. Judy gimió internamente- ella era un mamífero pequeño, no había vergüenza en eso, y escalar vallas era un poco más difícil para ella que para el chita corpulento que había perseguido durante lo que parecieron horas.

Afortunadamente, la tapa de plástico en el contenedor de basura era algo elástica y le dio suficiente impulso para saltar justo sobre la valla.

Poniéndose de pie- ella no tenía muchas expectativas con el ascensor- Judy busco a su presa y lo vio cuando se metió en un callejón. Ella corrió tras él, y-

Nada.

Se detuvo, jadeando, mientras miraba hacia el callejón, que era solo una acera entre los patios traseros de dos conjuntos de casas que se apoyaban entre sí. ¿Cuál será-?

Su radio crepitó. "Veintisiete Charlie para compañera. ¿Mantienes el ritmo?" Sonó la voz de Hunter.

Judy tecleó su micrófono. "¿Mantener el ritmo? No te vi perseguirlo, Hunter," ella jadeo, con un poco de aspereza.

"No lo perseguí, novato, lo atrapé. Oye, creo que escuche tu radio."

Sus orejas se animaron y, efectivamente, capto el sonido de un pitido en un patio cercano. Ella entonces corrió hacia el patio.

Hunter estaba parado allí, sosteniendo con suficiencia al chita por el cuello. El chita la vio.

"Oye, oficial, no hice nada, dile a este capibara que me suelte," se quejo.

Judy se acerco, confundida. "Realmente necesitas arreglas esa pegatina," le dijo a Hunter. "¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¡Ni siquiera lo estabas persiguiendo!"

"Regla número siete, novato. Corre más inteligente, no más duro," Hunter le dijo sonriendo.

"¿Qué reglas-?"

"¡Oye! ¡Tú no eres un capibara!" dijo el chita. "¡Eres uno de esos humanos!" Dijo mientras luchaba un poco contra sus manos. "¡No tienes jurisdicción aquí! ¡Voy a tener tu insignia!"

Hunter apretó con más fuerza y miro al chita. "Tengo la autoridad para escribir multas de estacionamiento," él dijo. "Entonces, tienes razón, no voy a arrestarte." El asintió hacia Hopps.

"Ella lo hará. Te estaba abrazando hasta que pudiera escribir mi multa."

El chita abrió la boca, miro a Judy- que tenía un conjunto abierto de esposas y una mirada significativa en su cara- y la cerró.

Cuando Judy se acerco, Hunter agrego, "Entonces, ¿cómo te gustan las manzanas, gatito?"

Judy se congeló. "Hunter-"

Al mismo tiempo, el chita se giró para mirar al humano. Sus labios se volvieron en una mueca. "¿Cómo me llamaste?" él chasqueó.

La cara de Hunter cambió lentamente, desde confianza hasta la expresión que usaría un hombre cuando se da cuenta de que tiene un gato enfurecido de treinta y seis kilos por el cuello. Resulta que eso es algo difícil de describir.

Entonces la pelea comenzó.

* * *

"Por evadir el arresto, dos cargos de agresión contra un oficial de policía, y-" Judy levantó una multa. "Doble estacionamiento."

El guepardo- que parecía algo peor por el desgaste- la miró. "Mejor habla con él," advirtió. "No puede decirnos cosas así a nosotros."

El conejo lo ignoro y camino de regreso a la ambulancia, donde su compañero estaba sentado y siendo tratado por una zarigüeya y una liebre. "¿Cómo te sientes, compañero?" ella le pregunto jovialmente.

Hunter levanto la vista desde donde estaba escribiendo en esa extraña tabla suya. Ella reprimió una risita cuando vio que había escrito "Gatito" en "Grandes Gatos". Y lo subrayó. Y le dibujo un círculo. "Oh, no está tan mal. Creo que rodé sobre todo con ese primer golpe." Los arañazos en su mejilla eran lívidos y rojos, pero no demasiado profundos. El sonrió. "Afortunadamente, una pequeña bola gris salió de la nada y captó a ese chita, o podría haber sido mucho peor."

Le tendió su pata- no, Judy se recordó a sí misma, los humanos las llamaban manos. "No está mal, novato," él le dijo.

Ella la tomó, sonriendo. "No está mal, compañero…"

Entonces ella hizo una pausa. "¿Cómo lo atrapaste, de todos modos?"

"Oh, simplemente. Revise su patente y me di cuenta de que estaba registrada en una casa no muy lejos de allí. Luego conduje hasta allí y me escondí en el patio trasero." El asintió en agradecimiento a los paramédicos y comenzó a caminar de regreso al auto de policía. Judy saltó para seguirlo.

Ella parpadeo. "¿Corrió directo a su casa? ¿A pesar de que sabíamos en dónde estaba registrado el auto?"

Hunter se encogió de hombros. "Si los ladrones fueran inteligentes, no serían ladrones. Regla Dieciséis."

Ella ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Vas a decirme todas estas reglas de las que estás hablando?"

"A su debido tiempo, novato." Se deslizo en el asiento del pasajero. "Bueno, tal vez tome una pequeña siesta-" él le dijo sonriéndole.

Judy lo miro a los ojos. "Voy a golpear cada bache en el camino de regreso a la estación. ¿Por qué no comienzas con el informe?"

"Novato, novato, novato- soy más viejo y más sabio, lo que significa-"

"Tienes algunas cosas que aprender también," ella le interrumpió con un tono dulce. Ella pauso. "Gatito."

La sonrisa de Hunter se amplio. "Bueno, tal vez lo haga. Entonces, ¿vas a enseñarme?"

"¡Sip!" ella encendió el motor mientras aceleraba, lo que provoco un grito del chita en el asiento trasero. "Comenzando con el formato de nuestro informe."

El se rió entre dientes, y giró la computadora hacia él. "Parece que ya conoces la Regla Cuatro."

"¿Regla cuatro?" ella pregunto.

"Si eres policía y no aprendes, estás muerto o lo estarás."

* * *

Cuando entraron en la estación, con el sospechoso en el remolque, Clawhauser sonrió ampliamente. "¡Hopps! ¡Escuche que perseguiste a un chita!"

"Bueno, Hunter lo atrapo," ella dijo alegremente. Habían llamado y un carcelero los estaba esperando para tomar al esposado. "Lo sostuvo por el cogote de su cuello."

Clawhauser se volvió para mirar a Hunter mientras caminaba con dificultad, y jadeo. "¿Qué te ha pasado?"

Judy se aseguro de que el sospechoso, que estaba siendo llevado estuviera fuera del alcance del oído. "Le dijo al sospechoso-" ella bajo la voz. "gatito."

La cara normalmente abierta de Clawhauser se convirtió en una mueca cuando se volvió hacia Hunter, que dio un paso atrás. "¡Oye!" él dijo, señalando con una gran garra al humano. "¡Esa es nuestra palabra!"

Un par de otros oficiales felinos que habían vagado gruñeron con un acuerdo. Literalmente.

Hunter levanto sus manos aplacándolo. "Lo siento, lo siento, no lo sabía. Sin ofender." Hizo una mueca mientras trataba de sonreír. "Voy, ya sabes, a conseguir un poco de yodo o algo así para estos arañazos. No quiero que me de Fiebre por Arañazos de Gato, ¿verdad?"

Clawhauser lo fulmino con la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más. "¿_Fiebre por Arañazos de Gato_? ¡Cómo te atreves!"

El policía humano tropezó hacia atrás y murmuro algo antes de huir prácticamente hacia los baños.

Judy frunció el ceño. "¿Qué tiene de malo decir Fiebre por Arañazos de Gato?" ella pregunto con un susurro.

Clawhauser se inclino más cerca. "Nada," le respondió con un guiño.

"Guau, el humano se rascó, ¿no? Asegúrate de que se ponga yodo todos los días," dijo Delgato, que acababa de llegar al escritorio. "Fiebre por Arañazos de Gato no es una broma."

* * *

**Interludio: Primer Aterrizaje, AlphaCen**

"Está por aquí en algún lado," jadeo Wu. "Hemos establecido un perímetro, tiene que estar ahí dentro. Si podemos dejar al perro abajo en el 34th-"

"¿Por qué molestarse?" dijo un oficial que se aproximaba, "¿Ya no tienes un K-9 que pueda actuar como su propio controlador?"

El resto de los oficiales lo miraron, Wu palideció.

"Eso está en la 'otra tabla', Oficial Benning," dijo una dulce voz detrás de él.

Benning palideció antes de enyesar una sonrisa de pánico en su rostro y voltearse para mirar al lobo. "Lo siento, Barker, no quise decir-"

"Estoy tan cansado de esto," ella dijo con irritación. "Mira, sí, soy un lobo timber. Y usas perros que no son sapientes para rastrear animales. Es muy gracioso, de veras divertido. Sin embargo, ¿tal vez puedas inventar una nueva broma?"

Benning trago saliva, especialmente cuando ella le sonrió dulcemente con esos- enormes- dientes. "Lo siento."

Hubo un largo silencio.

Barker de repente se dio cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando. Algunos preocupados, pero todos expectantes.

"Oh, por-" ella espeto. "Está allí, detrás de ese remolque, entre los rosales." Ella camino mientras varios oficiales corrían para atrapar al sospechoso que había olido. "Honestamente, soy más que una nariz."

* * *

**Para**: Jefe de Policía, FLPD

**De**: Oficial Z. Hunter

**Asunto**: Informe 2: El Retorno: Addendum

Entonces, mi compañera resulto ser buena, incluso si ella fuera una novata con las orejas mojadas (y con los conejos, eso significa mucho oído para mojar). Ella persiguió a un chita y aprendí una valiosa lección. Ver archivo adjunto para adiciones a la "otra tabla". Nota: particularmente el que destaqué y subrayé.

Completamente sin relación, un chita intento matarme. Exceptuando su especie, casi me hizo sentir como en casa.

Cita del Día: Seguir. ¡Pero! ¡Sigue solo si eres un hombre valiente! Porque la entrada a esta cueva está custodiada por una criatura tan inmunda, tan cruel, que ningún hombre ha luchado contra ella… ¡y vivido! ¡HUESOS de cincuenta hombres completos yacen *esparcidos* sobre su guarida! ¡Entonces! ¡Valientes caballeros! Si dudas de tu coraje o tu fuerza, no vayas más lejos, ya que la muerte le espera a todos con dientes desagradables, grandes y puntiagudos… - Monty Python, Buscador del Santo Grial

Tu amigo,

Z. Hunter (Puedes llamarme Zach)

* * *

**De**: Jefe de Policía, FLPD

**Para**: Oficial Z. Hunter

**Asunto**: Re: Informe 2: El Retorno: Addendum

Hunter,

Me decepciono mucho escuchar que casi te mata un chita.

Había pensado mejor de ellos, francamente.

¿Por qué me enviaste un archivo adjunto de un video que me muestra bailando con una gacela en una canción pop?

Jefe de Policia, FLPD


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06**

**Intoxicación Pública Capital**

Esa tarde, Nick y Judy salieron a tomar un café después de su turno.

"Entonces," él dijo. "¿Perseguiste al chita?"

"No realmente," la coneja dijo, rodando sus ojos. "Quiero decir, me quedé con él por un tiempo, pero fue Hunter quien realmente lo atrapo."

"Hunter," Nick dijo pensativamente. Judy entrecerró sus ojos hacia él.

"Nick, se lo que estás pensando, y para. Es solo-"

"¿Es qué, Zanahorias?" dijo, neutralmente.

"Tonto. Mira, eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo."

"Sí, es extraño como algunas personas recuerdan como una especie las cazaba por deporte." Nick resoplo. "Qué poco sofisticado de nosotros."

Judy negó con la cabeza. "Él no es así."

"¿Oh, sí? ¿Entonces él piensa en nosotros como personas?" El zorro negó con la cabeza. "He visto como actúa. Somos raros para él."

"Oh, ¿y no piensas en él de manera diferente solo por su especie?" Judy tomo un sorbo de café con ambas manos, su vista fija en su amigo.

Silencio.

"Eso es diferente."

"¿De qué manera?"

* * *

Al día siguiente hubo otra sorpresa.

"Hunter," dijo el jefe en la lista de asistencia. "Estás montando con Wilde hoy."

Hunter enarco las cejas, al igual que el zorro cercano que estaba hablando con Judy. "¿Señor?"

"Te estoy moviendo un poco, para ver con quien te llevas mejor," el jefe dijo. "A pesar de que tú y Hopps lo hicieron de manera adecuada ayer."

"Diosh, ¿adecuadamente?" Hunter dijo, falsamente. "¡Jefe, estoy conmovido!"

"Muy divertido-"

"Desde hace mucho tiempo he tratado de alcanzar las alturas de la adecuación," Hunter entonó, levantando los ojos hacia el techo. "Escalar esos enrarecidos tramos donde-"

"Cállate, Hunter," Bogo espeto por encima de las risas de la habitación. "No eres tan divertido como crees que eres."

"Pocas personas lo son, jefe. Pero dirías que soy lo suficientemente gracioso, o-"

"Avanzando." Bogo dijo, mirando a su nuevo oficial. "Hopps, estás con Delgato hoy. Es moderadamente menos probable que use insultos de especies contra sospechosos, al menos no por ignorancia-"

Hunter se volvió hacia Wilde, quien le estaba dando una mirada evaluadora.

* * *

Nick vio a un hombre alto, ligeramente fuera de forma- con el comienzo definitivo de una barriga visible- humano con características desgastadas y el pelo un poco canoso. Marcas de arañazos de la noche anterior sobresalían incluso en su piel oscura, y tenía una pegatina en su chaleco que decía, en lo que parecía ser con marcador permanente- "Hola, soy un Policía" y debajo, con marcas obvias donde algo parecía haber estado escrito "Y Eso Es Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber".

El zorro extendió su pata. "Tomaste a mi compañera."

Hunter sonrió mientras sacudía la pata del zorro con la suya. "Lo siento. Sin duda, me van a dejar en un lugar seguro y aburrido una vez que lo arruine lo suficiente."

"Siempre y cuando no lo arruines demasiado," Nick dijo.

"Sí, ese es el truco, ¿no? Joderlo lo suficiente como para que no te ofrezcan para nada-" la cara del humano se torció en irritación- "pero no lo suficiente como para que te despidan. Regla Ocho."

Nick parpadeo. "¿Regla Ocho?"

"Nunca rompas reglas por accidente, solo a propósito." Hunter se encogió de hombros. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en esto?"

"Acabo de empezar."

"Otro novato, ¿eh?" Ahora fue el turno de Nick para ser evaluado. "No puedo decir que edad tienen, pero-"

"Hice otras cosas antes de unirme," Nick dijo, de repente incomodo. Él decidió cambiar el tema. "Entonces, escuche que atrapaste a un asesino en serie."

El policía mayor bajo la cabeza. "Mierda, ¿leíste la sesión informativa también?" Él sacudió la cabeza. "No estoy seguro de que me guste la idea de tener informes sobre mí. Suena, no sé, _oficial_."

"No, lo escuche de Hopps." El zorro le sonrió. "¿Sabes lo que hizo en su primer año en el trabajo, verdad?

Hunter levanto una ceja. "No, ¿qué?"

Entonces Nick le dijo.

* * *

Habían llegado a su patrullero cuando Nick termino la historia.

Hunter guardo silencio por un momento mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto. Hasta el momento, nadie le había dicho de su corto viaje de ayer, pero no tenía sentido presionar su suerte- técnicamente se suponía que no debía conducir, aunque los autos eran notablemente similares a los que estaba acostumbrado.

"¿Y eso funciono?"

Nick se sentó y puso en marcha el auto. "¿Qué?" pregunto.

"¿Ella realmente admitió sus crímenes como parte de un monologo malvado? Dime que no enseñan eso como una técnica de interrogatorio en tu Academia."

"Bueno, no," Nick admitió. "Pero ella pensó que íbamos a morir-"

"¡Sí, porque ella podría haberlos matado en cualquier momento literalmente!" Hunter sacudió la cabeza. "¿Qué hubiera pasado si sus matones tuvieran armas de verdad?"

"No hay armas en Terra."

"Está bien, entonces ballestas, o tal vez te habrían lanzado piedras, ¡o simplemente te habrían apuñalado!" Hunter suspiro. "Mira, no estoy adivinando las cosas aquí. Ustedes lo hicieron bien, en general. Solo recuerda que generalmente la vida real no funciona así. Un tipo realmente malo no le cuenta su plan maestro antes de que te mate. Él simplemente te _mata_."

"Oye, no tienes que decírmelo," Nick espeto a la defensiva. "He estado por la cuadra un par de veces, se cómo funcionan las cosas-"

"¿Oh sí? ¿Al igual que cuando tu compañero se mezcla con un jefe del bajo mundo? ¿Y lo amenaza de ser sospechoso?"

Eso detuvo a Nick. Él estaba tratando de pensar en una manera de decirle a Judy que su 'amistad' con el Sr. Big era una mala idea. "Mira-"

"Regla Quince, novato," Hunter dijo, mirándolo con su ojo. "Somos los chicos buenos. Actúa. Como. Tal." Su dedo apuñalo al zorro con las últimas tres palabras. Nick sintió un sonrojo de ira.

"Regla Uno en mi auto," Nick gruño. "Cállate y déjame conducir."

Varios oficiales levantaron la vista sorprendidos cuando el patrullero salió disparado del estacionamiento, con los neumáticos chillando.

"Creí que Nick era el buen conductor," dijo uno.

"Tal vez dejó al humano conducir."

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos estuvieron callados durante la asignación de deberes. En lugar de risas y bromas algo estridentes, solo hubo uno que otro murmullo ocasional y silencioso mientras todos esperaban que llegara el Jefe Bogo.

Judy tenía las orejas pegadas a su espalda, mientras miraba a Nick y Hunter, que se ignoraban entre sí. Ella golpeo un pie con ansiedad.

No estaba segura de lo que había sucedido exactamente, pero los dos mamíferos habían sido extrañamente amables el uno con el otro desde que hicieron la patrulla de ayer. Al menos, fueron las pocas veces en que se vieron obligados a reconocer la existencia del otro.

Nick la vio mirándolo y le dio lo que probablemente pretendía que fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque la forma en que sus orejas se relajaron dejaba en claro que no estaba contento.

El humano era más inescrutable. Judy generalmente se apresuraba a hacer amigos, y la persecución y sus consecuencias posteriores fueron lo suficiente para que ella sintiera algún tipo de amistad con el extraño mamífero, o al menos camaradería. Solo ahora, él ignoraba sus miradas por completo.

Se instalo tristemente en su asiento. Ella era una persona naturalmente amable, que intento y generalmente logró llevarse bien con casi todos. Siempre había deseado- de hecho, esperado- que sus amigos se llevaran bien. Ella había aprendido de la manera difícil el no tratar de meterse en medio de una aparente enemistad como esta.

Por otro lado, tampoco iba a rendirse todavía. Nick y Hunter parecían tener mucho en común- un sentido del humor similar, con una visión irónica y cínica del mundo- y no tenía sentido que estuvieran en desacuerdo.

Solo deseaba saber que había sucedido ayer exactamente.

El jefe entró y fue directo a repartir las asignaciones. Ella había esperado estar emparejada con Wilde, o quizás con Hunter otra vez. En lugar de-

"Wilde y Hunter, están asignados en Little Barking. Hornby, necesito que-"

"¿Qué?" dijeron Hunter y Wilde, simultáneamente procesando las palabras. Ambos se miraron el uno con el otro antes de volverse hacia el jefe.

"No puedes-"

"Yo _no_-"

Bogo dejo escapar un bufido y miró a los dos oficiales.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

"Véanme en mi oficina," él dijo suavemente. "Avanzando-"

El jefe se fue después de terminar de dar los deberes. Echo un vistazo a Nick y Hunter, que suspiraron idénticamente y salieron por la puerta. Las orejas de Nick estaban planas contra su cabeza, y aunque el humano aparentemente no movió sus orejas- lo cual era extraño para Judy- se sorprendió por la similitud en sus posturas mientras seguían resignadamente al jefe.

Ella se tapó las orejas con frustración mientras los veía partir.

* * *

"Los dos tienen un problema."

Tanto el zorro como el humano estaban en posición de firmes, Nick parecía mucho más agudo ya que recién había salido de la Academia. "No es mi problema-" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Entonces ambos se miraron.

Bogo estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. "¿Saben qué? No me importa de quién es el problema. Porque soy el jefe de policía, ¿y adivinen de quién es el problema?"

Tanto el zorro como el humano se señalaron el uno al otro. "¡Suya!"

Bogo considero a los dos por un momento. "Los dos tienen más de treinta años de edad," él dijo con calma. "Por lo tanto no debería señalar lo infantil que eso fue."

Hunter ignoro cuidadosamente a Wilde. "Mire, señor, a veces las personalidades no encajan, y eso está bien. Solo póngame con alguien más, ¿de acuerdo? Ayer trabaje bien con Hopps."

Bogo escucho, apenas, un leve gruñido de Wilde. Hunter también debió haberlo oído, porque se volvió para mirar al zorro. El zorro le devolvió la mirada, con los labios ligeramente abiertos que mostraban unos dientes muy blancos, y muy afilados.

El jefe sacudió la cabeza. "Nop. Tú-" apunto a Wilde- "vas a aprender a llevarte bien con los humanos. Probablemente tendremos turistas en unos años, por lo que sería una buena oportunidad para ti. Y para mí- Podría aprender algo sobre ti. Y tú-" apunto a Hunter- "vas a aprender a llevarte bien con los zorros." Se echo hacia atrás.

"¿Qué pasa si no puedo?" Hunter pregunto desafiante.

"Entonces, habré aprendido algo sobre los humanos, ¿no?"

El humano lo miró. Luego, lentamente, miró al zorro que tenía a su lado. "¿Qué dices, Oficial Wilde?"

Wilde lo considero por un largo minuto. "A Judy le gustas," él dijo lentamente.

Hunter parpadeo. "¿Sí? ¿Y?"

"Eso es importante. Ella es un buen mamífero- y un buen policía."

Lentamente, Hunter asintió. "Sí, creo que es."

El zorro sacó una zarpa. "Está bien, estoy dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad."

El humano lo tomó. "Yo también."

"Dios, no es dulce. Ahora váyanse de mi oficina y hagan un poco de trabajo policial," Bogo gruño. Sorprendidos, ambos oficiales se echaron hacia atrás y huyeron de la habitación. Él cogió el primero de muchos documentos de su bandeja. "Me estoy volviendo demasiado viejo para está mierda."

* * *

"Entonces, ¿por qué voy a ir a la cárcel?" pregunto el armadillo en el asiento trasero. De nuevo.

"Intoxicación Pública," Hunter contesto. Miró a su compañero. "Entonces, realmente, ¿qué hiciste antes de convertirte en policía?"

"Vendía propano y accesorios de propano," Wilde respondió suavemente. "¿Qué pasa contigo?"

Hunter lo miro sospechosamente, pero se encogió de hombros. "Era un plomero."

"¿Un plomero? Diablos de un cambio de carrera."

El policía mayor se encogió de hombros. "Era un trabajo parecido cuando lo piensas un poco."

"Espera, ¿por qué voy a la cárcel?" grito el armadillo.

"Intoxicación Pública," Wilde respondió. "Por quinta vez." Echo un vistazo a su compañero. "Entonces, ¿por qué ser policía?"

"Porque es mejor que cavar zanjas y limpiar fosas sépticas para ganarse la vida."

Wilde considero eso mientras giraba hacia a la estación sally-port. "Eso es- notablemente honesto."

"Qué, ¿esperabas que dijera que quería ayudar a la gente?" Hunter respondió mientras desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad.

Cuando abrió la puerta, el armadillo les miro con los ojos nublados. "Sólo tengo una pregunta."

Ambos policías rodaron los ojos. "Dispara," Hunter dijo.

"¿Por qué voy a la cárcel?"

Los dos policías intercambiaron miradas.

"Asesinato capital," Hunter respondió.

El armadillo parpadeo. "¿Qué? ¿Qué?" pregunto con voz aterrorizada.

Hunter se inclino hacia adelante. "Apuesto que te acordaras de eso, ¿no?" Él ayudo al confundido mamífero a salir del auto y comenzó a guiarlo a la cárcel. "¿Qué pasa contigo?"

Wilde se quito las gafas de aviador mientras caminaba por la puerta de sally-port. "¿Qué pasa conmigo?"

"¿Por qué decidiste convertirte en policía?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, divisaron a una familiar figura de orejas largas en el escritorio de la cárcel, completando algunos papeles. Un antílope descontento los miro desde el área de espera.

Hopps levanto la vista y sonrió alegremente. "¡Oye, mis dos compañeros preferidos!"

Nick le sonrió. Hunter hizo una pausa, mirando entre los dos.

"Oh," él dijo, simplemente, ocultando su sonrisa. Dirigió al armadillo a la sala de espera. "Adelante, en el interior."

"Miré, oficial, no maté a nadie-"

"Está bien," Wilde dijo con voz razonable. "Desde que has sido tan cooperativo, veré si puedo hacer que los cargos caigan en intoxicación pública. ¿Suena bien?"

El armadillo asintió vigorosamente. "¡Si señor! ¡Gracias, señor!"

"Muy bien entonces. En la jaula."

Judy escucho el intercambio. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia el armadillo, luego de vuelta a Wilde, luego al armadillo otra vez. "¿Por qué va a ir a la cárcel?" ella pregunto con incertidumbre.

"Oh, ahora no empieces," Wilde respondió.

Judy realmente no entendía por qué ambos se echaron a reír, pero claramente hubo una expresión de alivio en sus rostros mientras trabajan en sus papeles.

* * *

Durante las siguientes semanas, en las que Bogo intercambiaba el rodeo entre Hopps y Wilde- "Supongo que ustedes dos pueden llevarse bien" él había murmurado con un tono casi decepcionado- sucedió algo extraño.

Al principio, Hunter no fue capaz de señalarlo. Estaban haciendo un trabajo policial solido y constante. Aburrido, en otras palabras. Respondiendo a los empleados domésticos, respondiendo a llamadas por ruidos altos, envarar casas de drogas. Hicieron algunas buenas detenciones. Cuando viajaba con Hopps, Wilde generalmente- si era lo suficientemente tranquilo- los acompañaba en su propio auto y viceversa.

Le enseño a Judy como reconocer la diferencia entre alguien que solo estaba nervioso porque había un policía observándolos y alguien que estaba nervioso porque había un policía observándolos, y estaban tramando algo.

Le enseño a Wilde como equilibrar su encanto natural con la autoridad que un oficial de policía necesitaba tener.

Wilde le enseño sobre la ciudad, quien era quien, como moverse y, lo más importante, donde estaban los buenos lugares para comer.

Judy le enseño como hablar con diferentes especies, como trabajar con el sistema informático que utilizaban los Zootopianos, y cómo funcionaba el departamento.

Estaban reunidos en un pequeño restaurante que Wilde había recomendado, Hunter bebiendo un café- gracias a los dioses que todavía había café- cuando algo lo golpeo. "Bueno, estaré condenado."

Wilde arqueo una ceja hacia él. "Es demasiado temprano o demasiado tarde para una epifanía, Hunter."

"Me acabo de dar cuenta de porque esto es tan raro."

"¿Qué es raro?" Hopps pregunto, quien regresaba del baño. "Quiero decir, además de ser el único de tú especie que trabaja en Zootopia."

"No, lo pensé y no fue eso." Hunter se inclino hacia atrás y miro a los dos cariñosamente. "Me acabo de dar cuenta, por primera vez en años, que me estoy divirtiendo en el trabajo."

Los ojos de Hopps se agrandaron y sus orejas cayeron. "¡Eso es terrible!"

Wilde la miro maliciosamente, luego se volvió hacia Hunter con fingida preocupación en sus ojos. "Oh, sí, no podemos tener eso. Oye, Fluff, tal vez el jefe lo pondrá de nuevo en servicio de estacionamiento si le preguntamos amablemente."

Ella frunció el ceño. "Eso no es lo que quise decir. Quiero decir, ¿cómo no puedes disfrutar de este trabajo? ¡Estamos haciendo el mundo un lugar mejor!"

Hunter le sonrió. "Dile eso al gato montés que arrestamos ayer."

"Nos lo agradecerá por eso algún día," ella dijo con remilgo.

Wilde y Hunter compartieron una mirada. "Sí, claro," dijo Wilde sin convicción. Se volvió hacia Hunter. "Entonces, ¿qué es tan divertido al respecto?"

Hunter dio un mordisco a su emparedado mientras lo consideraba. "Supongo- bueno, es que todo esto es nuevo. Es lo mismo de antes, lo mismo de muchas maneras-" mucho más de lo que esperaba- "pero diferente." Él se encogió de hombros. "No sé cómo explicarlo."

"A veces solo tienes que probar cosas nuevas," Hopps dijo. "Nunca hubiera abandonado Bunnyburrow si no hubiera estado dispuesta a hacer algo diferente. ¡Y mírame ahora!" Ella extendió sus brazos, golpeando a Nick. "¡Lo siento!"

"¡Ack!" grito el zorro. "¡Brutalidad policial! ¡Llamare a Asuntos Internos!"

Hunter sonrió y continuó comiendo su emparedado mientras los dos bromeaban con buen humor.

_Novatos_, pensó con cariño.

* * *

**Interludio: Primer Aterrizaje, AlphaCen**

"¡Una confesión caliente, en camino!" Wu abofeteo jubilosamente la declaración firmada frente al jefe.

"Firmado, sellado, y entregado." Barker dijo, sonriendo.

El jefe sonrió débilmente a los dos oficiales eufóricos. "Lo sé."

Se sonrieron el uno al otro.

"Estaba viendo la sesión de interrogatorio. Pensaba en chequear su progreso, Oficial Barker."

Sus sonrisas se deslizaron, solo una fracción.

El jefe se inclino hacia adelante. "Dígame, Oficial Barker, ¿enseñan 'Ojos de Cachorro' como una técnica de interrogación estándar en Zootopia, o está en el curso avanzado?"

* * *

**Para**: Jefe de Policía, FLPD

**De**: Oficial Z. Hunter

**Asunto**: Informe 3: La Saga Continúa

Entonces esto no es tan malo como me temía.

He tenido dos compañeros desde que comencé, desconectándolos periódicamente.

Judy Hopps es un pequeño conejo con un gran sueño. Era una coneja de campo que se convirtió en la primera conejita en ingresar y pasar la Academia ZPD, y lo hizo como la primera de su clase. Dado que la mayoría de los policías aquí son grandes presas- como rinocerontes o elefantes- o depredadores, eso era un infierno de algo. Ella es inteligente y dedicada, aunque ingenua. Creo que hará una gran policía algún día, siempre y cuando ella no permita que el trabajo la alcance.

Mi otro compañero, Nick Wilde, es un zorro. Eso sonó mal. Solo para aclarar, él es un zorro literal. Quiero decir- mira, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Es viejo- comenzó en el departamento hace poco, y tiene más de treinta. Tiene un pasado misterioso, pero hasta ahora ha sido bastante profesional y no parece permitir que se interponga en su trabajo. Al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien- él es un poco arrogante y sarcástico- pero creo que su corazón está en el lugar correcto. Estoy bastante seguro de que él y Hopps tienen algún tipo de relación, lo cual es adorable- novatos, ¿sabes?

De todos modos, ¿cómo van las cosas en Primer Aterrizaje?

* * *

**Para**: Oficial Z. Hunter

**De**: Jefe de Policía, FLPD

**Asunto**: Re: Informe 3: La Saga Continúa

Hunter,

Se da cuenta de que estos informes tienen que ver con la infraestructura, las operaciones y los recursos de la ZPD para que podamos aprender cómo integrarlos con los nuestros, ¿cierto? No es para que pueda aprender acerca de la tensión sexual no resuelta entre un conejo y un zorro.

Jefe de Policía, FLPD

* * *

**Para**: Oficial Z. Hunter

**De**: Jefe de Policía, FLPD

**Asunto**: Re: Informe 3: La Saga Continúa

Está bien, ¿entonces un conejo y un zorro? ¿Cómo funciona eso?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07**

**Solo un Cerdo**

No podía durar.

Hunter había sido policía durante mucho tiempo. Había subidas, había bajadas. A veces la gente te amaba, la mayor parte del tiempo la indiferencia era lo mejor que podías esperar.

Era uno de los pocos trabajos que, cuanto mejor hacías, menos personas querían verte.

Así que tomó la noticia del homicidio- una relativa rareza en Zootopia- con ecuanimidad.

"Sólo relájate, Hopps."

Judy lo miró, sus patas todavía agarraban el volante. "Estoy bien."

Él la miró. Los mamíferos de Zootopia eran ciertamente diferentes de los humanos en sus gestos y lenguaje corporal, pero había similitudes, y él había pasado suficiente tiempo con el conejo para interpretar la tensión de la postura de su cuerpo, las orejas aplanadas contra su espalda y el silencio que emanaba del asiento del conductor.

Revisó la información del recibo de la llamada, que simplemente decía que un cerdo había caído, aparentemente no respiraba, y sangraba mucho.

Hunter se concentró en no pensar en 'sangrar como un cerdo atorado.' Tenía la sensación de que no le iría bien.

Las tolvas frenaron los frenos, el auto patinó en las calles que estaban mojadas por la lluvia ligera. "¡Vamos!" Gritó ella mientras salía corriendo del auto.

"¡Más despacio, Hopps!" Hunter gritó mientras la seguía. Había una pequeña multitud reunida- a una buena distancia del cuerpo. "Por lo que sabemos, el asesino sigue estando-" Hopps no estaba escuchando.

El cerdo se desplomó, arrodillado, aunque su cabeza tocaba el hormigón en una actitud de casi genuflexión. Su rostro estaba torcido ligeramente, sus ojos estaban ciegos y se veían vidriosos. La sangre corría roja en la cuneta donde había caído.

Hopps corrió hacia él y le puso los dedos en la garganta, buscando el pulso.

Hunter la siguió, los ojos escaneando el área. La multitud comenzó a dispersarse, especialmente los elementos más cambiantes. Observó sus manos cuidadosamente. Regla Seis. Mira las manos. Las manos son las que sostienen las armas. Las manos son las que pueden matarte. O las patas, supuso.

Ninguno de ellos se acercó más.

Las orejas de Hopps estaban bajas y él se apresuró a acercarse cuando ella comenzó a rodar el cuerpo. "¡Hopps, se ha ido!" Dijo, agarrando su hombro.

"¡Sin pulso! ¡Necesito hacer RCP!" Ella dijo, sacudiéndose la mano. Intentó voltear el cuerpo, pero no pudo mover el peso muerto.

"Hopps!" Hunter la retiró. "Ha estado muerto por un tiempo, Hopps." No estaba seguro de cómo lo sabía- pero lo sabía. Eventualmente aprendes. Ella seguía tratando de llegar al cuerpo. "¡Judy! ¡Se ha ido, maldita sea! Déjalo en paz- los chicos de la escena del crimen no querrán que se mueva."

"Tenemos que intentar-"

Justo entonces, los paramédicos se apresuraron. Revisaron rápidamente al cerdo y luego negaron con la cabeza. "Está muerto," dijo uno, un conejo. Con un sobresalto, Hunter se dio cuenta de que era el mismo que lo había tratado cuando fue atacado por el chita. No sabía que podía diferenciar entre los diferentes animales de esa manera.

Hunter miró a Hopps. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, mirando el cadáver. No estaba seguro de si la humedad que veía era de la lluvia o-

"Hopps." Ella siguió mirando. "¡Hopps!"

"Qué- ¿qué?"

"Ve al auto, dile a las otras unidades que pueden reducir la velocidad." Ella lo miró sin comprender. "No quiero que se apresuren a llegar aquí con esta lluvia," dijo un poco más gentilmente. Él le dio un ligero empujón.

Ella todavía dudaba.

Puso un poco de chasquido en su voz. "¡Manos a la obra, Oficial Hopps!"

El conejo cerró los ojos, respiró hondo. "Está bien." Cuando los abrió, no hubo un toque de lágrimas, solo determinación. Caminó hasta el coche patrulla.

Hunter la vio irse. "Atta-chica," dijo en voz baja. Miró a los paramédicos, sacando su cuaderno mientras lo hacía. "Entonces, ¿qué lleváis con el tiempo pronunciado?" Miró de nuevo el cuerpo y frunció el ceño cuando, finalmente, vio la herida.

* * *

Nick se detuvo, explorando los ojos con instintos preparados por años en la calle- aunque la mayoría no era como un policía. Inmediatamente, escogió a Judy, de pie con su impermeable en el perímetro exterior, con los brazos cruzados alrededor de ella. Sus ojos se detuvieron en ella un momento con preocupación, luego miró más allá. Hunter estaba parado cerca de la víctima, señalando algo a un rinoceronte con una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

Sus ojos se movieron entre ellos. Hunter parecía que tenía algo. Por lo que parece, algo importante. Sus instintos le dijeron que debería averiguar qué estaba pasando allí.

Caminó hacia Judy.

"Oye, Zanahorias."

Miró hacia atrás, bajando la capucha para ver mejor- que era un poco demasiado grande para ella. Sus ojos se suavizaron ligeramente cuando lo vio. "Oye, Nick." Se giró para mirar hacia atrás a la curiosa multitud, adelgazándose un poco cuando la lluvia se hizo un poco más intensa.

Nick miró a Hunter. "¿Qué está mal?"

Ella se giró hacia él, y él en realidad dio un paso atrás. "¿Qué está _mal_?" dijo ella, casi escupiendo las palabras. "Además del mamífero muerto de allí, ¿quieres decir?"

"Zanahorias-"

"Hunter me detuvo," dijo ella. Una pata agarró una oreja, inconscientemente. "Estaba tratando de ayudarlo-"

Nick vaciló. "Él- podría haber-"

"No." El conejo respiró hondo. "Se había ido."

Um. "Entonces-"

"¿Cómo puedes pararte allí y no intentarlo?" Dijo ella, casi para sí misma. "Cómo puedes simplemente mirar eso y pensar- ¿bueno, no deberíamos mover el cuerpo?"

No sabía qué decir. "Tal vez solo sea parte de ser un policía. Tal vez él solo vea-" se detuvo.

"¿Qué, Nick? ¿Tal vez él solo ve qué?" Ella se volvió de nuevo para mirarlo. "¿Solo un cerdo muerto?"

La lluvia se intensificó, y ella se levantó la capucha mientras le daba la espalda.

No, no en él, se dio cuenta, mientras miraba cómo ella se mantenía en pie.

En Hunter.

"Mire, oficial Hunter," dijo el rinoceronte con paciencia condescendiente goteando de cada palabra. "Esto no es Primer Aterrizaje, Alpha Centauri. Esto es Zootopia."

"Está bien, entonces, ¿cómo lo explicas?"

"Heridas por arma blanca," dijo el detective. "Heridas de puñalada realmente profundas. ¿Tal vez una espada?"

Hunter puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Una espada? ¿De verdad? Apenas consigues homicidios con cuchillos, ya que casi todos tienen garras."

"Cosas más extrañas han pasado."

"Cosas extrañas, ¿eh? ¿Como lo que estoy sugiriendo?"

El rinoceronte lo fulminó con la mirada y, sacudiendo la cabeza con irritación, se alejó.

Hunter escuchó a alguien acurrucarse detrás de él. Sacudió la cabeza. "Deberías estar en el perímetro todavía, Hopps."

"Lo soy."

Hunter se volvió para ver a Wilde, que lo observaba atentamente. Había algo en su postura- Hunter lo ignoró. Trabajo por hacer. "¿Cómo está Hopps?"

"Ella está bien. Molesta."

"Ella estará bien." Hunter miró hacia otro lado. "Ella es una conejita dura."

El zorro resopló. "Cuéntame sobre eso. Ella nunca te ha chantajeado."

Hunter entrecerró los ojos ante el zorro. "¿Chantajeado?"

"Entonces, ¿crees que hay algo extraño en las heridas?" Wilde dijo apresuradamente.

Hunter le dirigió una mirada que decía, _Vamos a hablar sobre esto más tarde._

Wilde devolvió una que decía _Ya veremos_.

El veterano policía hizo un gesto. "Mira esas lesiones."

Wilde se puso en cuclillas, mirando el cadáver sin acercarse demasiado. "Podrían ser puñaladas."

Hunter negó con la cabeza. "Improbable." Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, luego comenzó a caminar por la calle, con su linterna apagada para ayudar a ver en la creciente oscuridad.

Wilde observó su lento progreso durante unos minutos mientras caminaba lentamente, subiendo y bajando la calle. "¿Qué estás buscando?"

"Por-" De repente, Hunter se inclinó cuando vio un destello. Se acercó, se enderezó. "Por eso."

El zorro se acercó. "¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó, sin reconocer el pequeño cilindro de metal en la calle.

Hunter miró al rinoceronte, ahora hablando con los paramédicos. "Es una caja de balas."

* * *

"Armas."

Bogo lo fulminó con la mirada. No parecía estar dirigido a Hunter por una vez. Era más una mirada genérica, una mirada dirigida al universo por no cumplir con las expectativas muy razonables que el jefe requería.

"Alguien ha traído armas a Zootopia."

"Me pregunto quién pudo haber sido," murmuró Procyon, el alcalde. Quien miró furioso a Hunter.

Hunter hizo una mueca. Nunca se sintió cómodo con las bragas- lo que consideraba que todos los que estaban por encima del rango de 'oficial de patrulla' estaban- y aquí les estaba dando malas noticias. Se preguntó si los mamíferos de Terra habían desarrollado alguna costumbre con respecto a dispararle a los mensajeros.

"Le aseguro que mi gobierno no dejará piedra sin mover en esta investigación," dijo el subsecretario Horne sin problemas. "Casi no creo que el oficial Hunter haya tenido nada que ver con esto. Uno no debería dispararle al mensajero."

"No les des ninguna idea," murmuró Hunter.

Si alguien oía, lo ignoraban. "No me refería a él, personalmente, subsecretario." Procyon olfateó. "Me refiero a su especie-"

"Creo que lo que el alcalde está tratando de decir," dijo Leapzig, "es que no hay industria doméstica de armas de fuego en Terra. Por lo tanto, es probable que provenga de Estrellas Humanas."

"Tenemos varios contrabandistas que están buscando nuevos mercados," reconoció Horne con amargura. "Y tenga la seguridad de que serán castigados si los encuentran. Suponiendo que esa sea la fuente de esta arma."

El resto de la asamblea hizo ruidos de estar de acuerdo.

Excepto por uno. "¿No estamos olvidando algo?" Hunter preguntó.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él. "Hunter," comenzó Horne en tono de advertencia.

"¿Qué estamos olvidando, Oficial Hunter?" Preguntó el alcalde condescendientemente. "Por favor, ilumínanos."

"¿Qué tal el Sr. Susslun?"

Había miradas en blanco casi por todas partes. Casi.

"¿Quién es el Sr. Susslun?" Preguntó el alcalde.

Fue Bogo quien habló. "El señor Susslun fue el mamífero que fue asesinado."

Algunos de los mamíferos en la reunión tuvieron la gracia de parecer avergonzados. La mayoria-

No lo hizo.

Solo uno al día, pensó Hunter, apretando los dientes. Solo déjame matar a un político un día.

"Naturalmente, estoy seguro de que el ZPD tendrá razón en el caso. Sin duda, usted podrá encontrar al asesino," dijo el alcalde, finalmente.

Bogo miró a Hunter, con una leve expresión de respeto en sus ojos. "Pretendo."

"Muy bien. Bueno, jefe, oficial Hunter, gracias por su tiempo."

Los dos recogieron sus notas. Hunter tenía su informe y la declaración escrita que Homicidios había insistido que proporcionara- Bogo tenía una pila de papeles que hicieron que Hunter se sintiera un poco mareado solo por mirar- y salió.

Bogo miró a Hunter. Se preparó.

En lugar de- bueno, lo que sea que esperaba- Bogo dijo: "¿Cómo está Hopps?"

El parpadeó. "Ella está bien."

El gran mamífero ladeó la cabeza. "Sabes, cuando ella comenzó, no pensé que pudiera lograrlo."

"¿Sí?" Habían empezado a caminar.

"Pequeño conejito en una gran ciudad. Me imaginé que iba a salir herida. Sacarla del departamento parecía ser más amable que dejarla ir a casa en una silla de ruedas- o en una bolsa de cadáveres."

"Ella es más dura que eso," Hunter dijo con convicción.

"Claro. Ella demostró que era lo suficientemente fuerte físicamente, al menos-" Bogo mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras caminaban afuera- "a su manera."

Caminaron en silencio por un momento. Entonces, Hunter se detuvo y se volvió hacia Bogo. "He estado entrenando novatos durante mucho tiempo, jefe."

Bogo también se había detenido. Él no dijo nada, solo asintió para que Hunter continuara.

"Pasas ocho horas al día, cinco días a la semana montando un turno, haciendo trabajo policial, aprendes cómo leerlos. Lo haces con novatos, aprendes cómo decir lo buenos que son."

Una leve sonrisa cruzó el rostro del búfalo de agua. "¿Y qué tan bueno crees que es Hopps, Hunter?"

Hunter sonrió. "Bueno, espero que estés listo para retirarte cuando ella acepte tu trabajo."

La sonrisa del jefe se congeló, y luego se echó a reír. Sacudió la cabeza. "¿Estás listo para poner tu dinero dónde está esa gran boca tuya, Hunter?"

Nunca voluntario. Nunca voluntario. Nunca- "Tomaremos el caso, jefe."

Una vez más, el jefe se rió entre dientes. "Tu jefe no tenía razón en ese perfil que me envió de ti."

Hunter frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Dijo que eras inteligente." Bogo abrió la puerta de su auto y entró. "No dijo del todo que eras muy inteligente. Pero lo eres." Cerró la puerta, luego bajó la ventanilla. "Toma."

Hunter tomó el papeleo del jefe. Lo miró. Como sospechaba, era el informe del homicidio, las fotos de la escena del crimen, todo.

Él arqueó una ceja. "No vas a decirme que tengo cuarenta y ocho horas para resolver esto, ¿verdad, jefe?"

El búfalo resopló, aunque había un brillo en sus ojos. "¿Sería eso de cliché? Solo hazlo, Hunter. Hopps y Wilde estarán en una tarea especial contigo."

Hunter hizo un saludo. "¡Señor, sí, señor!"

Bogo lo miró de reojo mientras retrocedía el auto.

"¿No vas a decirme que soy un cañón suelto?" Gritó Hunter mientras se alejaba. "¿Tal vez amenazar con quitarme mi placa?"

Cuando el jefe se retiró, Hunter pudo agregar algo nuevo a su lista mental de Cosas que los Búfalos pueden hacer, a saber, hacer gestos obscenos.

* * *

"¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?" Hunter murmuró mientras caminaba por las puertas de la cafetería. Un par de- ¿ciervos? Todavía no había descubierto a todas las especies todavía- hicieron una doble toma- cuando lo vieron. Los ignoró e hizo una línea directa- a su mesa habitual, donde estaban sentados Hopps y Wilde.

Wilde le asintió mientras se sentaba. Hopps no dijo nada- ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos. Él le dirigió una mirada burlona y la transfirió a Wilde, quien de repente encontró algo interesante sobre su café para considerar.

Hunter decidió que hablarían cuando estuvieran listos. "Así que hoy rompí un montón de mis propias reglas."

Wilde levantó la vista. Hopps continuó manteniendo su cabeza baja, las orejas apoyadas contra su espalda.

"Hablé con el jefe sobre el caso Susslun." Tomó un respiro profundo. "Es nuestro."

Hopps miró eso. Los ojos de Wilde se ensancharon. "Eso es un caso de homicidio."

Hunter se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, el jefe cree que podemos manejarlo. Estamos en una tarea especial por un tiempo."

"Eso es-" Los ojos de Hopps se abrieron aún más. "No nos dijo que teníamos cuarenta y ocho horas para resolverlo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?" Hunter la miró fijamente. "No, por supuesto que no. ¿Qué crees que es esto, una especie de película de policías?"

Ella exhaló con aparente alivio. Luego volvió a mirar hacia abajo, removiendo su café lentamente.

Wilde la miró, luego miró a Hunter sin poder hacer nada.

"Está bien… entonces, ¿por qué el conejito no está muy entusiasmado con esto?" Preguntó Hunter lentamente. "Quiero decir, puedes estar entusiasmado con las multas de estacionamiento. Este es un caso de _homicidio._"

Ella lo miró entonces. Y él empujó su silla hacia atrás un poco sorprendido.

Guau, los conejos pueden parecer _malos_.

"Sí, ¿por qué no estaría emocionada?" Preguntó ella, su voz más dura. Hunter se echó hacia atrás mientras se levantaba y golpeaba sus patas sobre la mesa. "Quiero decir, ¡alguien murió hoy! ¡Qué oportunidad para mi carrera!" Otros clientes miraron sorprendidos a su mesa.

Hunter intercambió una mirada de preocupación con Wilde. "Oye, Zanahorias, no quiso decir-" comenzó el zorro, pero Hunter ya estaba hablando.

"Hopps, escucha, sé que este no es un trabajo fácil." Su conmoción fue reemplazada gradualmente por la ira. "Y también deberías saberlo. Regla Tres- ¡no puedes salvarlos a todos!"

"¡Pero al menos puedes intentarlo!" Ella gritó.

Hunter abrió la boca. Y la cerró nuevamente.

Ahora todos en la tienda los estaban mirando.

"Me voy a casa." Se levantó y tiró unos cuantos dólares sobre la mesa. Ella hizo una pausa "Que te jodan a ti y a tus estúpidas reglas," dijo ella, casi demasiado bajo como para escuchar.

Entonces ella se fue.

Los dos machos en la mesa se miraron incómodos el uno al otro.

Después de un momento, Hunter se aclaró la garganta. "Entonces, eh, ¿qué acaba de pasar?"

Wilde lo miró, sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "Caramba, un pequeño conejo paisano tiene su primera muerte violenta con la que lidiar y tú decidiste tomar el caso sin siquiera preguntárselo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que podría tomárselo tan mal?"

"Eh."

Hunter era inteligente. Fue experimentado. Y él estaba orgulloso de ambas cosas. Lo que significaba que no estaba acostumbrado a admitir que estaba equivocado. Lo que puede haber ido de alguna manera a explicar sus próximas palabras.

"Ella tiene que lidiar con eso alguna vez."

Wilde levantó la cabeza bruscamente, su rostro inexpresivo, pero sus ojos penetrantes. "Oh, en serio, ¿Oficial Hunter?"

Tampoco le gustaba que lo desafiaran. "He estado vigilando tantos años como ha estado _vivo_, Wilde, no me digas cómo tratar con los novatos. ¡Tiene que ver y escuchar estas cosas en algún momento!" Él se inclinaba hacia adelante también, ahora.

Wilde casi se acerca a la mesa. "¿Sí? ¿Se te ocurrió que tal vez ella no debería haberlo escuchado de ti?"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso, _zorro_?"

"Disculpe," dijo una camarera de aspecto nervioso, una ardilla. Ambos machos se giraron para mirarla. "Voy a tener que pedirles que se lo guarden o se vayan." Ella los vio a los ojos y se calló con fuerza.

Wilde agarró su abrigo. "Nos vamos."

"Yo no-"

"Sí, lo harás, _humano_," escupió Wilde. "Tienes algo que debes ver. Y te llevaré allí."


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08**

**Hunter**

"¿Qué lugar es este?" Preguntó Hunter con inquietud.

Habían cabalgado en silencio hasta el edificio, que estaba un poco alejado de la ciudad. El sol de la tarde se inclinaba sobre la estructura, un rectángulo de hormigón desnudo y utilitario, cuya parte trasera se inclinaba hasta tocar el suelo. "Parece un búnker."

"Eso fue una vez," dijo Wilde. "Ven." Su voz era plana, controlada.

Siguió al zorro mientras se dirigían al edificio y a un vestíbulo lúgubre. Una cabra de aspecto somnoliento se sentó detrás del escritorio. Cuando se acercaron, la cabra se incorporó. "¡Oh, bienvenido! Por lo general, no recibimos visitas a esta hora-" se detuvo cuando Hunter entró. Su mandíbula cayó.

"No tardaremos demasiado," le aseguró Wilde. "¿Cuánto cuesta la entrada otra vez?"

Los ojos de la cabra nunca dejaron a Hunter. "¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?" tartamudeó ella.

"No. ¿Cuánto?"

"Son siete cincuenta cada uno, pero-"

Wilde dio un golpe de veinte. "Guarda el cambio."

Todavía incómodo, Hunter siguió al zorro más adentro del edificio. "¿Un museo?" preguntó mientras entraban a la primera habitación. Había mesas de exhibición, por lo tanto adivinó un museo. Habilidades de observación entrenadas y todo.

"Sí." Wilde se recostó contra una de las exhibiciones. "Mira a tu alrededor."

Confundido, Hunter se acercó a la mesa más cercana, que contenía varios- parpadeó.

Artículos domésticos comunes, en lo que parecían estados extremos de descomposición.

Distinguió una plancha de ropa, un juego de teclas de un piano y lo que la etiqueta identificaba como chips de computadora altamente corroídos.

Todavía confundido, miró el texto explicativo en una pequeña placa junto a la exhibición.

Todos estos artículos fueron recuperados de una excavación en lo que los humanos llamaron Toronto, que se encontraba en el continente de América del Norte. Se cree que la excelente condición de los artefactos es el resultado de-

Miró a Wilde. "Artefactos humanos."

"Sip."

Miró hacia abajo. "Bueno entonces-"

"¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué nuestra sociedad se parece tanto a la tuya? También me confundió un poco, cuando comenzamos a escuchar sobre ti," reflexionó el zorro. "Quiero decir, muchos mamíferos esperaban que así fuera, pero-" se encogió de hombros. "Vamos. Quiero decir, el Virus Evolutivo nos hizo mucho más como tú, pero ¿hasta ese punto? Usamos las ruinas de tu civilización para construir la nuestra."

"No entiendo," dijo Hunter. "¿Por qué eso te haría temernos?" Porque eso era lo que estaba viendo en la cara del zorro, aunque apagado y oculto. Temor.

Nunca había tenido un amigo que le temiera antes.

No le gustó.

El zorro le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Entraron en otra sala de exposición.

Hunter leyó el letrero de arriba. "La Guerra-" se detuvo.

_La Guerra entre Humanos y Mamíferos._

"Guerra," dijo con incertidumbre.

Wilde lo miró. "Sí."

Hunter se movió hacia una de las placas.

_Cuando los humanos descubrieron que los mamíferos habían evolucionado, respondieron de inmediato con una fuerza mortal. Las leyendas hablan de fuego lloviendo desde los cielos, de humanos que se encuentran en manadas de caza que mataron a todos los mamíferos con los que se encontraron. La evidencia arqueológica reciente ha revelado estas leyendas._

_Algunos estudios indican que hasta el 85% de todos los mamíferos en Terra murieron durante ese tiempo._

Hubo más.

Había artefactos de los campos de caza establecidos por humanos. Había gráficos que explicaban sobre los isótopos radiactivos descubiertos que indicaban múltiples detonaciones nucleares. Había mapas que los mostraban en todo el mundo.

Había huesos carbonizados, que habían sido descubiertos en los campamentos de caza, que las notas de la exposición explicaban útilmente que pertenecían a mamíferos sensibles. Muchos tenían marcas de dientes.

Marcas de dientes humanos.

Hunter se sintió vagamente enfermo, casi desmayado. Quería dejar de leer. Quería irse a casa.

Siguió a Wilde más adentro del museo.

A través de otra puerta, donde un guardia los detuvo con la mano levantada. "La exposición está cerrada por limpieza."

Wilde solo señaló a Hunter. "Necesita ver esto."

El guardia lo miró- y asintió. "Adelante."

No había miedo, ira ni odio en la cara del guardia. En todo caso, parecía comprensivo.

Eso lo empeoró.

Hunter entró en la última habitación, pasó el cartel que advierte a los padres que no traigan mamíferos jóvenes al interior.

"Este búnker fue una de las cabezas de playa para los grupos de caza humanos que llegaron a Terra," explicó Wilde en voz baja. "Volverían aquí después de sus expediciones."

Hunter tuvo que obligarse a entrar.

Era una sala de trofeos.

Rinocerontes, búfalos de agua, leones, leopardos, lobos.

Sus cabezas los miraban fijamente, con ojos de cristal sin ver en la penumbra.

Hunter entró más y vio a Wilde de pie junto a un-

Cerró los ojos. Los policías no lloran.

Así que se apartó resueltamente del zorro taxidermizado y se quedó mirando el pelaje de un conejo, extendido a través de la pared.

* * *

Wilde miró al humano- su amigo- y suspiró. Fue duro, pero necesitaba ver esto, necesitaba entender. Se acercó, demasiado corto para descansar una mano sobre su hombro, pero se quedó cerca de él.

"Los policías no lloran," murmuró Hunter.

"Sí," dijo el zorro. "Debe ser todo este polvo. Se te mete en los ojos."

* * *

**Interludio: Primer Aterrizaje, AlphaCen**

Barker llamó a la puerta. Esperó pacientemente mientras dos voces se peleaban dentro, antes de que finalmente se abriera.

"Oficial Barker, FLPD," ella dijo. "¿Usted llamó a la policía, señor?"

El pelo del humano- no, se recordó a sí misma- estaba desaliñado y cubría parcialmente su barbilla, lo que había aprendido era una señal de mal aseo. Él la miró asombrado. "¡Mierda santa, un perro que habla!"

Suspiró. "Lobo, en realidad." Wu, detrás de ella, le dirigió una mirada preocupada.

Chasqueó los dedos. "¡Bien, lo recuerdo ahora! ¡Eres el oficial del planeta animal!"

Wu hizo una mueca y abrió su portapapeles, abriendo su bolígrafo.

Barker trató de seguir siendo paciente. "¿Tuviste una queja sobre los ladridos del perro del vecino?"

"Sí, eso va en contra de las ordenanzas de la ciudad, es decir, tienes que hacer algo," dijo el hombre enojado. Luego sonrió. "¿Y qué, FLPD decidió que si iban a conseguir otra oficial femenina, debería ser una perra literal?"

El lobo timber miró alrededor del patio. "La hierba está un poco alta, ¿eh?" Miró a Wu, quien asintió mientras él escribía furiosamente.

"Sí, sí, nunca tengo tiempo para cortarla," dijo el humano. De repente miró al lobo. "Oye, no estás en celo, ¿verdad? Porque tengo este pitbull en el patio trasero-"

"¿Oh?" Miró de nuevo a Wu, que puso los ojos en blanco y siguió escribiendo. "¿Volvería eso cerca de los neumáticos viejos y el agua estancada?"

"Sí, sigo diciéndole a la ciudad que haga algo al respecto, pero ellos simplemente se quejan de cómo es mi propiedad y mi responsabilidad- Mierda, si me preguntas, pago mis impuestos, bueno, lo haría si no tuviera esa exención-"

Wu dio un paso al frente y le entregó el portapapeles y la pluma. "Firme aquí por favor."

El hombre frunció el ceño y luego miró el portapapeles, que tenía un libro de citas adjunto. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Citaciones por permitir que el césped crezca demasiado tiempo, el perro no registrado en la propiedad, no limpiar las llantas de desecho y permitir el agua estancada. Lo que permite que los mosquitos se reproduzcan, ya sabes," dijo Wu agradablemente. "Firme aquí."

El hombre juró, pero firmó. "¡Esto es una mierda! ¡Yo fui quien llamó a la policía!"

Los dos policías se encogieron de hombros al unísono. "Las ordenanzas de la ciudad, me temo. Tengo que hacerlas cumplir," dijo Barker. Se giraron para alejarse.

"¡Oye!" Miraron hacia atrás. "¿Qué pasa con mi vecino dejando que su perro ladre?"

"Oh, ya hablamos con él. Lo dejamos con una advertencia," dijo Barker.

Ella miró al hombre con interés. "Oye, ¿qué significa cuando la cara de un humano se vuelve púrpura de esa manera?"

Wu le sonrió. "Significa que nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho."


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09**

**Estafador**

Un zorro y un hombre entraron en un bar.

Lo que no estaba claro de inmediato era si iban a poder salir nuevamente.

"Otra ronda," dijo Hunter. El camarero dudó, pero luego se encogió de hombros y asintió.

Nick echó el último trago. "¿Estás bien?"

"Claro," Hunter dijo arrastradamente. Parpadeó. "Oye, ¿quién paga por esto?"

"Bueno," dijo el zorro, enunciando con cuidado. "Pagué por el museo."

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Probablemente ya hemos gastado cinco veces más!"

Nick se palpó los bolsillos. "Oh, Dios, mira eso. Debo haber olvidado mi billetera." Sacudió su cabeza, algo aturdido, y chilló para sí mismo. "Olvidaría mi propia cabeza si no estuviera atornillada."

Hunter lo miró fijamente. "Chantaje, dijiste."

El zorro se crispó. "Uh-"

"Ahora es el momento, zorro. ¿Cómo te chantajeó ese dulce conejito?"

El camarero llegó con las bebidas, y Nick pasó el tiempo considerando qué decir.

Sorprendentemente, decidió la verdad. Maldito licor.

"Me preguntaste qué era antes de ser policía."

Hunter no dijo nada, solo asintió.

Nick respiró hondo. Claro, Hunter nunca lo consideró el tipo de mamífero que mantendría el pasado de alguien en su contra. Claro, eran lo suficientemente similares como para que estuviera bastante seguro de que esa era la razón por la que se llevaban tan mal inicialmente, pero aún así-

Regla quince. Somos los buenos. Actúa como tal.

¿Por qué le importaba… la opinión de este humano? ¿Por qué le importaba la opinión de Judy?

Se preguntó si valía la pena ser un buen tipo.

"Era un estafador," dijo.

"¿Un estafador?"

"Más o menos. Quiero decir, era mayormente semi-hemi-demi legal, si entrecerrabas los ojos lo suficiente y el sol estaba en tus ojos."

Hunter sonrió. "Un estafador, ¿eh? ¿Un artista bunko? ¿Un shyster?"

"Bien, bien-"

"¿Un estafador? ¿Un asaltante?"

Hubo una pausa.

"¿Terminaste, Hunter?"

"Sí, me había quedado sin sinóni-"

"Cállate, estás borracho," dijo Nick amablemente. "De todos modos, un punto débil fue que en realidad no pagué impuestos."

"Ay."

"Y ella me descubrió. Y me hizo ayudarla con esa gran investigación de la que te hablé."

El humano asintió lentamente. "UH Huh." Tomó un trago. "¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo qué?" preguntó Nick, confundido.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste haciendo el juego de la estafa?"

"Oh. Uh. Desde que tenía doce años."

El policía mayor soltó un silbido largo y bajo. "Y luego lo tiraste todo para convertirte en policía." Miró fijamente al zorro. "Acabas de dejar caer toda tu vida." Chasqueó los dedos, con los ojos aún en Nick. "Así nada más."

Nick miró hacia otro lado. "¿Cuál es tu punto?"

"¿Por qué?"

Nick lo miró, comenzó a decir algo, se detuvo. Él apartó la mirada otra vez.

"Por ella, ¿eh?" La voz de Hunter era suave, pero golpeó a Nick como una bofetada.

"¿Qué?"

El humano se echó hacia atrás, con las manos en alto como para alejar la ira de Nick. "Relájate, Wilde. No le diré nada a nadie." Señaló al zorro. "Ese es tu trabajo."

Ambos machos volvieron a sus bebidas.

Después de un momento, Hunter dijo: "Sin embargo."

Nick frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"

"Sabes, si bebo lo suficiente, podría olvidar toda esta conversación. Si solo tuviera suficiente dinero para obtener otra ronda o dos." Suspiró con nostalgia. "Qué pena, qué pena."

El zorro puso los ojos en blanco. "Bien, bien." Golpeó unos veinte más sobre la mesa.

"Guau, ¿encontraste tu billetera? Imagina eso." Le sonrió al zorro. "No trates de estafarme, estafador."

Nick no pudo evitarlo. Se echó a reír, levantando su copa. "Llámame Nick."

"Todo bien." El humano levantó su copa. "Es Zach."

* * *

Un hombre y un zorro salieron de un bar.

Bueno, escalonados.

Hunter miró afuera, acercándose el abrigo. "Dios mío, hace frío afuera."

Nick, que seguía tropezando con él y lo desequilibraba, se encogió de hombros vacilante. "Sí, hace eso es Tundratown."

"¿Tundratown? ¿Por qué demonios fuimos a un bar en Tundratown?"

"Porque dijiste, y cito, vayamos al bar más cercano. Y yo," Nick, después de dos intentos, pude poner una mano contra la pared, "pensé, ¡sé lo que haré! ¡Iré al bar más cercano! ¡A él le gustará, y luego seremos amigos para siempre!"

"Sí, sí. Bien. ¿Cómo llegamos a casa?"

"Llame a un taxi antes de irme. No sé qué vas a hacer."

Hunter lo fulminó con la mirada antes de captar la sonrisa del zorro. "Zorro astuto."

"Eso está en el 'otro' gráfico."

"Bueno, bueno, mira lo que tenemos aquí."

Ambos policías se giraron para mirar el callejón detrás de ellos.

Un mapache y un oso negro estaban parados allí.

"Eso es un poco cliché, ¿no te parece?" dijo Nick.

"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo Hunter. "Quiero decir, ¿qué pasó con tu dinero o tu vida?"

Nick lo miró de reojo. "¿Estás alentando a los matones misteriosos a robarnos?"

"Si me lleva a casa más rápido." Miró a los dos mamíferos en el callejón y sacó su placa. "Ve a robar a alguien más, somos policías."

"Y quebrados," agregó Nick.

"Y quebrados," coincidió Hunter.

El oso y el mapache los miraron atentamente. "Sí, son ellos," dijo el oso.

Nick y Hunter intercambiaron una mirada. "Uh, oh," comentó Hunter.

"Sí, eso no es lo que esperaba."

Tanto el oso como el mapache metieron la mano en sus cinturillas.

Hunter había estado bebiendo. Mucho. Pero hubo algunas reacciones que años de experiencia arraigadas en ti podrían evitar incluso eso. Agarró a Nick y lo arrojó a un lado.

Dos grietas dividieron el aire.

"¿Qué diablos?" gritó Nick.

"¡Armas!" No había ningún lugar para correr, sin cobertura. Hunter hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.

Cargó.

Otra ronda pasó por su cara, tan cerca que podía sentir que pasaba, pero afortunadamente, y probablemente no sorprendentemente, el mapache que estaba cargando no era un tirador particularmente bueno. Se necesitó un tipo especial de nervio para disparar con precisión incluso a distancias cortas cuando jugaba para siempre.

Y para eso estaba jugando Hunter, mientras golpeaba al mapache directamente en dos botes de basura cercanos.

_Mapaches malos, siempre metiéndose en mis botes de basura_, Hunter pensó irrelevantemente, una queja común de la Sra. Reynolds de vuelta en AlphaCen pasando por su mente.

Entonces se acordó del oso. El hecho de que se hubiera olvidado del oso era un buen indicador de lo borracho que estaba. Hunter sobrio no habría olvidado un oso. Hunter sobrio no habría olvidado a un oso con una _maldita pistola_.

Hubo un chasquido y sintió un fuerte golpe en el costado.

Se tambaleó, pero se volvió para ver al oso levantando la pistola otra vez, incómodamente sosteniéndola con patas que eran realmente demasiado grandes para ella.

Pero parecía encajar lo suficientemente bien, y Hunter sabía que no importaba qué tan rápido se moviera, no iba a poder esquivar-

El oso se tambaleó y de repente cayó al suelo.

Solo después de que su mente terminó de procesar esa vista, recordó los disparos que le precedieron.

Se giró para ver a Nick, con los ojos muy abiertos, las orejas hacia atrás, las patas agarrando el arma con un agarre de dos patas. El que dejó caer el mapache, se dio cuenta.

"Ese fue un buen tiro, especialmente para alguien que nunca antes usó uno de esos."

"He realizado algunos entrenamientos con armas de energía." Con el gesto Hunter añadió. "Pistola de aturdimiento. No es muy diferente."

"Aún así, no está mal." Bueno, estaba a solo unos metros de distancia. Hunter dio un paso asombroso hacia el oso y levantó con cuidado el arma del suelo que había dejado caer. Su ceño se profundizó. "Armería Highfall."

"Em, ¿Zach?"

"Estas son armas de primera línea," murmuró Hunter.

"¿Zach?"

"¿Dónde demonios las consiguieron?"

"¡Zach!"

"¿Qué?" espetó Hunter, volviéndose hacia el zorro.

Nick, que todavía sostenía la pistola en una mano, señaló sin palabras con la otra al lado de Hunter. Miró hacia abajo para ver la mancha roja oscureciendo su camisa.

"Oh, claro. Me dispararon." Como si eso activara un interruptor, comenzó a sentir el dolor sordo y ardiente. "Maldición. Odio que me disparen."

Y luego su cerebro decidió que era seguro apagar la adrenalina, y colapsó.

* * *

Los pasillos del Hospital de San Bernardo estaban limpios y relativamente ordenados, aunque en este momento las diversas enfermeras y médicos tenían una expresión confusa.

"¿Acabas de ver un conejito rebotar en la pared y entrar en la sala C?" preguntó un doctor.

"No," respondió la enfermera a la que se había dirigido. "Porque eso suena como algo con lo que necesito lidiar y es casi el final de mi turno."

Judy siguió corriendo, su corazón latía tan rápido que pensó que podría estallar. Voló hacia una intersección y se detuvo, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente sobre las señales. Entonces, vio a dos leones uniformados por el pasillo.

Leo- su madre era conocida por su falta de creatividad- casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando Judy se recuperó hasta el nivel de sus ojos. "¿Dónde está él?" exigió. Y aterrizó. Y se recuperó de nuevo, esta vez agarrando las solapas del león. "¿Dónde está él?"

El león no era el mamífero más inteligente de Terra, pero sabía que no debía discutir ni explicar. Solo señaló a través de la puerta que estaba vigilando.

Judy corrió y se detuvo.

Nick se sentó en una silla afuera de otra habitación, luciendo cansado y miserable.

"¿Nick?"

Levantó la vista y la expresión de su rostro casi le rompió el corazón. "¿Judy?" dijo, casi en un susurro.

Ella corrió hacia adelante y él la tomó, abrazándola. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Nos saltaron un par de matones," dijo Nick, con el hocico sobre la oreja. Él se apartó para poder mirarla a los ojos. "Tenían armas, Judy."

"¿Armas? ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien. Pero le dispararon a Zach."

"¿Zach?" Ella lo miró con curiosidad. Hunter siempre los llamaba por sus apellidos.

"Te lo explicaré más tarde." Pauso. "Zanahorias, me salvó la vida. ¡Se lanzó contra un mapache y un oso!"

"¿Con armas?"

"No dije que fuera inteligente al respecto."

Ella hizo una pausa. "Cómo… ¿cómo está?" ella preguntó en voz baja.

Nick miró hacia otro lado y ella sintió que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Cuando miró hacia atrás, sus propios ojos se abrieron. "¡No, no es tan malo!" dijo apresuradamente. "Perdió mucha sangre, pero los médicos piensan que no hay una lesión importante. Aunque, bueno, no es que tengamos a alguien que sepa mucho sobre fisiología humana." Él tropezó ligeramente con la última palabra y ella frunció el ceño, olfateando de repente el aire.

"¿Estabas bebiendo?"

Nick dudó. "Sí."

Ella frunció el ceño hacia él. "No importa. Entonces, ¿qué están haciendo?"

"Tienen un médico de la embajada humana que viene-"

Las puertas se abrieron y un humano de cabello gris, que parecía un poco desaliñado, entró. Llevaba un estuche marcado con un símbolo de riesgo biológico. "¿Dónde está el paciente?" le preguntó a una enfermera.

Ella señaló y él entró, sin apenas mirar al zorro y al conejo cercanos.

"¿Qué había en ese caso?" se preguntó Nick.

Ella lo miró. "Dijiste que perdió mucha sangre."

"¿Entonces?"

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Crees que hay sangre en el banco de sangre para humanos?"

La realización amaneció en el zorro. "Oh, cierto."

"Zorro tonto," dijo con cariño.

"Conejita lista," respondió.

* * *

Lenta y dolorosamente, Hunter recuperó la conciencia.

Paredes blancas. Olor antiséptico. Varios- er, tubos.

Maldición

Odiaba despertarse en los hospitales.

Se movió e hizo una mueca por el dolor en su costado. Cuando habló, salió como un graznido. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a intentarlo. "Agua," dijo.

Una pata roja peluda extendió una taza con una pajita. Ansioso, lo sorbió. "¿Cerveza?" preguntó, con suerte.

"Creo que has tenido suficiente," dijo una voz familiar.

Miró al conejo que bostezaba y se sentaba. "Hola Hopps."

"Hola Hunter." Ella lo señaló con el dedo. "Casi rompiste tu regla."

"Em." Estaba lejos de estar despierto.

"Primera regla. Siempre vas a casa." Con eso, su voz se quebró y saltó sobre su cama, agarrándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Ay, ay, ay!"

"¡Lo siento!" Ella aflojó su agarre.

"¡Caramba, Pelusa, ve al chico con calma!" dijo Nick, que estaba volviendo a poner el agua en una mesa cercana. "Está todo rechoncho y débil."

"Ven aquí y di eso, zorro." Nick solo le dirigió una sonrisa, lo que no ocultó el alivio del zorro.

"Oblígame humano."

"El médico dice que estarás listo para ir mañana," dijo Hopps.

Hunter parpadeó. "¿En serio? ¿Mañana?"

"Sí, aparentemente los humanos tienen una tecnología médica bastante buena."

"Bueno, sí, en realidad esperaba terminar hoy. Quiero decir, no creo que esto haya golpeado ningún órgano importante. La última vez que me dispararon estaba entrando y saliendo."

Los dos ojos de los mamíferos se abrieron y compartieron una mirada. "¿La última vez que te dispararon?" preguntó Nick con cuidado.

"Em, sí." Se movió con mucho cuidado, poniéndose un poco más erguido. "El primer aterrizaje puede ser un poco duro, a veces."

Nick y Hopps se miraron de nuevo. "Muy bien," dijo Nick.

Después de un momento, Hunter se aclaró la garganta. "Entonces, Hopps."

Ella volvió a su silla. "¿Sí?"

"Mira, Nick me explicó algunas cosas y- no estoy tratando de empujarte más lejos de lo que puedes ir, lo que quiero decir es que tal vez no soy la persona adecuada para explicar-" se detuvo y suspiró.

"Escuchen, novatos," corrigió, mirando a Nick. "He hablado de casi todas mis reglas, pero hay una regla que todo policía tiene que aprender."

Se miraron el uno al otro. "¿Cuál es?" preguntó Hopps, vacilante.

Él suspiró. "Regla Cero. Todos mueren." Ambos parecían afectados, y él negó con la cabeza. "Es la verdad. Todos mueren, y tal vez van a algún lugar después de eso, y ciertamente dejan a la gente atrás, pero alguien tiene que limpiar sus asuntos pendientes. Ahí es donde entramos nosotros."

"El Sr. Susslun tenía mamíferos que lo amaban. Están afligidos. Él cometió el último crimen cometido contra él y merece nuestro respeto. Pero también merece nuestro mejor esfuerzo para llevar a su asesino ante la justicia."

Miró a Hopps. "A veces eso significa que miras un cuerpo y ves un rompecabezas. No significa que no pienses en la vida que representa el cuerpo, solo significa que te concentras en cuál es tu parte de todo el asunto."

Suspiró. "Espero que tenga sentido, Hopps."

Ella asintió lentamente. "Es Judy."

Él sonrió. "Zach."

Después de un momento, Nick dijo: "Asesinos."

Ambos lo miraron. "Dijiste que el asesino del Sr. Susslun," dijo. "¿De verdad crees que fue solo un mamífero?" Hunter sintió otra punzada en el costado. "No," dijo sombríamente. "No, no lo hago."

* * *

**Interludio: Primer Aterrizaje, AlphaCen**

"Entra."

Wu y Barker llamaron la atención frente al jefe. "¡Oficiales Wu y Barker informando según lo ordenado!" Anunció Barker.

El jefe los miró. "Tengo un caso que necesita ser manejado."

Barker prácticamente tembló de entusiasmo. "¡Sí señor!"

"Hunter- en Terra- aparentemente ha recibido un homicidio para investigar." El jefe hizo una pausa contemplativa. "Hunter- un caso de _homicidio_," repitió.

Continuó. "Y quiere un poco de ayuda de nosotros."

Barker y Wu se miraron confundidos. "¿Señor?" preguntó Wu.

El jefe arrojó una carpeta a Wu, quien la atrapó. "Aparentemente, la víctima allí fue asesinada con una pistola de Estrellas Humanas. Ese es el número de serie y la información de la pistola. Quiero que ustedes dos la rastreen, ya que inexplicablemente se han convertido en algunos de mis mejores oficiales."

Wu sonrió. "¿Quieres decir, inexplicable porque somos el primer equipo humano no humano en el departamento?"

El jefe no dijo nada por un momento, solo lo miró. "Claro," dijo. "Por qué no."

Barker sonrió, con la lengua colgando. "¡Señor, gracias! Será un honor ayudar al Oficial Hunter. ¡Estoy ansioso por conocerlo!"

Tanto Wu como el jefe hicieron una mueca.

"Lo que sea," dijo finalmente el jefe. "Retírense."

Cuando se fueron, las agudas orejas de Barker captaron una exhalación y un murmullo "Entusiasta-yeesh" del jefe.

* * *

**Para**: Jefe de Policía, FLPD

**De**: Oficial Z. Hunter

**Asunto**: Informe 4: La Trama se Complica

Jefe,

El Jefe Bogo nos ha asignado un caso de homicidio a mí y a mis dos socios. Se trata de una pistola. El archivo adjunto es la información que tenemos, no mucha, sabe sobre el arma, incluido el número de serie, las fotografías, etc. Prometo que no es un video de ti bailando con una gacela, ni ningún otro mamífero que habita en la sabana.

Si pudieras, me gustaría que intentaras rastrear esa arma. Ayudaría mucho con la investigación.

Tu secuaz,

Z. Hunter

* * *

**Para**: Oficial Z. Hunter

**De**: Jefe de Policía, FLPD

**Asunto**: Re: Informe 4: La Trama se Complica

Hunter,

Muy divertido. De hecho, he hablado con el Jefe Bogo, y parecía bastante razonable. No sé por qué esperabas que creyera que él te asignó, tú, un caso de homicidio. Vamos, Hunter, incluso yo no caería en eso.

Jefe de policía, FLPD

* * *

**Para**: Oficial Z. Hunter

**De**: Jefe de Policía, FLPD

**Asunto**: Re: Informe 4: La Trama se Complica

Hunter,

Por favor dime que estabas bromeando. Y que la información sobre armas de fuego en el archivo adjunto que enviaste es solo parte de esa broma. ¿Quizás quisiste enviarme un video de mí bailando con un caribú o algo así?

Jefe de policía, FLPD

* * *

**Para**: Oficial Z. Hunter

**De**: Jefe de Policía, FLPD

**Asunto**: Re: Informe 4: La Trama se Complica

Hunter,

Responder. Dime que Bogo no te puso en un caso de homicidio.

Jefe de policía, FLPD

* * *

**Para**: Oficial Z. Hunter

**De**: Jefe de Policía, FLPD

**Asunto**: Re: Informe 4: La Trama se Complica

¡Maldita sea, Hunter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**T4T**

Al día siguiente, todos se reunieron en la cafetería para revisar el caso.

Tanto Hunter como Wilde estaban técnicamente en licencia administrativa- Hunter debido a su lesión, Wilde debido al disparo del oso. Hunter vigilaba atentamente al zorro- parecía que estaba tomando su primer disparo bastante bien, pero tarde o temprano querría hablar de ello. Por ahora, parecía contento de ignorar las miradas preocupadas que Hopps le enviaba y concentrarse en el archivo del caso.

Licencia administrativa o no, pensaron que al menos podrían revisar el expediente del caso.

Tal como fue.

"Así que nuestra víctima vivió sola y al menos durante los últimos años," dijo Hunter, al revisar el informe. "Tenía familia en su ciudad natal de Hogwaller, ¿en serio? – pero no tenía amigos cercanos aquí en Zootopia. La víctima generalmente caminaba hacia y desde el trabajo todos los días en una fábrica local, y probablemente regresaba a casa del trabajo cuando le dispararon." Sacudió la cabeza. "No hay testigos del tiroteo, pero el médico de cabecera dice que probablemente recibió un disparo unos veinte minutos antes de que entrara la llamada."

Hopps hojeó varias páginas más. "¿Cómo podría nadie haber visto nada?" dijo ella, enojada.

Wilde y Hunter intercambiaron una mirada. "No estaba en la mejor parte de la ciudad," dijo Wilde cuidadosamente.

"¿Y? ¿Un mamífero recibe un disparo en una calle bien iluminada, incluso bajo la lluvia, y nadie nota ni ve nada? Eso es ridículo."

"Judy," dijo Hunter, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado. "Eres de un pueblo donde casi todos conocen a todos, ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió. "Especialmente porque un buen número de ellos son familiares."

"Correcto, bueno, en la ciudad-" extendió las manos. "Los mamíferos más aislados-"

"¿Aislados?" El conejito estaba incrédulo. "¿En la ciudad?"

"No físicamente aislado," dijo Wilde. "Más bien emocionalmente. Mira, conoces a tus vecinos bastante bien."

"Más de lo que quería, a veces," dijo Hopps. Todos habían escuchado cuán ruidosos son sus vecinos y cómo sus constantes argumentos podían escucharse claramente a través de las delgadas paredes del apartamento del conejo.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacen todo el día?" preguntó Wilde. "¿A dónde van? ¿Trabajan duro o son flojos? ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela? ¿Qué tipo de mamíferos son?"

Ella se detuvo, considerando. "Supongo, bueno, supongo que realmente no lo sé."

"Pero si te preguntara sobre alguien en Bunnyburrow, apuesto a que podrías responder todas esas preguntas en detalle," dijo Hunter. "La gente se mueve mucho en la ciudad, así que no los ves crecer, no sabes lo que solían hacer, no sabes nada sobre ellos más que lo que te dejan ver." Suspiró. "Entonces construyes muros."

Hopps se sentó en silencio por un momento. "Eso es triste."

"Sí, por eso muchos mamíferos se mudan a la ciudad y terminan volviéndose un poco locos," dijo Wilde. "Especialmente cuando vienen de algún lugar donde las cosas son muy diferentes."

"Oye, no llames loca a Judy," dijo Hunter severamente. "Quiero decir, lo es, pero no es educado mencionarlo."

"No estaba-" farfulló Wilde, antes de ver la sonrisa de Hunter. Sacudió la cabeza con pesar. "No eres tan gracioso como crees que eres, Zach."

"Sin embargo, puedo ver cómo podría suceder," dijo Hopps pensativamente. "Quiero decir, si no hubiera tenido algunos buenos amigos de inmediato-" miró a Nick, quien agachó la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado- "Podría haberme desesperado un poco por algo, ¿cuál es la palabra? Compañerismo."

Wilde de repente levantó la cabeza. "¿Compañerismo?"

Hunter notó su repentino interés. "¿Qué tienes, estafador?"

El zorro le dirigió una mirada plana antes de mirar las páginas de entrevistas con testigos. "En su mayor parte, Susslun se mantuvo reservado, en realidad no fue a ninguna parte excepto al trabajo. Pero ese puercoespín que vive al otro lado de la calle- Priscilla Quillers- dijo que iría a algún lugar con bastante frecuencia una vez por semana- el domingo, de hecho. Es decir, se habría ido por unas tres horas más o menos."

"¿Y?" incitó Hunter.

"Domingo," dijo Wilde. "Estoy pensando, en una iglesia."

Se hizo un silencio. "¿Ustedes tienen religión?" preguntó Hunter, incrédulo.

Ambos mamíferos lo miraron. "Bueno, claro," dijo Hopps. "Quiero decir, la mayoría de los mamíferos ya no son muy religiosos, pero-"

"Como, con dioses o un Dios, ¿o qué?"

Wilde suspiró. Hopps inclinó la cabeza. "¿Es realmente el momento de tener esa conversación?"

Hunter hizo una mueca. "Probablemente no. Entonces, ¿qué tiene de especial el domingo?"

"Para la mayoría de las religiones de mamíferos, nada," respondió Wilde. "Pero para uno en particular, mira, es una posible pista."

"Oye, es una muy buena pista," dijo Hunter.

"¿Cómo te imaginas eso?" preguntó Hopps.

"Porque en este momento, es el única que tenemos."

* * *

Lo cual no era del todo cierto, porque había otro ángulo que Hunter había decidido verificar. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no se sentía cómodo hablando de eso con sus compañeros.

Después de que Hopps y Wilde se fueron, llamó a un taxi. "Embajada Estrellas Humanas," dijo a la oveja conduciendo. "¿La conoces?"

La oveja le dirigió una mirada hostil. "¿Finalmente decidiste ir a donde te quieren?"

"Menos sarcasmo, más conducción," dijo, manteniendo la mayor parte de la molestia fuera de su voz. Sus recuerdos del museo ayudaron con eso. "Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que me quieren allí?"

El taxista simplemente se encogió de hombros y estaban en camino.

Hunter había recogido un periódico cuando salía de la cafetería, y dejó escapar un gemido mientras leía la portada.

_¡Disparos! ¡Oficial de ZPD dispara a oso!_

En letras ligeramente más pequeñas debajo de eso:

_¿Es este el comienzo de una nueva tendencia en Zootopia?_

Leyó el artículo. Wilde salió bastante bien, en general, estaba contento de verlo. La historia no lo llamaba héroe, pero estaba bastante claro que había actuado en defensa propia y en defensa de su compañero. Hunter, por otro lado-

_Muchos mamíferos ahora se preguntan si el contacto con los humanos es una buena idea._

"_Me dio miedo," dice Ilya Ursinovat (48), que vive en el vecindario donde ocurrió el tiroteo. "Solo sabía que esto iba a suceder. ¿Todos oyen lo violentos que son los humanos y hacemos de uno un oficial de policía?"_

Hunter suspiró. Bueno, regla nueve. Si la gente nos quisiera, no tendrían que darnos una buena pensión.

La oveja se detuvo en la embajada. "Aquí estamos. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado- no, no puedo decir eso con una cara seria, lo siento."

Hunter le entregó dos billetes de veinte. "Quédate con el cambio. Y el descaro."

La oveja tomó el dinero y se fue sin decir una palabra más.

Dos marines estelares levantaron sus manos mientras él se acercaba. "Identificación," dijo uno, su casco cubriendo su rostro y haciendo que su voz sonara casi robótica.

El policía le entregó su placa, su vieja placa. El marine escaneó la placa y comprobó la lectura antes de devolvérsela. "Bienvenido a la embajada de Estrellas Humanas, Oficial Hunter."

"¿Cómo podría no sentirme bienvenido?" Hunter comenzó a pasar junto a ellos. "Oigan chicos, ¿alguien les había dicho que el nuevo uniforme los hace parecerse a los secuaces de un malvado señor galáctico en una mala película de ciencia ficción?"

Ninguno de los marines respondió, pero justo antes de que Hunter se alejara del oído, escuchó que uno de ellos le decía al otro: "Te lo dije."

* * *

"Entonces, ¿por qué estamos persiguiendo esta pista sin decirle a Zach?" preguntó Judy.

Wilde se concentró en conducir. "¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de la Iglesia de la Comunidad de Terra?"

Ella pensó por un minuto. "No que pueda recordar. ¿Una pequeña iglesia?"

"Se podría decir. Algunas personas incluso podrían decir un culto, aunque no muy a menudo. La Iglesia tiene muy buenos abogados."

Ella frunció el ceño. "Eso no parece una buena recomendación para una organización religiosa."

Wilde hizo un giro. "Tienen creencias muy extrañas. Y algunas de ellas podrían ser un poco extrañas para Hunter."

Judy resopló. "Últimamente ha estado lidiando con mucha extrañeza, Nick. Creo que puede soportar un poco más."

El automóvil se deslizó en un espacio de estacionamiento frente a un edificio anodino en una pequeña franja comercial. Nick la miró mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. "Esto no."

Ambos entraron al vestíbulo, Nick mantenía una mirada controlada en su rostro, Judy miraba alrededor con curiosidad. Un armiño en el escritorio de una recepcionista se animó cuando los vio. "¿Puedo ayudarles?"

Nick levantó su placa. "Me gustaría hablar con la- quien esté a cargo aquí."

Los ojos del armiño se abrieron ante la placa. "¿Puedo preguntar de qué se trata?" ella preguntó nerviosamente.

"Investigación de homicidio. Nadie aquí es sospechoso-" _Hasta ahora_, Nick cuidadosamente no agregó- "pero creo que alguien podría ayudarnos con nuestras consultas."

El armiño no parecía tranquilizado. "Bueno, ciertamente puedo dejarle un mensaje, si quieres-"

"Eso no será necesario, Charlotte," dijo una profunda voz. Ambos policías se volvieron hacia la voz.

Un tigre, cojeando ligeramente, se acercó, su rostro era una máscara de sinceridad. Estaba vestido simplemente, todo de negro, con un cuello rígido extraño. "Soy el padre Richard. Y si no me equivoco mucho, ustedes deben ser los famosos oficiales Wilde y Hopps."

Su rostro adquirió un aspecto reverente, y se inclinó profundamente. "En verdad eres bendecido, porque has caminado con el dios mismo, el primero de su clase en regresar y compartir su sabiduría con nosotros, los hijos de los santos."

Judy miró a Nick, cuyo rostro podría haber sido una máscara de piedra. "¿De qué estás hablando exactamente?" ella preguntó.

El tigre levantó la vista de su arco y ella retrocedió nerviosamente ante la mirada de puro fanatismo en sus ojos. "Quien más que, de los más bendecidos, el santo Zacharias Hunter, primero de los que nos hicieron, que nos dio, si no la vida, las mentes para apreciar y comprender la vida."

"Hablo de los santos, los que regresarán y nos darán nuestra justa recompensa en los cielos de arriba."

"Hablo de los humanos."

* * *

"Mira," dijo Hunter, en su tono más razonable, "no estoy tratando de involucrarme en la investigación de MSI, solo estoy pidiendo que me informen si determinan algo acerca de cómo llegaron las armas aquí y adónde fueron." MSI, el Ministerio de Inteligencia Estratégica, se había negado a dejarlos hablar con su representante Terran, por lo que se encontró presentando su caso ante Horne.

Hubo una razón por la cual los policías generalmente se referían a MSI como "Sra. Información."

Horne ni siquiera levantó la vista del papeleo sobre su escritorio. "Nadie aprecia tu dedicación tanto como yo, Oficial es sorprendente como resultó ser esa dedicación, teniendo en cuenta lo que nos dijo tu jefe, pero ahora tenemos mucho en nuestros platos." Hizo un gesto hacia un periódico Zootopiano, que Hunter vio que era el mismo que acababa de leer. "Su pequeña aventura tiene a los animales bastante irritados por aquí. Esperamos una semana sólida de protestas, nadie sabe si el gobierno no decida echarnos por completo."

Hunter se movió un poco por el tono que usó cuando dijo 'animales'. "Sí, señor, entiendo eso, pero esto es importante-"

"¿Importante?" Horne finalmente lo miró. "¿Importante? ¿Tan importante como perder años de trabajo, de constantes intercambios entre el gobierno de Terra y las Estrellas Humanas? ¿Tan importante como la oportunidad que tenemos, la muy pequeña posibilidad, de finalmente ver a los humanos en el mundo natal de la humanidad nuevamente?" El burócrata se levantó y caminó frente a Hunter. "Tu trabajo aquí era hacer fotografías, tal vez besar a unos cachorros de osos, no andar actuando como un, un-"

"¿Un qué?" preguntó Hunter peligrosamente, sus pelos de punta.

"¡Un policía! ¿Ese idiota búfalo te puso en la calle, por alguna maldita razón, y ahora estás tratando de resolver un homicidio?" Horne lo apuñaló con un dedo. "¡Lo importante, Hunter, es que las Estrellas Humanas y los gobiernos Terran superen esta estúpida obsesión con lo que sucedió hace miles de años. Lo que no importa es quién mató a un cerdo estúpido. Era solo un animal, por el amor de Terra!"

Mientras hablaba, los recuerdos pasaron por su mente. Mordiscos, huesos carbonizados. Un trofeo de zorro.

Horne se congeló cuando vio a Hunter ponerse rígido, y casi se cae cuando el policía dio un paso hacia él. "¿Solo un animal, Horne?" La voz de Hunter era muy suave. Los ojos de Horne se abrieron cuando se encontraron con los del policía.

El burócrata vaciló.

El policía dio otro paso hacia él y Horne retrocedió apresuradamente. "¿Un pequeño animal asustado e indefenso?" Miró a Horne de arriba abajo. "¿Como tú?"

"Ahora, escucha, Hunter, no quise decir-" chilló el diplomático.

"Sí, lo hiciste." Hunter se dio la vuelta, agarró su abrigo y sombrero. "Y quiero decir lo que digo en este momento. Consígueme cualquier información que aparezca del MSI." Giró la cabeza para mirar a Horne y sonrió. Era una sonrisa que había aprendido de Nick. La sonrisa de un depredador. La sonrisa de un _cazador_. "¿Por favor?"

Horne asintió vigorosamente. "Claro, claro, feliz de ayudar-" Hunter se fue.

* * *

Estaban sentados en la oficina del padre Richard. Judy seguía mirando el arte- o los iconos, supuso- en las paredes. Había uno de un humano idealizado entregando una tableta de piedra a un grupo de mamíferos asombrados, otro de un humano caminando por un bosque con un cachorro de león en sus brazos.

El más perturbador, para ella, era el que mostraba a un humano, con la cara pintada con ira justa, lanzando rayos a mamíferos temerosos y encogidos. Se estremeció.

"Sí, oficial Wilde, Patrick Susslun fue uno de nuestra comunidad," decía el padre Richard con voz triste. "Un mamífero fiel, de hecho. Pocos estaban tan emocionados como él cuando supimos por primera vez que habíamos contactado nuevamente con nuestros señores perdidos."

Solo Judy estaba lo suficientemente familiarizada con Nick como para ver la leve mueca que cruzó su rostro. "¿Tenía amigos cercanos que conocieras?"

"Tenía amigos en toda la iglesia," dijo el león con sentencia. "Como todos nosotros."

"¿Pero alguien que podría saber por qué lo mataron? ¿O había alguien a quien no le gustaba?"

El león lo pensó. "No personalmente, no, pero-" se levantó y caminó hacia un archivador cercano. "Nuestra fe no es la más popular en Zootopia, por supuesto." Lanzó una mirada a Nick. "Como sospecho que podrías saber."

Nick mantuvo su cara de póker.

"Frecuentemente recibimos amenazas, oficiales. Solíamos denunciarlas, pero-" El león se encogió de hombros. "Nunca se hizo nada. Ya no parecía que valiera la pena el esfuerzo." Hojeó el archivador cuando Judy y Nick intercambiaron miradas ligeramente culpables. "Ah, aquí está. El hermano Susslun me lo dio hace algún tiempo. Estaba envuelto alrededor de una roca que fue arrojada por su ventana." Pasó sobre una hoja de papel arrugada.

En letras ásperas y garabateadas, decía: "No creas que no te estamos mirando, amante humano. Guarda tu hocico para ti o obtendrás lo que viene." Debajo de eso, había un globo idealizado y "T4T."

Los dos policías intercambiaron miradas perplejas. "¿T Cuatro T?" preguntó Judy. Miró al león, que se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

* * *

"¡Terra para los Terranos! ¡Terra para los Terranos!" cantaba la multitud. Muchos levantaban carteles, otros simplemente agitaban las patas apretadas.

Hunter suspiró mientras se encontraba justo dentro de las puertas de la embajada. Los dos marines observaron en silencio impasible. "Protesta, ¿eh? Maldición, mi tiempo apesta."

"Quizás debería esperar adentro, señor," dijo uno de los marines.

Hunter examinó a la multitud. Todos parecían quedarse dentro del área designada, con oficiales de ZPD estacionados alrededor de los bordes. Uno de ellos- reconoció a Delgato- lo vio y saludó con la mano.

Hunter asintió de vuelta, sin dejar de mirar a la multitud. "Nadie con máscaras antigás, nadie arrojando piedras- no creo que estén buscando problemas." Había un camino despejado hacia el taxi que esperaba, aunque el taxista- efectivamente, era la misma oveja de antes, se dio cuenta con molestia- parecía un poco blanco alrededor de los ojos. "Creo que me arriesgaré."

Los dos marines intercambiaron miradas. "Muy bien, señor."

"No me llames señor, trabajo para vivir," murmuró Hunter. Comenzó a caminar hacia la cabina.

Mientras lo hacía, los manifestantes lo vieron. Escuchó gritar varias cosas, ninguna de cortesía, pero hasta ahora todo parecía estar bien-

Hasta que comenzaron los disparos.

Hunter golpeó el suelo y rodó hacia uno de los postes de hormigón destinados a evitar que los terroristas rompan las puertas de la embajada con un coche bomba. Escuchó un richochet redondo y, al estar desarmado, decidió mantener la cabeza gacha era la mejor solución.

Detrás de él, notó que uno de los marines yacía en el suelo, y el otro arrastraba a su compañero caído detrás del puesto de guardia.

La multitud gritó y comenzó a correr por todos lados. Otra mirada mostró a sus compañeros oficiales de ZPD en su mayor parte cubiertos, en su mayoría buscando la fuente de los disparos.

Lo cual continuó, hasta que el infante de marina herido abruptamente abrió fuego desde la cubierta de la caseta de vigilancia. Sonó una serie de disparos cortos y controlados, y un grito desvió la atención de Hunter hacia un pequeño edificio al otro lado de la calle.

Un cuerpo peludo yacía en una puerta, parcialmente oculto y sangrando. Mientras observaba, se retorció de nuevo- se dio cuenta de que era una pantera- e intentó levantar el rifle de asalto acunado en sus manos.

El marine volvió a disparar, y la pantera se estremeció y se quedó quieta.

Hunter dejó escapar un suspiro, pero se mantuvo tapado. Un silencio misterioso cayó en súbito contraste con los gritos y disparos que habían llenado la calle unos minutos antes. Silencio- excepto las sirenas a lo lejos. Y los gemidos y quejidos de los heridos.

El policía se levantó y corrió hacia el cuerpo más cercano, un koala sangrando por la pierna. "Está bien," dijo, con los ojos recorriendo la lesión. Miró al marine, que todavía estaba escaneando el área. "¿Tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la caseta de vigilancia?"

El marine lo miró y asintió rápidamente.

"Consigue lo que necesites para tu compañero, entonces tírame el resto."

Moviéndose rápidamente, el marine agarró el kit y se lo arrojó a Hunter sin quitar nada. Hunter lo miró inquisitivamente, miró al marine que yacía en el suelo.

El marine entendió. "Se ha ido. Te cubriré."

El koala gimió. "Quien-"

"Tómatelo con calma," le dijo Hunter. "No te muevas." Sacó un torniquete y lo apretó con tanta fuerza como pudo alrededor de la pierna del koala. El mamífero siseó de dolor.

"Cuanto más apretado, mejor," dijo Hunter. Escaneó en busca de más heridas.

"Esto es cosa tuya," jadeó el koala, apretando los dientes contra el dolor. "Ustedes, humanos. No necesito su ayuda. ¿Por qué no simplemente se van?"

Hunter no dijo nada por un momento, mientras miraba a otro mamífero caído. Justo antes de moverse, volvió a mirar al koala. "Porque es mi trabajo no hacerlo," dijo.

* * *

**Interludio: Primer Aterrizaje, AlphaCen**

Wu se inclinó sobre el mostrador para poder hablar con el hombre encogido detrás de él. "Mira, solo tenemos algunas preguntas-"

"¡Quita al perro!"

Wu suspiró. "Esa es mi compañera. Y ella es un lobo."

El empleado levantó la cabeza ligeramente por encima del nivel del mostrador para mirarla. Barker le sonrió, mostrando sus dientes, y él se estremeció. Volvió a mirar a Wu. "¿Y eso se supone que me haga sentir mejor?"

"Mira, solo queremos que verifiques tus registros en-" Wu revisó sus notas- "Armería Highfall 11mm semiautomático, Modelo 14, número de serie 8472S42. Nuestros registros muestran que fue enviado desde el fabricante a esta tienda."

El empleado volvió a mirar a Barker. "¿Y luego te la llevarás?"

Barker suspiró. "Y luego me quitaré," le dijo al empleado.

Los ojos del empleado se abrieron aún más. "¡Mierda, un perro que habla!"

* * *

**Para**: Oficial Z. Hunter

**De**: Jefe de Policía, FLPD

**Asunto**: ¿Por qué estás en las noticias?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Qué te he hecho?

Haz que pare, Hunter.

Haz que pare.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Un Grito de Ayuda**

Sonó el teléfono de Hunter mientras hablaba con el investigador de homicidios, el mismo rinoceronte de antes. Lo miró y vio una cara peluda. "Espera, tengo que tomar esto."

"Hunter, esto es un poco más importante-" el rinoceronte miró a su espalda en retirada.

"Hola."

"Zach," dijo Nick.

"Hola, Nick."

"Sabes, pensé que te ibas a casa. Y dormir por la herida de bala que sufriste."

Hunter hizo una mueca. "Em, bueno, pensé hacer una parada rápida de antemano-"

"¿Solo para revisar los disturbios?"

"Cómo-"

"Estás en las noticias. Saluda a las cámaras."

Hunter levantó la vista y vio que las cámaras lo apuntaban desde fuera del perímetro. Vacilante, saludó.

"¡En realidad no!" gritó Nick con voz de pánico.

"Mira," dijo Hunter. El pauso. "Decidí ver qué podía decirme MSI sobre esas armas. Tuve que pasar por la embajada para averiguarlo."

Hubo una pausa en la que pudo escuchar una conversación confusa. La voz de Nick volvió. "Zanahorias dice que eres un idiota."

"¡Eso no es lo que dije!" escuchó a Judy gritar.

"A eso se refería," dijo Nick suavemente. "Deberías estar descansando." Hubo un suspiro. "Entonces, ¿qué descubriste?"

_Ese Horne es un gilipollas. Es posible que los pensamientos oscuros que he tenido sobre mi especie desde que vi ese museo sean ciertos. Tal vez sería mejor si simplemente no estuviéramos aquí- si yo no estuviera aquí-_ "No mucho. Pero espero algo de información pronto."

Hubo una pausa, como si Nick pudiera escuchar lo que no había dicho. "Está bien. Bueno, resulta que revisamos algo nosotros mismos."

Hunter acunó el teléfono y miró las cámaras. Estaban prácticamente todos centrados en él, ahora. "¿Sí?"

"Te lo diré más tarde. Oye, ¿las noticias son correctas sobre quiénes eran esos manifestantes?"

"No lo sé." Vio una señal cerca, leyó las marcas. "¿Dijeron que era para una organización llamada 'T4T'?"

"Sí," dijo Nick en voz baja. "Será mejor que nos veamos."

* * *

Resultó que el lugar de Judy era el más cercano.

Hunter entró cuando ella abrió la puerta y miró a su alrededor. "¿Por qué tu puerta de entrada se abre en un armario de escobas?"

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada cuando Nick se echó a reír. "¿Alguna vez trataste de vivir con el sueldo de un novato?" exigió.

"Sí, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos años atrás."

"Sí, sí, lo entendemos, eres viejo. Ahora habla."

El la miro. "¿No era eso lo que estaba haciendo?"

"No eres tan gracioso-"

"Como creo que soy," terminó Hunter. "Lo sé, lo sé. Así que MSI finalmente me envió todo lo que tenían sobre el caso."

"¿Sí?"

Levantó su teléfono, que mostraba el correo electrónico que había recibido. "Aparentemente, han confirmado que eran, de hecho, armas de fuego. Todavía están verificando si fueron despedidas o no."

Nick lo miró fijamente. "¡Por supuesto que fueron despedidas! ¡Disparé uno!"

No vio la mirada preocupada que Judy le disparó.

Hunter suspiró y se sentó en la cama, que crujió alarmantemente bajo su peso. "Lo sé, lo sé. Las ruedas de la justicia se mueven lentamente, aunque excesivamente-"

"¿Bien?" dijo Judy.

"Iba a decir lentamente de nuevo. Regla Diecinueve: Lo único peor que una burocracia que no funciona es una burocracia que sí funciona." Hunter miró a Nick. "Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia?"

"Descubrimos algo sobre la víctima." Dudó, intercambiando una mirada con Judy.

El policía humano entrecerró los ojos. "¿Y?"

"Bueno- hay una iglesia. Que adora a los humanos."

Silencio.

"Qué."

"Piénsalo, Hunter- ustedes hicieron algo- quién sabe qué, exactamente, y nos convirtieron de animales a seres inteligentes y pensativos. Seguramente habrá un cierto subconjunto de mamíferos que vean eso, bueno, como lo que haría un dios," dijo Nick.

Hunter parpadeó hacia él. "No, quiero decir, no hay forma de que tú-"

El zorro resopló. "Por supuesto que no. Puedo ver de dónde vienen, pero si tuviera alguna ilusión sobre la divinidad de los humanos, estoy bastante seguro de que no habrían resistido conocerte."

"Em, ¿gracias?"

"De todos modos, no son muy populares, y Susslun parece haber sido amenazado por una organización que realmente no les gusta."

"¿Por qué no son populares? Espera," dijo, enrojeciendo al darse cuenta de lo que había preguntado. "No importa eso, puedo adivinar. ¿Qué organización?"

Judy levantó una bolsa de pruebas con una nota dentro.

"T4T," lee Hunter. "Ah"

"Y ahora alguien dispara a la embajada humana durante una concentración de ese grupo," dijo Judy. "Alguien más mató a Susslun, después de que recibiera amenazas-"

"De ese grupo. También con una pistola," finalizó Nick.

El teléfono de Hunter sonó. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "Huh."

Los otros dos policías lo miraron. "¿Algo mal?" preguntó Judy.

Hunter estaba revisando el teléfono. "Sí y no. Alguien me envió información adicional de la embajada." Su rostro se endureció mientras leía. "Me enviaron un correo electrónico que fue enviado a la embajada, pero nunca me lo habían enviado."

"¿De quién?" preguntó Nick.

Hunter levantó el teléfono.

"De Susslun. Enviado una semana antes de que lo mataran."

**Para:** Oficial Z. Hunter

**De:** P. Susslun

**Asunto:** Necesito Ayuda

Estimado Señor Hunter,

No puedo decir mucho. No sé si pueden rastrear esto o no. Me persiguen, Sr. Hunter, y tengo miedo. No sé a quién puedo recurrir, aparte de los humanos que me han dado la primera esperanza que he sentido en años. Por favor, ¿puedes hablar conmigo?

No se suponía que fuera así. Los otros Zootopianos me odian, e incluso mis amigos se alejan cuando los miro. Cada mano se levanta contra mí.

Por favor. Terra para los Terranos debe ser detenido.

P. Susslun

Los otros dos policías terminaron de leer el correo electrónico. Ambos miraron a Hunter, quien le había entregado el teléfono y estaba de pie, mirando por la ventana.

"Me pidió ayuda," dijo Hunter, suavemente. "Me pidió ayuda. No a Zootopia PD. No a FLPD. A mí. Zacharia Hunter."

"Zach-" Judy dijo vacilante.

El humano se dio la vuelta. "Oigan, novatos, ¿alguna vez han hecho una orden de allanamiento antes?"

Se miraron el uno al otro.

"No-o-o," respondió Nick, con cuidado.

"Ahora es un buen momento para aprender. Vamos."

* * *

Bogo frunció el ceño a los tres mamíferos frente a su escritorio. Hopps y Wilde se pusieron firmes; Hunter se detuvo ante algo que, después de una larga consideración, el jefe había decidido que era su idea de atención. "¿No estás en licencia administrativa?" le preguntó a Wilde.

"Eh."

Hopps habló. "Jefe, encontramos algunas cosas. Todo está en ese informe que le di."

Le dirigió una mirada plana. "Lo leí."

"¿Y?"

Miró al humano que acababa de hablar. "¿No _estás_ en licencia administrativa?"

"Por una herida de bala, sí." Se encogió de hombros. "Estoy mejor."

El búfalo suspiró. "¿Entonces ahora quieres obtener una orden de allanamiento para la sede de la organización que está en todos los titulares, la que específicamente no le gusta a los humanos? Basado en-" agitó el informe- "¿esto?"

"Es sólido, jefe." Hunter mantuvo su mirada fijamente. "He recibido órdenes de arresto por menos."

El jefe tamborileó con los dedos sobre su escritorio. "Tu jefe no está contento contigo, Hunter. He estado recibiendo muchos correos electrónicos."

"Guau, ¿no me llevo bien con el bronce? Anota esto en tu calendario, Judy, es un día de letras rojas."

Bogo levantó una ceja al humano. "¿Judy? ¿No Hopps?"

"Mire, jefe, tenemos una amenaza de un grupo para nuestra víctima que posteriormente se llevó a cabo con un arma, recibimos un correo electrónico de él que dice que tiene miedo del mismo grupo, y tenemos un tiroteo en la embajada dirigida contra humanos durante una concentración del mismo grupo. Si eso no es suficiente, ¿qué es?"

El jefe asintió lentamente. "Bien. Así que es lo suficientemente bueno para una orden judicial. Pero no deberías ser tú quien la sirva."

"¡Como el infierno, jefe!" Hunter dio un paso enojado hacia adelante. "¡Este es nuestro caso! ¡No se lo puedes pasar a otra persona!" Golpeó con la mano el escritorio del jefe.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras el búfalo miraba al policía. Ambos transfirieron su mirada a la mano que Hunter había golpeado sobre el escritorio, que el humano se apartó rápidamente. Después de un momento, Hunter dio un paso atrás con cuidado mientras miraba a Hopps y Wilde. Los ojos de Wilde estaban muy abiertos, sus orejas hacia atrás y estaba completamente quieto. Judy tenía los ojos cerrados, apretando los oídos con las patas.

"Esto quiere decir-"

"¿Quién está siendo cliché, ahora, Hunter?" El búfalo le sonrió. "Está bien, puedes ir junto con el equipo de orden."

Los tres mamíferos frente a su escritorio dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

El jefe se puso de pie. "Eres un cañón suelto, Hunter. La próxima vez que pierdas los estribos de esa manera, me llevaré tu placa."

Nick y Judy se miraron perplejos mientras Hunter se echaba a reír.

* * *

"¿Estás listo?" Hunter miró a Nick y Judy, quienes asintieron con la cabeza fija.

El cuartel general de Terra para los Terranos estaba rodeado, los pocos mamíferos que habían estado afuera fueron detenidos silenciosamente y se los llevaron. Ahora, se estaban preparándose para entrar.

"¡Vamos!"

Irrumpió por la puerta, con la porra en mano, el zorro y el conejo detrás de él.

"¡ZPD! ¡Patas donde pueda verlas!"

Los mamíferos sorprendidos levantaron la vista, una recepcionista se cayó de la silla. "¡No puedes entrar aquí!" ella gritó.

"¡Tírate al suelo, ahora!"

Llegaron más oficiales, pero Hunter, Judy y Nick ya se estaban moviendo más adentro del edificio.

Hunter rápidamente limpió cada oficina cuando pasaron. Los mamíferos en el interior parecían sorprendidos, pero cumplieron con las órdenes gritadas de los oficiales. Se dirigió a la oficina principal y abrió de golpe la puerta. "¡Patas! ¡Muéstrame tus patas!" Él gritó.

Un enorme oso pardo se levantó de su escritorio, sus ojos se abrieron con indignación. "Cómo te atreves-"

Hunter se acercó al escritorio, fijando al mamífero con su ojo y sosteniendo un documento. "Orden de allanamiento. Aléjese de la computadora."

El oso lo miró, volvió a mirar la computadora.

Nick y Judy se pusieron a cada lado de Hunter. "Haz lo que dice," Judy le dijo al oso con advertencia.

"O no," dijo Hunter, entrecerrando los ojos. "Adelante, dame una razón."

Por un momento, el oso titubeó. Luego sonrió. "¿Razón para hacer qué, pequeño mamífero?" Cogió la computadora.

Judy levantó la pistola paralizante que llevaba y apretó el gatillo.

El oso rugió cuando un gran estallido de electricidad, sin duda muy doloroso, bloqueó sus músculos. Cayó al suelo, retorciéndose. Hunter se acercó, miró por encima del escritorio al oso. "O dejaré que el conejo salga de la cadena, eso es lo que." Le sonrió a Judy, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

Otros dos oficiales se apresuraron, observaron la escena y rápidamente esposaron al enojado grizzly. Cuando lo ayudaron a levantarse- más bien, permitirle ponerse de pie, el grisáceo miró a Hunter. "Nunca deberíamos haber dejado que tu especie volviera a Terra," gruñó entre dientes.

Hunter lo ignoró. "¿Cualquier cosa?" le preguntó al capitán león nominalmente a cargo del servicio de orden cuando el policía felino entró en la oficina.

El capitán- Félix, por supuesto- asintió levemente con la cabeza, pero miró al oso. "¿Señor Silvertip? Espero que no se haya lastimado demasiado," dijo Felix.

"Ah, un verdadero mamífero policial," dijo Silvertip, lanzando una mirada triunfante a los tres oficiales que lo habían derribado. "Deseo registrar una queja-"

"Antes de llegar a eso, solo quiero hacer una pregunta rápida." Silvertip se detuvo, confundido. Felix asintió con la cabeza a alguien fuera de la oficina. Entraron dos oficiales que llevaban una gran caja. Con un golpe, la dejaron caer al suelo.

Hunter caminó hacia la caja, reconociendo las marcas como marcas de la Armería Highfall. Casualmente, usó su pie para empujar la tapa hacia atrás.

Silvertip lo miró fijamente.

"¿Le gustaría explicar por qué tiene varias cajas de rifles de asalto humano en sus oficinas, Sr. Silvertip?" Félix preguntó.

El oso miró a Félix, luego a la caja, luego al león otra vez. "Yo no… eso no es…" Se giró para mirar a Hunter. "¡Las plantó! ¡El humano! ¡Es lo único que tiene sentido!"

Silvertip miró a su alrededor las caras sombrías a su alrededor, buscando frenéticamente cualquier signo de esperanza. "¡Esto es una trama-!" gritó.

El capitán Félix se aclaró la garganta. "Alastair Hollister Silvertip, está bajo arresto por posesión ilegal de armas mortales. Es mi deber informarle que tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio. Tiene derecho a-"

El resto del discurso se perdió detrás de ellos cuando Hunter, Judy y Nick salieron del edificio. Los tres policías se miraron.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Judy.

Hunter se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un tren fuera de control? ¿Un enfrentamiento donde el villano nos cuenta su malvado plan y tú grabas todo en tu bolígrafo de zanahoria?"

Ella sonrió. "Funcionó antes."

Sacudió la cabeza. "Novato, novato, novato."

* * *

Más tarde, los tres se estaban relajando en la estación, acababan de terminar sus declaraciones para que Judy usara la pistola paralizante.

Nick tenía la silla reclinada hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta. Periódicamente, roncaba.

Hunter estaba redactando un correo electrónico, deteniéndose ocasionalmente y riéndose malvadamente. Era un poco espeluznante, pensó Judy.

Ella misma estaba mordisqueando un lápiz, pensando. Siendo un conejo, el lápiz estaba a punto de desaparecer. Finalmente, miró a Hunter. "¿Zach?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Todavía no sabemos quién mató a Susslun."

Hunter golpeó su teléfono una vez más con un aire de finalidad. Se preguntó quién iba a recibir ese correo electrónico y cuál sería su respuesta. "Bueno, será uno de los mamíferos de T4T, sin duda. Quiero decir, esa computadora a la que el oso intentó acceder tenía muchas cosas sobre tomar 'acción directa' y cosas similares. Diablos, uno de los intercambios de correo electrónico incluso habló directamente sobre la Iglesia de los Quésis de Quiénsits."

"Iglesia de la Comunidad de Terra," corrigió el conejo distraídamente, todavía masticando el lápiz. "Pero realmente quiero saber."

"Regla Doce, nova- Si no puedes soportar no saber, estás en el trabajo equivocado." Agitó su mano con desdén, mirando hacia la puerta cuando dos detectives, incluido el rinoceronte con el que seguía teniendo enfrentamientos, entraron. "Mira, hicimos el trabajo duro, ahora podemos sentarnos y dejar que los penes terminen con los pedacitos más incómodos."

"¿Los qué?"

Nick habló desde donde estaba sentado, con los ojos aún cerrados. "Penes. Antiguo término calumnioso que significa detectives."

Hunter mantuvo sus ojos en el detective rinoceronte, quien lo fulminó con la mirada. "Claro, eso es lo que quise decir." El rinoceronte resopló y se quedó perplejo. "Sí, es mejor que sigas caminando," murmuró Hunter. "Tengo un conejito y no tengo miedo de usarlo."

"Eso está _muy_ mal, Zach," dijo Judy.

Hunter se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente. "¿Qué?"

Nick se echó a reír. "¡Zanahorias!" jadeó entre risas. "¡Acabas de hacer una broma de mal gusto! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso!"

Sintió que sus oídos se calentaban, pero sonrió. "Ustedes dos me han corrompido."

El policía humano miró de uno a otro, antes de recostarse en su silla. "Novatos," murmuró.

* * *

**Interludio: Primer Aterrizaje, AlphaCen**

Wu y Barker siguieron al empleado hasta una habitación trasera, donde dijo que se mantenían los registros. El empleado siguió mirando furtivamente nervioso a la loba.

"Déjame ver," dijo, tocando la computadora. "Mmmm… bueno, eso se vendió mucho al cliente 3591."

"¿Tienes un nombre?" preguntó Wu, su pluma preparada.

"Déjame comprobarlo- sí. ¿Estás listo?"

"Adelante."

"Es Freely, I.P."

Barker gruñó y el empleado levantó la vista con los ojos muy abiertos. "No, espera, lo siento, ese es el nombre que le dio, debe haberlo tenido en su identificación, no te estoy molestando, ¡por favor no me comas!"

Wu giró el monitor para mirarlo, luego hacia Barker. "Está diciendo la verdad."

"No podría ser un nombre real," dijo Barker.

"No," suspiró Wu. "Las identificaciones falsas no son tan difíciles de encontrar. Especialmente si una tienda de armas es un poco laxa en revisarlas a fondo." El empleado palideció ante su mirada.

"Así que un asesino con sentido del humor. Qué maravilloso."

El empleado se aclaró la garganta. "Em, ha estado aquí varias veces."

Wu lo miró. "¿Te acuerdas de este chico?"

"Sí," dijo el empleado asintiendo. "De hecho, estuvo aquí hace apenas un día."

"¿Dónde?" preguntó Barker.

El empleado la miró confundido. "Aquí, en la tienda."

El lobo puso los ojos en blanco. "Quiero decir, ¿dónde específicamente?"

Cuando el empleado los acompañó al frente de la tienda, Wu miró a su compañero. "¿Cual es el trato?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Es una posibilidad remota, pero tal vez pueda captar un olor."

Wu asintió con la cabeza. "Bien podrías intentarlo."

El empleado señaló una vitrina. "La última vez que estuvo aquí, pasó mucho tiempo mirando algunas de estas armas. Lo recuerdo porque-" se detuvo cuando Barker comenzó a husmear por todo el gabinete de exhibición.

Ella paró. "Sangre. Huelo a sangre."

El empleado la miró con cautela. "Su perro es espeluznante, señor."

Wu gimió. "Ella no es mi perro."

"¿Qué estabas diciendo hace un momento?" preguntó Barker. "Recuerdas que estaba aquí porque-"

"Em, porque se cortó trabajando la acción a esa sección del perno de 12.7 mm de allí. Mira, es una especie de falla de diseño, puede atraparte si no estás-"

Wu y Barker lo ignoraron, ambos inclinándose más cerca. Era difícil ver contra la madera oscura, pero-

Manchas de sangre. ADN. Los dos policías se miraron y sonrieron. Barker salió corriendo por la puerta para obtener el kit de evidencia.

El empleado la vio irse. "¿Entonces ella no es tu perro? Entonces, ¿ella es como una callejera?"

Wu se volvió hacia él y abrió su portapapeles. "Oye, mientras esperamos, noté que los números en el letrero de tu dirección no tienen por lo menos cinco pulgadas de alto. ¿Sabías que eso es una violación de las ordenanzas de la ciudad?"

* * *

**Para:** Jefe de Policía, FLPD

**De:** Oficial Z. Hunter, ZPD

**Asunto:** ¡Buenas noticias!

Jefe,

En caso de que la línea de asunto no le haya provocado un ataque cardíaco, pruébelo por tamaño- creo que podríamos haber evitado un incidente interestelar.

Lo sé, lo sé, no suena como yo en absoluto, ¿verdad?

El informe completo está en uno de los tres archivos adjuntos que envié. Los otros dos son videos de ti bailando con varias criaturas. Es como un juego de conchas- adivina cuál tiene el informe.

Parecía un poco raro en su último correo electrónico. ¿Está bien?

Yr. Most Obt. Srvt,

Z. Hunter

* * *

**Para:** Oficial Z. Hunter

**De:** Jefe de Policía, FLPD

**Asunto:** Re: ¡Buenas noticias!

Oh, estoy mucho mejor ahora. ¿Sabías que hay un grupo de apoyo en Servicios Psicológicos específicamente para sus supervisores?

Por cierto, revisé los tres archivos adjuntos que me enviaste, y muy divertido, ninguno de ellos tiene el informe. Al igual que el juego de conchas. No eres tan gracioso como crees que eres.

* * *

**Para:** Jefe de Policía, FLPD

**De:** Oficial Z. Hunter, ZPD

**Asunto:** Re: re: ¡Buenas noticias!

En realidad, los tres tienen diferentes secciones del informe. Simplemente lo manipulé para que tengas que ver cada video en su totalidad antes de que puedas leerlos.

Soy exactamente tan divertido como creo que soy.

* * *

**Para:** Oficial Z. Hunter

**De:** Jefe de Policía, FLPD

**Asunto:** Re: re: re: ¡Buenas noticias!

Te odio, Hunter. Muchisísimo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Entre Lobos y Ovejas**

"Gracias a los excelentes esfuerzos de dos de nuestros nuevos oficiales de policía, con la valiosa ayuda del Oficial Hunter el Policía de Primer Aterrizaje de las Estrellas Humanas, la ciudad ahora puede dar un suspiro de alivio. Se recuperaron más de treinta armas automáticas de gran potencia de las oficinas de Terra para los Terranos, incluida una cantidad considerable de municiones. Hay pruebas contundentes que sugieren que planearon atacar en la ceremonia de bienvenida para el nuevo Embajador de las Estrellas Humanas que se realizará pronto.

"Este trabajo policial decisivo muestra la eficacia de las reformas promulgadas bajo mi administración, demostrando-"

Judy desconectó al alcalde mientras continuaba dirigiéndose a la conferencia de prensa. Le echó una mirada a Nick, que seguía ocultando una sonrisa.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso, Nick?"

Él controló su expresión con cuidado. "Estaba pensando que ya casi estamos al punto de hablar en la conferencia de prensa y comenzar disturbios en toda la ciudad."

Hunter, de pie junto a ella, se echó a reír. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada antes de volver a mirar a Nick. "Eso sucedió una vez, no es como si fuera un hábito ni nada."

El zorro le sonrió. "Bueno, al menos han identificado a los verdaderos héroes aquí. Aunque con 'ayuda valiosa' de otra persona-" se detuvo, tocando su mentón "-eh, olvide su nombre."

Hunter puso los ojos en blanco. "Confía en mí, estoy feliz de no estar en el centro de atención. Regla Diecisiete: Toda publicidad es mala publicidad."

"Pensé que el dicho era: 'Toda publicidad es buena publicidad,'" dijo Nick. El humano lo miró.

"Como, ¿lo único peor que ser hablado es no ser hablado, Wilde? No es para policías, confía en mí."

Una llama que era el coordinador de prensa del alcalde se apresuró hacia ellos. "¿Están listos?" le preguntó al grupo.

Intercambiaron miradas confusas. "¿Listo para qué?" preguntó Judy.

La llama hizo un gesto. "Para responder preguntas, por supuesto."

Los ojos de Nick se abrieron. "¿No aprendieron nada de la última vez?"

"¿Quién responderá las preguntas?" preguntó Hunter, entrecerrando los ojos.

La llama agitó las manos. "No me importa, solo elijan a uno de ustedes." Se dirigió nuevamente hacia los otros miembros del personal del alcalde.

Los policías se miraron los unos a los otros. "Lo hice la última vez," dijo Judy.

"Entonces tienes la mayor experiencia," señaló Hunter.

Nick lo miró. "¿Qué, Señor-he-hecho-de-todo, nunca ha hecho una conferencia de prensa?"

"¿Ni siquiera escuchaste la Regla Diecisiete?"

"Mira," interrumpió Judy, quien se dio cuenta por la cadencia de la voz del alcalde que se estaba calmando. "Uno de nosotros tiene que hacerlo."

"Y así, uno de los valientes oficiales que encabezaron esta investigación responderá preguntas ahora," finalizó el alcalde, señalando a su lado.

Inmediatamente, las cámaras se giraron para enfocarse en un humano, un zorro y un conejo, todos con pajitas en sus puños. Hunter abrió la mano y miró la pajita.

"Oh, por la-"

"¡Hunter!" siseó Judy. Levantó la vista hacia las cámaras que apuntaban a él.

"Dulzura," murmuró. Nick contuvo la risa y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Con estudiada casualidad, caminó hacia el podio y se aclaró la garganta. Inmediatamente, docenas de patas se dispararon.

Judy miró a Nick. "Solo pensé en algo."

El zorro la miró. "¿Sí?"

"¿Acabamos de enviar a Hunter para hacer una conferencia de prensa? ¿A Hunter?"

"Primera pregunta." Los ojos de Hunter se estrecharon cuando escogió un wallaby con gafas cerca de la parte de atrás. "Tú," dijo, señalando.

El wallaby parecía un poco sorprendido de ser recogido, a pesar de que tenía la pata levantada. Ella se puso de pie. "Anna Ostland, Reporte Especial de Zootopia. Alastair Silvertip ha presentado quejas contra el ZPD por fuerza excesiva, diciendo que estaba brutalmente sorprendido con una pistola eléctrica durante su llamado 'arresto'. ¿Le gustaría comentar?"

"Claro, pero muy rápido- ¿no escribiste ese editorial que leí en el que dijiste que el ataque en la embajada fue lamentable por su violencia pero- y cito- 'comprensible teniendo en cuenta la larga historia de desconfianza causada por las acciones humanas contra otros mamíferos en el pasado?'"

"Si no contestas la pregunta-"

"Oh, no pediste una respuesta, querías un comentario. Así que estoy comentando. ¿Así que estás dispuesto a disculpar un tiroteo en la embajada donde tres mamíferos inocentes fueron asesinados como 'lamentables pero comprensibles' pero no dispuesta para disculpar un grado de fuerza mucho menor usado contra un sospechoso resistente en esos mismos ataques violentos?"

El wallaby tenía una mirada atrapada en su rostro. "Eso es… no es lo mismo. Los oficiales de ZPD son-"

"¿Qué? ¿Mejor que eso? Seguramente no estás sugiriendo que hay una equivalencia moral entre disparar a mamíferos inocentes a sangre fría y usar un grado de fuerza muy razonable para evitar que un sospechoso se resista a una orden de registro, ¿verdad? Porque eso sería tonto, señorita Ostland, muy tonto de verdad."

La boca del wallaby funcionó, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Hunter miró a su alrededor. "¿Quién es el siguiente?"

Todas las patas cayeron.

"Guau, ¿no hay más preguntas? Es una prensa trabajadora e inquisitiva como esta la que hace que la democracia sea grandiosa." Saludó a las cámaras. "¡Quédense en la escuela, niños!"

Hunter salió del podio, mirando el latón reunido cercano. Bogo estaba parado muy rígido, su rostro era una máscara de control. El alcalde tenía la cara enterrada en sus patas.

"¿Cómo lo hice?" preguntó a Hopps y Wilde, que lo miraban horrorizados.

Wilde miró a Judy, inspeccionando su cinturón. "¿Qué?" preguntó ella, molesta.

"Solo viendo si tenías una lata de repelente humano."

"Entonces el jefe dijo que nunca, nunca, en un millón de años, te permitiera volver a hacer una conferencia de prensa," dijo Nick. "Creo que se mencionaron las palabras 'sobre mi cadáver.'"

Hunter, que tenía la silla reclinada hacia atrás, los pies apoyados en una mesa y el sombrero sobre los ojos, gruñó. "Misión cumplida, entonces."

Judy estaba tocando una computadora, terminando algunos trámites. "En realidad, dijo 'sobre el cadáver de alguien' y no creo que se refiriera a un búfalo de agua."

"Bueno, no he tenido latón amenazando con matarme por un tiempo, por lo que debía."

Nick se encogió de hombros. "Al menos pasamos toda la conferencia de prensa sin que alguien se alejara."

Judy le lanzó una mirada. Le devolvió la sonrisa y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Clawhauser asomó la cabeza por la habitación. "¡Ahí estás! El jefe quiere hablar contigo, Hunter."

Nick y Judy hicieron una mueca. Hunter se ajustó el sombrero y se levantó con un suspiro. "La vida sería mucho más divertida si pudiera hacer las cosas sin todas estas tontas consecuencias." Miró a Clawhauser. "¿Bogo está en su oficina?"

"No es Bogo." El guepardo extendió un dispositivo de aspecto extraño, que parecía un teléfono celular, aunque mucho más grande de lo que estaba acostumbrado. "Jefe del FLPD."

Hunter tomó el dispositivo con cautela. "Sin embargo, esta podría ser la primera vez que las consecuencias fueron literalmente interestelares." Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja. "Hola."

* * *

Hubo un largo silencio. Luego un largo suspiro. "Hunter."

"Hola, jefe. ¿Recibió los correos electrónicos que le envié?" Hunter vio a Judy y Nick alzar las cejas.

"Hunter, por mucho que me gustaría hablar sobre dónde, por qué y cómo obtuviste videos de mí bailando con varios mamíferos en un escenario, necesito ir al grano. Esta llamada es interestelar, lo que significa que literalmente cuesta más un minuto de lo que ganas en un día entero."

"Guau," dijo Hunter. "Eso, ¿eh? ¿Entonces treinta segundos es como una o dos tazas de café?"

"Hunter-"

"Bueno, antes de llegar a lo que sea que fueras a decir, solo quería decir esto-"

Hunter se aclaró la garganta. "El conejo no tiene cola en absoluto, cola en absoluto, cola en absoluto-" cantó.

La mandíbula de Judy cayó cuando Nick se rompió.

"Hunter-"

"El conejo no tiene cola, solo una bocanada de polvo." Judy también se reía ahora. "La misma canción, segundo verso, no mejora, solo empeora-"

"¡HUNTER!"

El policía se detuvo, sonriendo a sus compañeros. "¿Sí, jefe?"

"Tienes nuevas órdenes."

* * *

Judy y Nick dejaron de reír abruptamente cuando la cara de Hunter se puso seria.

"Señor, acabo de llegar-"

Hubo una pausa. Podían escuchar una voz profunda hablando, aunque demasiado indistintamente para distinguir.

"Sí, sé que no quería venir al principio, pero- ya sabes que siempre veo las cosas bien."

Más palabras confusas. Hunter suspiró.

"Está bien, tal vez no siempre- está bien, nunca si puedo evitarlo. Pero-"

"-No diría que he hecho _tanto_ daño como podría haber hecho aquí, la biosfera aún está intacta-"

"-No, jefe, prometo que no tengo ningún plan para destruir el mundo-"

"Señor, yo-" hizo una pausa, mirando a Judy y Nick. "Todavía podría-"

La otra voz se levantó.

"Sí, señor. No, señor. Sí, señor. De inmediato, señor."

Con aire disgustado, Hunter presionó el botón de apagado del dispositivo de comunicaciones. Se quedó mirando la pared, con la mandíbula apretada y sin abrir. Clawhauser, que había estado observando con preocupación, con mucha cautela tomó el teléfono de la mano del humano.

Judy miró a Nick. Con cuidado, se acercó a su amiga. "Zach, ¿qué pasa?"

Él no la miró. "He sido retirado del mercado," dijo.

Nick se levantó y caminó hacia él. "Pensé que se suponía que estarías aquí por un año."

Hunter bajó la mirada hacia él. "Yo también." Se volvió hacia la puerta y Clawhauser se alejó rápidamente de la puerta. "Tengo que empacar," murmuró.

Y se alejó.

* * *

Judy y Nick se sentaron en su patrulla, mirando a los autos pasar desinteresadamente.

Ninguno de los mamíferos había dicho mucho desde la lista. Ambos se habían sorprendido mirando expectante el lugar habitual de Hunter cuando entraron, y no parecía haber mucho que decir sobre la silla vacía que vieron en lugar de la figura encorvada de su amigo.

Después de un momento, Nick suspiró. "Necesitamos hablar."

Judy lo miró. "¿Quieres hablar? ¿Tú?"

Rodó los ojos. "O podríamos sentarnos aquí en silencio durante todo el turno. Mira, él volverá a visitarnos, así lo dijo."

"En un correo electrónico, Nick." Ella miró por la ventana. "Ya se está distanciando."

"Oye, nos llevamos muy bien sin él."

"No es que no podamos llevarnos bien sin él, es que… voy a extrañarlo. Hizo las cosas interesantes."

"Creo que encontraremos muchas cosas interesantes que hacer mientras él se haya ido." La miró con las orejas bajas, la postura caída, la imagen misma de la miseria. "Todavía me tienes."

Ella sonrió ante eso. "Y todavía me tienes." Ella extendió la mano y tomó su pata. "No has hablado mucho desde- desde esa noche fuera del bar en Tundratown."

Ahora era el turno de Nick de mirar hacia otro lado. "Nos hemos mantenido ocupados."

"Hiciste lo correcto, Nick. Si no hubieras… no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste…"

"¿Te refieres a disparar y matar a otro mamífero?" dijo con su voz plana.

El conejo no pudo evitarlo. Ella se estremeció.

Nick lo sintió y giró la cabeza para mirarla. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, traicionados.

Se veía exactamente igual que después de la conferencia de prensa del Aullador Nocturno.

"Nick-" dijo ella, asustada. Asustada de que se fuera a ir de nuevo.

Él malinterpretó el miedo en su voz. "¿Qué te tiene tan asustado, conejita?" él chasqueó. "Hace un minuto dijiste que hice lo correcto."

"¡Lo hiciste! Era la única cosa-"

Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. "Debería haberlo sabido mejor, realmente debería haberlo hecho. Hunter- maldita sea. Puede ir a Alpha Centauri o al infierno en lo que a mí respecta." La voz de Nick era fría de rabia. Salió del auto. "Estoy dando un paseo, Hopps."

"Nick, esto es ridículo, no creo que seas-" ella se aferró a las palabras. "Peligroso."

El zorro cerró la puerta del auto, se inclinó para mirarla a través de la ventana. "Entonces tuve razón."

"Eres un conejito tonto."

* * *

Judy lo había perdido.

La había sorprendido por la inacción el tiempo suficiente como para que el zorro se hubiera escapado, y ahora, a pesar de toda su búsqueda, no pudo encontrarlo nuevamente.

Se apartó de la barandilla del puente, donde casi había esperado que estuviera el zorro. Su radio de repente crujió.

"Unidad Veintisiete Charlie, Despacho llamando a Veintisiete Charlie."

Con un gruñido de frustración, apretó el micrófono. "¿Qué pasa, Clawhauser?"

Hubo un ligero retraso. "¿Estás bien, Judy?"

"Qué es."

"Em, está bien. Te necesitan en la cárcel. Dicen que es urgente. Algo sobre Silvertip que quiere hablar contigo."

El conejo jaló las orejas con frustración. "¿No puede esperar?"

"Solo soy el mensajero, aquí. Y no, te quieren allí de inmediato."

"Bien. Estoy en camino." Apagó la radio, irritada.

Pensó por un minuto, luego sacó su teléfono celular. Vaciló en el marcado.

Sonó el teléfono y volvió a sonar. Casi terminó la llamada, pero justo antes de hacerlo-

"Hunter."

"Zach, gracias a Dios. Escucha-"

Hubo un suspiro. "Maldición, Judy, ¿nunca has oído hablar de un descanso limpio?"

"¡No tengo tiempo para tu cínica rutina de policía viejo, Hunter!" Judy espetó. Hubo un silencio conmocionado en el otro extremo de la línea mientras respiraba. "No puedo encontrar a Nick."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes encontrarlo? ¿No están ustedes dos de guardia? ¿Revisaste el asiento del pasajero?"

"¡Esto es serio, Zach! Hablamos sobre su disparo, y él me gritó, y yo… ¡Me asusté un poco, y ahora se ha ido! Me preocupa que-" cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando en la mirada de la cara del zorro. Enojada traición.

Perdido.

"Me preocupa que pueda hacer algo- tonto."

Otro silencio "¿Dónde fue el último lugar donde lo viste? Te veré allí."

"Me acaban de llamar a la estación. Mira, tan pronto como termine me reuniré contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Solo-" Se detuvo, las lágrimas ahogaron su voz. "Solo encuéntralo, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo perderlo de nuevo."

Oyó que la puerta de un automóvil se cerraba a través de la conexión telefónica. "No te preocupes, novato. Y ustedes dos necesitan tener una larga conversación pronto."

* * *

Judy cruzó la entrada de la cárcel y le mostró su tarjeta de identificación al elefante de turno. "¿Me querían por algo, Francine?"

El elefante la miró con cautela, notando la ira y la frustración apenas ocultas en la postura del conejo. "Sí, pero ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy bien," ella espetó. "¿Qué camino?"

* * *

Hunter colgó el teléfono y miró al taxista.

La oveja se volvió para mirarlo. "A dónde-"

Él se detuvo. Los ojos de Hunter se entrecerraron al reconocer al mismo taxista que lo había llevado a la embajada.

"Tú."

"Tú."

Hunter suspiró. "Mira, hay un pequeño bar en Tundratown-"

"¿No es temprano para beber? Oh, olvidé con quién estaba hablando- de inmediato señor, no querría perder su muerte por envenenamiento por alcohol."

Hunter sacudió la cabeza. Este día seguía siendo mejor y mejor.

* * *

Judy miró fijamente al oso, que conducía, maniataba tanto las patas delanteras como los pies. "¿Querías verme?"

Silvertip asintió, su cabeza levantada regiamente. "Hubiera preferido que el humano-" su rostro se torció de una manera fea cuando dijo la palabra "-estuviera aquí, pero sus 'amigos' también servirán."

Con esfuerzo, Judy mantuvo su expresión neutral. "¿Qué deseas?"

El oso se sentó pesadamente y miró al carcelero. "¿Quizás podrías aflojar un poco estas esposas? ¿No? Bueno, nunca dejes que se diga que la cárcel de Zootopia carece de hospitalidad."

"Ve al grano," espetó Judy.

Las cejas de Silvertip se alzaron. "Oh, la coneja tiene dientes. Lo haré simple, ya que estás tan ocupado y todo." Se inclinó hacia delante. "No te saldrás con la tuya."

Judy intercambió una mirada perpleja con el carcelero. "¿Salir con qué?"

"Oh, lo sé, lo sé, no puedo admitir nada. Pero mira, sé que no había armas humanas en mi oficina, al menos no hasta que tu orden de búsqueda las haya encontrado 'misteriosamente'. Entonces, ¿de dónde podrían haber venido?"

El policía conejo se puso de pie. "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¿Solo querías acusarme de volverte a acosar?" Agarró su sombrero. "Díselo al juez."

Cuando ella se alejó, el oso se puso de pie. "¡No has ganado, conejo!" Le gritó a ella retrocediendo. "¡Esto no ha terminado! ¡Terra será para los Terranos no humanos! ¡Cada pata se levantará contra ti y contra los amantes de humanos!"

Judy se congeló. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"¡Me escuchaste, _conejita_!"

Ella se volvió y miró al oso.

Y salió corriendo.

* * *

Hunter lo vio, mirando una sección descolorida de hormigón en el callejón al lado de un bar familiar. El humano caminó hacia el zorro, apretando su abrigo contra el frío.

Wilde no levantó la vista cuando Hunter se acercó. "Pensé que te ibas."

"Sí, yo también." Hunter también miró hacia abajo. "¿Tú y la conejita tuvieron una pequeña pelea?"

El zorro resopló. "Podrías decir eso. Mencioné el tiroteo, se asustó y me recordó que a ella, no importa lo que haga, aún seré-"

"¿Un depredador?"

"Sí." Wilde suspiró. "Peligroso."

Hunter se quitó la gorra y se frotó la mejilla mientras pensaba por un momento. "Ustedes tienen ovejas y lobos. ¿Qué pasa con los perros pastores?"

Wilde frunció el ceño ante el repentino cambio de tema y lo miró. "¿Qué?"

Hunter inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y dijo, "Hay tres tipos de personas en este mundo: ovejas, lobos y perros pastores. Algunas personas prefieren creer que el mal no existe en el mundo, y si alguna vez oscureció su puerta, no sabrían cómo protegerse, esas son las ovejas."

"Entonces tienes depredadores que usan la violencia para atacar a los débiles. Esos son los lobos."

"Y luego están los bendecidos con el don de la agresión, una necesidad abrumadora de proteger al rebaño. Estos hombres son la rara raza que vive para enfrentar al lobo. El perro pastor."

_(N/A: La cita es de American Sniper, dirigida por Clint Eastwood, 2014)_

Wilde frunció el ceño. "Eso suena bastante duro con los depredadores."

"Tu especie puede ser una especie depredadora," dijo Hunter. "Pero no eres solo un animal. Tienes libre albedrío. Esos dientes no son lo que eres, solo representan tus capacidades." Asintió hacia donde el oso que los había atacado había estado una vez. "Ese sinvergüenza tomó una decisión. Él eligió quitarle la vida a alguien. Tú también tomaste una decisión."

El zorro asintió sombríamente. "Para quitarle la vida."

"No." Hunter agarró al zorro, lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. "Para salvar la mía."

"Sí, eres peligroso, zorro. Eres policía. Si no eres peligroso, no serás bueno. Pero solo debes ser peligroso de la manera correcta. Toma buenas decisiones sobre cómo usar esas capacidades que tu experiencia te ha dado. La misma elección que todos hacen, solo con consecuencias que son un poco más-" miró las manchas de sangre en el suelo "-reales. No es tener dientes afilados lo que importa, Nick. Es lo que haces con ellos."

Después de un momento, Wilde suspiró. "¿Sabes lo que es ver a alguien que es tu-" luchó, para no decir la palabra _amor_-" amigos, ¿verlos mirarte con miedo en sus ojos?"

Hunter pensó en el museo que habían visitado antes de ir al bar. Pensó en la mirada de Nick sobre él mientras lo conducía lentamente a comprender cuán viciosos podían ser realmente los humanos. "Sí, Nick. Sí, lo hago."

Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto.

Cuando se giraron para alejarse, Wilde se animó un poco como si acabara de pensar en él. "¿Entonces te estaba protegiendo?"

Hunter le lanzó una mirada sospechosa. "Sí, eso es lo que acabo de decir."

"Entonces, ¿eso te convierte en la oveja?"

El humano lo miró de soslayo y abrió la puerta del taxi. "Sube al auto, zorro."

Wilde comenzó a entrar y miró a Hunter. "Baa."

"¡Oh, demonios no, no acabas de decir eso!" gritó una voz furiosa desde el asiento del conductor.

Las orejas de Wilde se aplastaron y los ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se volvió para encontrarse con la mirada de una oveja furiosa. "¡Esa es nuestra palabra!"

Hunter frunció los labios y levantó las cejas. Cuando Wilde farfulló, sacó una hoja de papel muy doblada y agregó cuidadosamente 'Baa' a la celda marcada como 'Ovejas Sapiente'.

Mientras volvía a dejar el periódico, su teléfono celular volvió a sonar. Él respondió. "Hunter."

"¿Lo encontraste? ¿Está bien?"

Hunter miró a Wilde que intentaba disculparse frenéticamente con el furioso taxista. "Sí, aunque podría ser mutilado por una oveja."

Hubo una pausa. "Como sea. Mira, Nick y tú tienen que bajar a la estación."

"Eh, Judy, sabes que se supone que no debo-"

"Solo llega aquí." Hubo un clic cuando la línea se desconectó.

* * *

**Interludio: Primer Aterrizaje, AlphaCen**

Habían recibido un golpe en la sangre. Alphonse Truscott. Anteriormente _Sargento_ Alphone Truscott, Marine de las Estrellas Humanas. Descargado deshonrosamente hace cuatro años.

Ahora trabaja para un contratista militar privado llamado Opciones e Iniciativas Externas.

Wu miró a su compañero, que levantó la pistola hecha a la medida que le había enviado la FLPD, y asintió.

Entraron por la puerta marcada con OOI y entraron en el pequeño edificio de oficinas. "¡FLPD, no te muevas!"

"¡Muéstrame tus patas!" gritó Barker. "¡No te muevas!"

El equipo SWAT ya estaba barriendo los pasillos. Un hombre cerca de la entrada hizo un movimiento furtivo hacia su cintura y se encontró en el piso, viendo estrellas mientras Barker lo revisaba en el suelo.

"¡Quédate en el suelo! Pon tus patas delante de ti."

El sospechoso lo miró fijamente. "¿Qué?"

Barker le gruñó. "¿Hablas inglés? Patas- oh."

"Pon las manos donde podamos verlas," ordenó Wu, que intentaba, y no lograba, reírse.

Aparecieron dos oficiales de SWAT, empujando a un hombre esposado frente a ellos. Wu miró a Barker, quien sacó una foto de su bolsillo. Sin decir una palabra, mostró la foto- la foto de la licencia de conducir de su asesino. Los dos policías se volvieron hacia el sospechoso. Wu notó con interés que la mirada que le dirigió a Barker solo mostraba odio, no la confusión que casi todos los demás habían mostrado al ver a un mamífero inteligente antes. Se volvió para mirar al sospechoso.

"Sr. Freely, ¿supongo?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Patas**

Nick y Hunter entraron en la estación. Judy los miró distraídamente desde su escritorio, poniéndose de pie al darse cuenta de quienes eran.

"Zanahorias-" dijo el zorro nerviosamente. "No quise decir- cuando reaccioné de forma exagerada."

Saltó de su asiento y caminó hacia el zorro con su rostro inexpresivo.

Se apartó de su mirada. "Solo tenía que resolver algunas cosas. No debería haber llevado esto contigo." Con cautela, la miró mientras ella se detenía frente a él.

Ella agarró el cuello de su uniforme y tiró de él al nivel de los ojos. "No vuelvas a hacerme eso otra vez, zorro tonto." Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos. "Somos compañeros."

"Oye, Pelusa, no sabía que te importaba," dijo, instintivamente tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo.

"Sí, lo hiciste," ella lo interrumpió. "No trates de fingir que no lo hiciste." Su voz se ahogó un poco. "No estás engañando a nadie, zorro astuto."

Durante un largo momento, solo se miraron a los ojos.

Hasta que se escuchó el sonido de una garganta aclarándose. "Entonces, por mucho que estoy disfrutando de la telenovela Novato Improvisado, ¿hay alguna razón por la que me hayas llamado aquí aparte de decir 'awww' en los lugares apropiados?"

Nick sintió que le ardían las orejas y retrocedió apresuradamente, incluso cuando Judy miró sorprendida al humano. "¡Cierto!" Ella miró a Hunter. "¡Manos!"

El humano miró las palmas de sus manos confundido. "¿Eh?" Nick también las miró.

Ella señaló a los otros dos mamíferos. "¡Exactamente!" Se dio la vuelta y saltó detrás del escritorio donde había estado sentada cuando entraron.

Hunter miró a Nick confundido. "Está bien, ¿esto tiene sentido para ti?"

Nick sonrió. "Solo mira, oh sabio mentor. Ella está haciendo algo."

"Ven aquí," les dijo con impaciencia. Los otros dos policías se acercaron y miraron la computadora.

"¿El correo electrónico de Susslun? ¿Qué pasa con eso?" Nick lo leyó de nuevo.

**Para:** Oficial Z. Hunter

**De:** P. Susslun

**Asunto:** Necesito ayuda

Estimado Señor Hunter,

No puedo decir mucho. No sé si pueden rastrear esto o no. Me persiguen, Sr. Hunter, y tengo miedo. No sé a quién puedo recurrir, aparte de los humanos que me han dado la primera esperanza que he sentido en años. Por favor, ¿puedes hablar conmigo?

No se suponía que fuera así. Los otros Zootopianos me odian, e incluso mis amigos se alejan cuando los miro. Cada mano se levanta contra mí.

Por favor. Terra para los Terranos debe ser detenida.

P. Susslun

Ella usó el mouse para resaltar una frase.

"Cada mano se levanta contra mí."

Nick lo miró fijamente. Luego miró a Hunter, que se miró las manos. Luego en casa de Nick y Judy-

Patas

La cara de Hunter se oscureció.

"Esos hijos de puta. Nos la jugaron."

Nick sacudió la cabeza. "¿Quién? ¿Quién nos jugó?"

Judy se giró para enfrentarlos. "No lo sé. Pero creo que deberíamos averiguarlo."

* * *

"Está bien, pensemos esto lógicamente," dijo Hunter. "Solo un humano cometería un error así."

"Sí, pero el objetivo de todo esto ha sido sacar a los humanos del planeta," objetó Wilde. "¿Por qué querrían que tu especie fuera expulsada de Terra?"

Los tres policías consideraron esto por un momento, antes de que Hopps sacudiera la cabeza. "Tomémoslo desde otro ángulo. Si Susslun no estaba siendo amenazado por Terra para los Terranos, ¿quién lo mató?"

"Bueno, probablemente no fue personal, el uso de un arma hace que sea poco probable. Entonces, ¿tal vez él sabía algo?" dijo Wilde, pensativo.

Hunter asintió lentamente. "¿Y dónde habría aprendido algo por lo que valiera la pena matarlo?"

Los tres policías se miraron. "La Iglesia de la Comunidad de Terra," dijo Wilde. "Un grupo de fanáticos empeñados en lograr… el dominio… humano… no, eso tampoco tiene sentido."

Los ojos de Hunter se abrieron. "Sí, en realidad lo tiene." Se puso de pie, paseó por la habitación. "¿Alguno de ustedes escuchó el término 'operación de bandera falsa'?"

Wilde sacudió la cabeza, pero Hopps la ladeó. "Sí, es donde un grupo hace algo para actúar como otro, entonces ellos tienen la culpa- espera, ¿estás diciendo que T4T es realmente inocente? ¿Fueron incriminados? Pero-"

"Una de las dos razones." Wilde también había descubierto adónde iba el policía humano. "Uno-" levantó un dedo "-alguien quería desacreditarlos para que no causaran tanto sentimiento antihumano. O dos- estaban planeando fijar algo realmente grande en ellos."

"Entonces un humano trabaja con ellos para hacer una de esas dos cosas-" reflexionó Hopps. "¿Pero cuál es?"

"Bueno, Susslun fue asesinado por alguna razón- oye, por curiosidad, ¿dónde trabajaba?" preguntó Hunter, hojeando el archivo de homicidios. "Una fábrica de algún tipo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, fue una-" Hopps lo encontró primero. "Una fábrica de fertilizantes." Suspiró. "No hay mucha ayuda allí, eh-" frunció el ceño ante la expresión de Hunter.

Sus ojos se habían ensanchado. "¿Una _fábrica de fertilizantes_?" él chilló.

Wilde y Hopps intercambiaron miradas perplejas. "¿Entonces?" preguntó Wilde.

"¿Hicieron nitrato de amonio?"

Hopps hizo una búsqueda rápida. "Veamos… sí, su sitio web dice que sí."

Hunter ya estaba escribiendo en otra computadora. "Y, oye, mira eso, informaron que un camión fue robado hace un par de semanas. Oh, esto es genial."

"Está bien, Hunter, ¿cuál es tu punto?" Wilde preguntó, un poco molesto.

El veterano policía los miró y sacudió la cabeza. "Guau, ustedes realmente son pacifistas. ¿Nunca han oído hablar de una bomba de fertilizantes? ¿ANFO?"

Hubo una pausa. "No creo que darnos cuenta de que se pueda hacer una bomba con fertilizante nos hace especialmente pacíficos," dijo Wilde secamente. "Creo que eso hace a los humanos especialmente terroríficos."

"Mira, todo esto es algo tenue, pero confía en mí, se mantiene unido. Susslun pudo haber sido asesinado porque ayudó a hacer una bomba realmente grande, como alguna que pueda matar a cientos de mamíferos." Hunter sacudió la cabeza. "Y apuesto que tenía la ayuda de un humano para hacerlo."

Otro pensamiento se le ocurrió. "Y no cualquiera-" se detuvo.

Sus dos socios esperaron, hasta que finalmente Hopps le preguntó, "¿Y no cualquier qué?"

Hunter se puso de pie. "Miren, ustedes hicieron un buen trabajo. Lo que sugeriría es que entreguen todo esto a sus principales investigadores, especialmente al Escuadrón de Bombas, y dejen que se encarguen del resto. Lo más importante será encontrar un objetivo."

Se puso el abrigo, arrastrando los pies ligeramente para colocarlo más cómodamente alrededor de sus hombros. "Y manténganse alejado de los problemas."

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Wilde, sospechosamente.

El humano hizo una pausa, pero les dio la espalda. "Tengo órdenes de irme a casa, ¿recuerdas? Estoy seguro de que ustedes dos estarán bien- solo dejen que los expertos se encarguen de esto."

Hopps y Wilde se pusieron de pie. "¿Qué? ¿Solo te irás?" Hopps dijo enojada. "¿Solo así?"

Hubo un encogimiento de hombros por parte del policía más alto. "Las órdenes son órdenes, muchachos. Nunca he roto una en mi vida. Doblé algunas, pero- esta es bastante explícita."

"¿Por qué no te das la vuelta y nos enfrentas?" preguntó Wilde, su voz fría. "¿Cuál es tu problema, Hunter? ¿Qué acabas de darte cuenta?"

"¡Nick!" dijo Hopps, sorprendida.

"Hasta luego, novatos. No olviden la Regla Uno, ¿de acuerdo?" Hunter abrió la puerta y salió.

Nunca miró hacia atrás, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para saber acerca de las miradas de traición en los rostros de sus compañeros.

* * *

Observaron la espalda encorvada de su amigo alejarse hasta que la puerta se cerró y luego se miraron.

"Nick, él tenía órdenes-"

El zorro volvió a sentarse. "Dijo que busquemos al objetivo. Centrémonos en eso."

"Nick."

El zorro se apartó de ella. "Es un humano, Judy. Tal vez fue divertido para él por un tiempo, fingir que éramos algo más que adorables animalitos que hablaban, pero era hora de que volviera a su especie."

"Él no es así."

"Se ha ido, ¿no?"

* * *

Sonó el teléfono de Hunter mientras decía adiós a Clawhauser en la recepción. "Hunter," respondió.

"Hunter, es el subsecretario Horne. ¿Por qué demonios no estás en el puerto espacial?"

"Tuve un pequeño retraso. Solo-" hizo una pausa. "Envolviendo algunos cabos sueltos."

"Oh, por el amor de Terra. ¿Tienes que hacer que todo sea una prueba? Mira, estoy enviando una espumadera para que te recoja."

Hunter parpadeó. Las espumadoras militares- aerodeslizadores avanzados que usaban algún tipo de mumbo-jumbo antigravedad- eran caros como el infierno. "Eso es sorprendentemente útil de su parte, señor."

"No pienses que soy útil, Hunter. Piensa que te quiero fuera de este planeta tan pronto como sea posible. Te enviaré la dirección donde te puedan recoger- hay un helipuerto en un edificio no muy lejos de ti." La línea se desconecta.

Con un suspiro, Hunter llamó a un taxi.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿qué tipo de 'objetivo' estamos buscando?" preguntó Judy.

"Algo grande, algo que ver con las relaciones humano-terranas. Algo donde, sea cual sea su objetivo, volar un montón de mamíferos causará un gran revuelo." Nick, que estaba buscando sitios de noticias, sacudió la cabeza. "Esa conferencia de prensa que no hicimos hace mucho tiempo hubiera servido muy bien."

Estaba tan involucrado en su búsqueda que no notó el repentino silencio de su compañero por un momento. Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que podía escuchar cada clic de su mouse. Él levantó la vista. "¿Qué pasa, Pelusa?"

Ella estaba en su propia computadora, y silenciosamente giró el monitor para que él pudiera verlo. "Acabo de recordar algo sobre los comentarios del alcalde ese día, así que busqué una transcripción." Nick la miró perplejo y luego leyó obedientemente los comentarios del alcalde. Sus orejas se alzaron mientras miraba a Judy. "La ceremonia de bienvenida para el nuevo Embajador Humano." Sus ojos se abrieron. "Eso es hoy. De hecho, probablemente esté por comenzar ahora."

Ella ya estaba saltando de su asiento. "Vámonos."

* * *

**Interludio: Primer Aterrizaje, AlphaCen**

Tres policías miraron a través del cristal de dirección única a su sospechoso- Al Truscott, también conocido como I. P. Freely.

Wu hizo una mueca al pensar en eso. No esperaba testificar en la corte sobre ese pequeño hecho.

Su compañero le miró. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? ¿Quieres que vaya allí y le gruña?"

El jefe, el tercer miembro del trío, frunció el ceño. "Te das cuenta de que eso es intimidación, ¿verdad?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Lo siento, jefe."

"Estoy pensando en tratarlo, jefe," dijo Wu. "La oficina del fiscal de distrito está revisando el caso, viendo lo que podemos ofrecerle."

"Tengo un trato para él," murmuró Barker. "Habla, o te morderé."

Los otros dos oficiales la miraron con cautela. "No eras tan violento cuando empezaste con nosotros," dijo el jefe.

"Debe ser por pasar el rato con todos ustedes humanos," respondió ella.

Sonó el teléfono de Wu y él respondió. Después de unas pocas palabras, colgó. "Está bien, tengo un trato. Veamos si muerde."

"Si él no lo hace, yo-"

"Cállate, Barker."

* * *

"Así que estamos dispuestos a ofrecerle clemencia, pero debe decirnos para quién está trabajando."

Truscott evaluó a los dos policías que lo enfrentaban. Después de un momento, sacudió la cabeza. "No hay trato."

El lobo policía miró a su compañero. "¿Qué te parece ahora?"

El humano la ignoró, inclinándose hacia adelante. "Te acusarán de la exportación ilegal de armas de fuego a un estado-nación neutral, Truscott. Así es la vida sin libertad condicional por trabajos forzados. ¿Alguna vez has estado en la Colonia Penal Delta Pavonis? Escuché que hace frío en esta época del año."

"Escuché que hace frío en todo momento del año," agregó su compañero.

"Estamos dispuestos a reducir eso a diez años por posesión, además no tendrás que congelarte el culo mientras haces una elección." Se echó hacia atrás y Barker retomó el diálogo.

"Te tenemos en lo cierto, Truscott. Si quieres llevar esto a juicio, todo terminará tan rápido que el 'oyez oyez' todavía resonara en tus oídos cuando te entregan tu primera elección en la colonia penal."

Durante un largo momento, Truscott lo consideró. Finalmente, sacudió la cabeza. "Quiero inmunidad."

"¿Inmunidad? ¿Estás loco? Qué nos puedes decir que…"

Fue interrumpido por el ex soldado. "Oh, podría decirte muchas cosas, policía. Sabía que sería un idiota si algo salía a la luz de todo este trato, ¿así que hice algunos arreglos? Sé los nombres, no solo el corte sobre mí, pero el que está encima de él, y todo el camino hacia arriba-" gradualmente levantó la mano, con la palma hacia abajo, sobre la mesa mientras hablaba hasta que estuvo muy por encima de su cabeza- "hasta el tope."

Los dos policías intercambiaron miradas. "¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Truscott?" preguntó Barker.

"¿Quieres nombres, policía? Me das inmunidad y te daré nombres y lugares, y toda la evidencia que necesitas para reventar todo esto." Truscott se recostó con una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro.

Una vez más, Barker y Wu se miraron. "Tendré que hablar con la oficina del fiscal nuevamente," dijo Wu. Se puso de pie y Barker le siguió.

Justo antes de irse, Truscott dijo, "Oye, ¿quieres algo para que el DA esté un poco más interesado? ¿Qué tal un bocado rápido?"

Los dos policías se detuvieron. Wu volvió a mirar a su prisionero. "Adelante."

"No sé su nombre de pila, pero es alguien importante en el gobierno. Un poco gordito, tipo lapicero. Dice 'burócrata' por todas partes."

"Dios, un burócrata en el gobierno, ¿eh? Vamos a sacar un APB."

Truscott frunció el ceño. "Su nombre es Horne, con una 'e'." Truscott se echó hacia atrás. "Está a cargo de parte de la operación, la parte del planeta animal."

Los dos policías se fueron.

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, Wu se volvió hacia el jefe. "¿Se enteró de eso?"

El jefe estaba en su teléfono, levantó un dedo. "Sí, dos boletos. De inmediato. No me importa lo que cuesten." Miró a su oficial. "Lo escuché."

"¿No hay un tipo llamado Horne en la embajada Zootopiana?"

"Sí." El jefe colgó su teléfono. "Por eso les acabo de reservar dos boletos para Terra."

"¿Boletos?" Los dos policías se miraron. "¿Por qué no simplemente enviar un correo electrónico?"

"Debido a que la embajada controla la comunicación, incluidos los servidores de correo electrónico. Si vamos a enviarle un mensaje, tendrá que ser en persona."


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Justo a Tiempo**

El Oficial Scruggs, del pequeño Escuadrón de Bombas de Zootopia, acababa de escuchar el excitado informe de los dos únicos oficiales de conejos y zorros del departamento. Quizás era más probable que los tomara en serio que la mayoría, ya que había relativamente pocos ocelotes como él en el departamento. Su pequeño tamaño lo convirtió en un natural para el Escuadrón de Bombas. "Eso es bastante tenue," comentó.

"¿Te dolerá chequearlo?" Hopps contrarresta.

Él suspiró. "No, nunca está de más tener cuidado. ¿Entonces crees que estamos buscando un camión?"

Wilde extendió una copia impresa que reconoció como un comprobante de registro del vehículo. "Sí, robado hace varias semanas."

El oficial ocelote lo tomó y miró por encima. "Está bien. Bueno, mira, ten en cuenta que si- si hay una bomba, probablemente será manipulada para ser activada por una señal, como desde un teléfono celular. Los temporizadores con números rojos brillantes son solo una cosa de películas."

Los dos oficiales más nuevos se miraron el uno al otro. "¿Como detienes eso?" preguntó Wilde.

"La mejor manera es, si es posible, armar una jaula de Faraday-" ante las miradas en blanco en sus rostros, suspiró. "Rodéalo de metal. Evita que la comunicación inalámbrica pase."

"¿Alrededor de un camión entero?"

"Ah, ahí es donde entra la segunda mejor solución," dijo el ocelote, levantando un dedo.

"¿Cual es?" preguntó Hopps.

"Estar en algún lugar lejano cuando llegue la señal."

* * *

Hunter caminó por la parte superior del edificio, marcado con un gran símbolo 'H'.

Había recibido ese correo electrónico de la embajada. Así que no era cualquier humano el que estaba ayudando con este complot.

Era alguien lo suficientemente alto como para interferir con las comunicaciones de la embajada.

A veces, con suerte, no con frecuencia, tienes una sensación extraña cuando sigues una investigación. Una especie de sensación de que estás fuera de tu alcance, que tal vez empujar las cosas no terminará bien para ti.

Que tal vez, esto fue algo por encima de su calificación salarial.

Hunter nunca había sido ambicioso. Quería pasar su tiempo lo más cómodamente posible, luego retirarse con una pensión y tomar margaritas en alguna playa muy, muy lejana de todos los demás. Para asegurarse de ese objetivo, siempre había evitado las trampas que había visto atrapar a otros policías demasiadas veces. Del tipo que los vio salir del departamento.

Tenía la sensación de que este era el tipo de cosas donde ser despedido era el mejor resultado posible.

Entonces, ¿por qué le costaba tanto dejar ir esto?

Su teléfono sonó. Lo miró y vio que Hopps le había enviado un mensaje de texto. Sin consultar el mensaje, volvió a guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo.

* * *

Nick vio a Judy, con la cabeza giratoria, acercándose. Levantó una pata en señal de saludo. "¿Has visto alguna cosa?"

"No, y debemos haber recorrido toda el área," dijo. "¿Quizás saltamos un poco el arma?"

El zorro dejó escapar un suspiro. "Esperemos que sí. Todavía no estoy seguro de qué vamos a hacer con la bomba si la encontramos." Miró a su alrededor. "La evacuación sería casi imposible con tantos mamíferos alrededor."

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en una de las plazas más grandes de la ciudad, Tails Square. No solo era grande, sino que estaba directamente adyacente a la estación de tren- Nick podía ver la forma elegante de otro tren que se detenía incluso mientras miraba hacia las vías. A su alrededor, mamíferos parloteaban y miraban boquiabiertos, muchos hablando por teléfonos celulares. El zorro se retorcía cada vez que sonaba un teléfono. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de por qué los miembros del Escuadrón de Bombas estaban tan nerviosos todo el tiempo.

Hopps sacudió la cabeza. "No hay forma de que puedan conseguir un camión aquí. Los únicos que están cerca son los medios de comunicación, y el Escuadrón de Bombas los ha revisado a fondo." Señaló hacia un grupo de furgonetas de noticias, donde varios lobos estaban- literalmente- husmeando.

Los dos policías lo pensaron mientras miraban a su alrededor. De repente, Judy frunció el ceño. "¿Desde cuándo los trenes de carga pasan por Tails Square?"

Nick se volvió para mirar hacia el tren. Efectivamente, en lugar de la forma elegante y aerodinámica de un automóvil de pasajeros, varios de los automóviles tenían el aspecto cuadrado de los contenedores de carga. "¿Tal vez solo están de paso?" dijo con incertidumbre, y luego se dio cuenta de que el conejo ya estaba corriendo.

* * *

Judy corrió hacia el tren, disminuyendo la velocidad al acercarse a la sección de carga. Tres contenedores de carga, todos en el medio del tren. Recordó de la agricultura en Bunnyburrow cómo, incluso en las raras ocasiones en que un tren de pasajeros transportaba carga, generalmente estaba todo en la parte delantera o trasera del tren, nunca se quedaba en el medio. Era el tipo de cosas que aprendes cuando envías carros de zanahorias.

Con un salto, pudo agarrar la manija de las puertas del carro de carga más cercano. Detrás de ella, podía escuchar a Nick jadear mientras la alcanzaba. Ella lo miró. "Ayúdame a abrir esta cosa."

Miró la pesada puerta de metal. "Dudo que pueda. ¿No son esas cosas automáticas?"

Como si respondiera a sus palabras, la puerta de repente se estremeció y comenzó a abrirse.

Judy soltó la puerta cuando se abrió, pero inmediatamente saltó de nuevo y se levantó para mirar dentro. A su lado, Nick estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Ambos policías se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver los barriles y sacos cuidadosamente apilados. El cableado corrió por todo el asunto.

"Bueno," dijo Nick, tragando saliva. "Parece que encontramos nuestra bomba."

* * *

Hunter suspiró cuando, finalmente, la espumadera militar se conformó con un aterrizaje. Saltó a bordo. "Te tomo bastante tiempo."

El marine que lo volaba lo miró inexpresivo detrás de su casco enmascarado. "Oficial Hunter."

"¿Debo pedir permiso para subir a bordo?" Hunter hizo una pausa y miró el arma del marine que estaba enfundada a su lado. "¿Deberías llevar eso? Quiero decir, no estamos en la embajada."

"Tengo órdenes," dijo el marine.

Hunter suspiró. "Sí, yo también." Se acomodó en el asiento trasero. "Vámonos."

* * *

"Está bien, no entres en pánico, tenemos esto," murmuró Judy nerviosamente.

"¿De verdad?" respondió el zorro. "Porque si tienes un plan, este sería un buen momento para contarme."

"Mira, ¿qué dijo Scruggs?"

"Estar lejos de la bomba, recuerdo esa parte. Estoy recordando esa parte _realmente_ bien en este momento."

"No, quiero decir acerca de la jaula de Furaday. ¡Solo necesitamos poner una especie de caja de metal alrededor para que no puedan encenderla!"

"Oye, Zanahorias, ya está en una caja de metal, probablemente por eso… abrieron… las… puertas." Nick se detuvo.

"Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo les tomaría a ustedes dos darse cuenta de eso," dijo una voz profunda detrás de ellos. "Date la vuelta muy lentamente, si no te importa."

Se volvieron. "Padre Richard," dijo Nick. "Veo que tienes una pistola."

El león de la Iglesia de la Comunidad de Terra asintió y levantó otro dispositivo en su pata. "Y un detonador. Y aunque preferiría estar fuera del radio de explosión antes de encender esta cosa y comenzar la nueva era de la vida con nuestros verdaderos maestros, mi fe es lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar dispuesto a aceptar la muerte para llevar fuera de mi misión. Así que por favor, bajen del tren."

Judy miró al león, con expresión dura. "Entonces mataste a Susslun."

"Una pena, sin duda, pero necesaria. Verá, el Hermano Susslun fue muy útil, pero no el más fuerte en la fe. Nos ayudó a obtener los ingredientes para este dispositivo, los planes provistos por nuestros señores de arriba-" su rostro tomó un aspecto reverente "-y robó un camión para transportarlo. Pero su utilidad había llegado a su fin, y sabía demasiado para permitir que se pusiera a prueba su débil determinación. Uno de mis congregantes más depredadores hizo el trabajo real, por supuesto. Muy rápido, muy agresivo, guepardos." Hizo un gesto con el arma otra vez, su rostro se volvió más duro. "Salgan del tren. No se lo voy a volver a decir."

Nick dudó, recordando algo que le habían dicho hace algún tiempo.

_Un verdadero chico malo no te dice su plan maestro antes de que te mate. Él solo te mata._

¿Por qué el león no solo les disparó y terminó con eso?

Porque estaban parados frente a una bomba. A pesar de toda la resolución y dedicación que el león había reclamado, no estaba tan listo para arriesgarse al martirio como decía. Tal vez fue solo un poco de duda, pero estaba allí.

Nick dio un paso hacia la puerta, hacia el león. "Bueno, tienes razón. Nos tienes. ¿Crees que puedes darnos suficiente tiempo para escapar al menos?"

Judy le lanzó una mirada. "¿Nick?"

El padre Richard se relajó, muy ligeramente. "Por supuesto, oficial. Es lo menos que puedo-"

Nick se movió.

Con una estocada se estrelló contra el mamífero más grande, empujándolo hacia la puerta abierta. Tanto el detonador como el arma volaron de las patas del león mientras golpeaba el suelo y rodó. Nick apenas se contuvo en la puerta. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Judy. "¡Encuentra los controles de la puerta! ¡Cierra la puerta!"

El conejo no dudó. Vio los controles automáticos de la puerta y, usando todo su peso, bajó la palanca.

Richard se había recuperado, ligeramente cuando ambos policías saltaron de las puertas que se cerraban. Se apresuró hacia el detonador.

Judy saltó, golpeando sus patas traseras en su boca y enviando al león a caer.

Rodó y se le acerco con algo en la pata.

El detonador.

Con una mirada triunfante, apretó el gatillo.

* * *

Después de un momento, quedó claro que nada iba a suceder. Los tres mamíferos miraron el tren de carga.

Las puertas cerradas del tren de carga. Encerrado en una caja de metal.

El león gruñó y dio un paso adelante.

"No te muevas, saco de pulgas."

Nick dio un paso adelante, sosteniendo el arma que había recuperado en el león, que se congeló y luego, lentamente, levantó las patas.

"Al suelo. Espósalo, Zanahorias."

El león gruñó al sentir las esposas aseguradas alrededor de sus muñecas. "¡Esto no ha terminado, tontos apóstatas! ¿Creían que el detonador era la única forma de hacer estallar la bomba?"

Nick y Judy hicieron una pausa y se miraron. El león se echó a reír. "Nunca evacuarás a tiempo, y el Embajador Humano pronto llegará. Morirá, ¡y el fuego justo de nuestros verdaderos señores barrerá este planeta pecaminoso! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Hay un temporizador en la bomba! ¡La venganza de los humanos será erk-!"

Nick había bajado el arma sobre la cabeza del león, que se derrumbó. "Bien, ¿y ahora qué?"

Judy ya estaba en movimiento. "Si no podemos alejar a los mamíferos de la bomba, entonces le quitamos la bomba a los mamíferos," gritó sobre su hombro.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras se apresuraba a alcanzarla. "¿Qué pasa contigo y los trenes, Zanahorias?" dijo en voz baja.

* * *

El teléfono de Hunter volvió a sonar. Suspiró y decidió que al menos podía revisar el mensaje.

Hubo varios mensajes de Hopps. "Voy a buscar una bomba en la Ceremonia de Bienvenida del Embajador," leyó, con las cejas arqueadas. Él leyó más. "¿Encontraste una bomba, necesitas ayuda? ¿El infierno?"

Se congeló ante el último mensaje. "Bomba en el tren. Tomar el tren lejos de la ciudad. ¿Cómo desarmar la bomba?"

"Qué."

* * *

"¿Realmente estás enviando mensajes de texto? Quiero decir, ¿en serio?"

Nick miró ansiosamente la vía que estaba por delante, recordando la última vez que habían estado en un tren en movimiento rápido. Afortunadamente, no parecía haber nada en la pista por delante.

Así que de lo único que tenía que preocuparse era de la gigantesca bomba en el tren con ellos. Sencillo.

"Quizás Hunter pueda pensar en algo," dijo. "El escuadrón de bombas todavía está esperando volver a mí. Al menos despejaron las pistas por delante."

Nick dejó escapar un suspiro cuando el tren despejó el último suburbio importante. Al menos ahora la bomba no mataría a muchos. Cuando estallara. Ya sabes, solo los dos mamíferos idiotas que conducen el tren. "¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "¿Quién sabe?"

Sonó su teléfono.

* * *

Hunter se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y caminó, encorvado ligeramente en los estrechos confines de la espumadora, hacia el asiento del piloto. "Cambio de planes," dijo. "Necesitamos interceptar ese tren." Levantó su teléfono celular, que mostraba cobertura en vivo del tren con Wilde y Hopps en él.

El piloto lo miró e incluso con el casco lleno, Hunter pudo sentir su incredulidad. "Mis órdenes son llevarte a la embajada, no tratar de tomar un tren fuera de control."

"Mira, mis compañeros están en ese tren-"

"¡No me importa!"

Hunter fulminó con la mirada al piloto. "Mírame a los ojos, pez gordo. Si no das la vuelta a esta espumadora y vuelas al maldito tren, yo-"

La cara del piloto estaba justo contra la suya. "¿Sabes qué, policía? En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, tengo el arma, así que-" hubo una pausa.

Ambos hombres miraron hacia abajo.

El piloto miró su funda vacía, luego el arma que Hunter le había quitado y que ahora sostenía en su estómago. Hunter sonrió levemente. "Error de principiante.

Regla Seis. Cuidado con las manos. Las manos son las que sostienen las armas. Las manos son las que pueden matarte."

Hizo un gesto con el arma. "Vamos."

* * *

Judy colgó el teléfono, con las orejas bajas. "Encontraron algunos mensajes de texto en el teléfono de Richard cuando lo recogieron. La bomba estallará en menos de tres minutos."

Nick trago saliva. "Necesitamos bajar de este tren."

"No es broma. De acuerdo, lo haremos más lento para que podamos saltar-"

"Y luego la bomba explota y nos mata." Nick sacudió la cabeza. "No." Tomó un respiro profundo. "Me quedaré en el tren, reduciré la velocidad para que puedas saltar y luego acelerarlo de nuevo. Con suerte, eso dará suficiente distancia entre nosotros para-"

"¿Qué?" Judy miró a su amiga. "¡No!"

"No tenemos tiempo para-"

Dio un paso adelante, con las patas en las caderas. "Escúchame, zorro. No. Te. Estoy. Perdiendo. Otra vez." Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Judy-"

"Si tenemos que morir, moriremos juntos. Siempre juntos, ¿lo entiendes, zorro tonto?"

* * *

"¡Vamos, vamos, acércate!" gritó Hunter, asomándose por la puerta lateral de la espumadera.

"¿Te das cuenta de que esa cosa tiene una _bomba_?" gritó el marine.

"Sí, ¿quién hubiera sabido que unirse a los marines estelares te habría puesto en peligro, eh? ¡Pon esto en la cima de ese tren o desearas estar lidiando con una bomba!"

Murmurando, el piloto acercó el skimmer. Hubo un golpe y el estómago de Hunter hizo algunas cosas muy desagradables cuando de repente encontró el compartimiento del conductor del tren debajo de él. Revisó para asegurarse de que la correa que lo sujetaba a la espumadera todavía estaba unida, y saltó al tren.

Está bien, ¿ahora qué?

Ahí, una escotilla. Se inclinó, deseando que sus manos no temblaran mientras tiraba del mango. Con un poderoso tirón, abrió la escotilla y asomó la cabeza.

Ver a un zorro y un conejo en un fuerte abrazo. Sacudió la cabeza. "¡Oye!"

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia él en estado de shock.

"¡No se queden ahí mirándose, vámonos!"

Nick no dudó, agarró al conejo- que chilló en protesta, y se lo entregó a Hunter, quien la levantó y la arrojó a la espumadera. Se agachó y repitió el proceso con Nick.

Saltando de nuevo a la espumadera, golpeó su mano contra el respaldo del asiento del piloto. "¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!"

El piloto claramente no tenía ganas de quedarse. Con una sacudida, la espumadera se disparó hacia adelante y hacia arriba. El piloto puso el volante en un banco duro.

Judy y Nick miraron a su amigo. "¿Cómo-?" comenzó el zorro.

"¿Alguna vez te preguntaste si realmente era tan bueno? Ahora lo sabes." Volvió a mirar el tren, que seguía disparando sobre llanuras abiertas. "Alguna idea de cuánto tiempo-"

El tren de repente desapareció en una nube de humo. "¡Oh, mierda! ¡Espera!"

La espumadera se sacudió violentamente cuando la onda de choque golpeó. Hunter se sintió arrojado hacia adelante, y apenas tuvo tiempo de ver el lado de metal duro del avión que venía hacia él antes-

Negro.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**Las Reglas del Cazador**

Se despertó lentamente, casi esperando ver paredes blancas, oler antisépticos. En lugar de-

Paredes de concreto. Pilas de cajas en paletas. ¿Un almacén?

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"Ah, estás despierto," dijo una voz. Los ojos de Hunter se entrecerraron al reconocer la voz. Se estrechó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos atrapadas detrás de la espalda.

"Horne. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" El burócrata regordete apareció de repente, caminando detrás de él. "La verdadera pregunta es, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo, Hunter?" Se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza al policía.

Hunter suspiró mientras juntaba las piezas. "No es de extrañar que el piloto del volante estuviera armado."

"Sí, pensamos que podrías causar problemas, aunque no en esta medida. ¿Sabes que ni siquiera era un marine estrella? Simplemente no puedes encontrar una buena ayuda en estos días." Horne sacudió la cabeza. "Lo que nos lleva a ti."

"Sí, no soy mucho para ayudar," dijo Hunter.

"No, en absoluto. Tráelos," dijo Horne, dirigiéndose a alguien más detrás de él. Un momento después, dos hombres vestidos con uniforme negro aparecieron en la vista de Hunter, llevando a Hopps y Wilde. Ambos mamíferos estaban atados de patas y pies. "Sr. Hunter, usted y sus-" la cara de Horne se torció en una sonrisa burlona "-colegas han retrasado una operación literalmente durante años."

"Espera, lo sé," dijo Hunter. "El regreso del dominio humano a Terra."

Los ojos de Horne se abrieron. "Dijeron que eras inteligente. Aparentemente no lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantener la cabeza baja, pero- no te sorprende verme, ¿verdad, Hunter?"

"Bueno, veamos, exijo respuestas del MSI y lo único que obtengo- además de mucha paja- es un correo electrónico que resultó haber sido falsificado. Claramente no estás aquí porque te gusta este lugar- a pesar del hecho de que se supone que eres un diplomático. Y cuando pensé en lo que dijiste antes, me pareció bastante claro cuáles podrían ser tus motivos."

"Para devolver a la humanidad a su antiguo mundo natal, Hunter," dijo Horne, con los ojos brillantes. "Para barrer la basura de un experimento fallido-" miró a Hopps y Wilde con desprecio, "-y devolver a la humanidad a nuestra antigua gloria. Solíamos llamarnos las Estrellas Terranas, Hunter, no simplemente las Estrellas _Humanas_. Esos animales que usamos mientras los tontos cantaban Terra para los Terranos, cuando todo el tiempo los verdaderos Terranos éramos nosotros." Sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

Hunter bostezó teatralmente. "Está bien, por lo que todavía no me has matado. Eso significa que quieres algo de mí." Miró a Horne. "Entonces dispara." Él hizo una mueca. "Quiero decir, habla."

El burócrata miró complacido a Hunter. "Bastante simple. Necesitamos limpiar esta operación, para que podamos comenzar a planear la próxima. Para algunos-" asintió con la cabeza hacia Hopps y Wilde, quienes lo miraron con enojo "-eso es bastante fácil. Dos balas y una tumba sin nombre. Pero desaparecer a un policía- un policía real- un policía humano, eso podría causar preguntas, investigaciones, etc., podemos hacerlo- pero ¿por qué correr el riesgo?" Miró a Hunter. "Entonces, ¿cuál es tu precio, Hunter? ¿Quieres retirarte temprano? ¿Tal vez tener una bonita casa de playa en algún lugar para que puedas tomar margaritas?"

Se rió ante la sorpresa de Hunter. "Sé mucho sobre ti, Hunter. Lo hiciste necesario. Puede que mi organización no sea estrictamente, mm, oficial o legal, pero tenemos muchos amigos en lugares altos. Así que todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir tranquilamente a casa, y nosotros haremos todos los arreglos. Tendrás una vida agradable y tranquila. ¿Suficientemente simple?"

Hunter miró a sus amigos, quienes lo observaban atentamente. "Bien, seguro."

"¿Qué?" gritaron Hopps y Wilde.

El burócrata ladeó la cabeza. "No podría haber sido tan fácil para ti."

"Oh vamos." Hunter se encogió de hombros lo mejor que pudo con las manos esposadas. "Tienes razón, Horne. Pasé mi propia carrera buscando a una persona, a mí. Estos dos son adorables animalitos que hablan. No es tan importante, al lado de la posibilidad de una bala y una tumba sin nombre. Infierno, incluso si fueran personas reales, solo han pasado un par de meses desde que los conocí."

Hopps sacudió la cabeza con horror, pero Wilde solo parecía resignada. "Te lo dije, zanahorias," dijo con amargura.

"¿Y todas esas cosas que me dijiste en la embajada?"

"¿Qué pasa con Susslun?" Hunter sacudió la cabeza. "Solo quería tener un buen caso de homicidio en mi haber. Ese era perfecto. Incluso si lo arruinaba- bueno, él era solo un cerdo. Si tuviera que sonar noble y dedicado a conseguir lo que quería, bueno que así sea."

Horne se frotó la barbilla pensativamente. Luego, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a uno de sus matones, quien se adelantó y desabrochó al policía. Hunter se levantó y se frotó las muñecas. "Buena decisión, Hunter."

"Soy bueno haciendo eso."

Horne lo miró por un minuto. "Pruébalo."

Hunter lo miró con cautela. "¿Qué?"

Una vez más, el diplomático asintió con la cabeza a un matón, que le entregó un arma a Hunter. Hunter la tomó y miró a Horne con curiosidad. "¿Me estás dando un arma? ¿Confías en mí ya?"

"En este momento hay tres armas apuntadas hacia ti, Hunter." El policía ya había contado, pero era bueno saber que ya no había nada que no pudiera ver. "Y esa arma que acaba de entregarte es solo un pequeño disparador de 5 mm. La armadura que llevamos se encogería de hombros como si no existiera."

"Entonces-"

Horne hizo un gesto al conejo y al zorro. "Como dije. Pruébalo." Sonrió. "Dispárales. En la cabeza, a menos que quieras que sufran." Se encogió de hombros. "Puntos extra si lo hacen."

* * *

Hunter lo miró y volvió a mirar a Hopps y Wilde. Con un suspiro, dio un paso adelante. Miró hacia atrás, sus ojos se movieron sobre los tres mercenarios que lo tenían cubierto. Notó su postura relajada. Era solo un viejo policía averiado, según su postura. Apenas un riesgo, no con tres pistolas sobre él. Hunter dio otro paso adelante y levantó el arma.

En su mente, pensó en los tiempos de reacción.

En las películas, apuntar con un arma a alguien los controlaba. En su mayor parte, había algo de verdad en eso- alguien con un arma tendía a seguir las órdenes. Pero el tiempo de reacción para tomar la decisión de disparar y luego disparar fue fraccionalmente menor que el requerido para disparar después de que ya tomó la decisión de disparar. Es por eso que el clásico 'enfrentamiento mexicano' en general nunca funcionó realmente- el primero en decidir disparar ganaría, suponiendo que su puntería fuera buena.

Hunter miró a su alrededor, estableciendo cada una de las posiciones de los mercenarios en su mente. Uno a su izquierda, dos a su derecha. Lo mantenían en la cúspide de una V, para evitar el fuego cruzado. Pero uno de la derecha-

Dio un último paso adelante mientras apuntaba con el arma a Hopps.

Hopps miró fijamente el arma apuntando a su cabeza, sus ojos muy abiertos, incrédulos. "Zach-" Se detuvo al ver el frío cálculo en sus ojos. Parte de su mente se estremeció ante eso. Sin embargo, la mayor parte solo estaba ejecutando los cálculos. Ángulos, tiempos de reacción-

"Escuché que tienes reglas, Hunter. Muy orgulloso de tus reglas, escuché." La voz del burócrata fue divertida. "Las reglas del cazador. ¿Te gustaría escuchar las verdaderas reglas del cazador? Es así. Hay ovejas y hay lobos. Si no eres un lobo, eres una oveja. Los humanos son lobos, Hunter. Nosotros hemos arañado y gruñido nuestro camino a través de las estrellas durante milenios, a pesar de todo lo que está en contra de nosotros. Estos animales han vivido en nuestro mundo natal, en las ruinas de nuestra civilización, y solo, bueno, es hora de recuperarlo. Así que demuéstrame si eres un lobo, Hunter. ¿Son tus dientes tan romos como los de una oveja o afilados como un lobo? Muéstrame, Hunter. Mata al conejo."

Hunter todavía dudó. Movió los ojos de lado a lado, comprobando su visión periférica. Necesitaba algún tipo de distracción. Solo para que uno de los mercenarios esté fuera del objetivo, por un momento-

"Oh, por el amor de Terra. Muéstrale cómo se hace," dijo Horne enojado a uno de sus secuaces.

El mercenario a la izquierda de Hunter levantó su arma y disparó a Wilde. El zorro giró y se tambaleó antes de caer.

Parte del cerebro de Hunter gritó de miedo y rabia. La parte en control, sin embargo, solo notó que ahora tenía su distracción.

"¡Nick!" gritó Hopps.

Incluso mientras disparaba, Hunter se había girado. El primer mercenario a su izquierda acababa de disparar al zorro, por lo que su arma ahora estaba fuera de Hunter. El que estaba detrás de él, debido a los movimientos de Hunter hace un minuto, ahora estaba bloqueando el disparo del tercero. Hunter levantó el arma diminuta y disparó una bala al ojo del mercenario más cercano a su derecha antes de que pudiera reaccionar y apretar el gatillo del arma que sostenía sobre Hunter. Sin armadura en la cabeza, por supuesto. Fríamente lo marcó como una muerte.

Cuando el mercenario comenzó a caer, Hunter giró y puso dos rondas en la cara del mercenario que acababa de dispararle a Nick. Mata al número dos. Rápidamente se apartó, escuchando- finalmente- la primera ronda disparada por el mercenario restante.

Volvió a darse la vuelta y terminó con el tercer mercenario, que se movía para obtener un disparo claro alrededor del cuerpo que caía de su camarada. Dos rondas en los ojos. Última amenaza neutralizada.

Nick golpeó el suelo.

El único sonido fue el golpe casi simultáneo de los cuerpos de los tres mercenarios cuando cayeron al suelo.

Hunter se volvió hacia Horne con el arma en alto. "Manos arriba." Su voz era fría.

Detrás de él, podía escuchar a Hopps sollozando el nombre de Nick. Su ya sombría cara se puso más firme.

Horne lo miró fijamente, con la boca abierta y los ojos clavados en los cadáveres de sus secuaces. "Cómo- nadie puede-"

"Me han disparado mucho," dijo Hunter, moviéndose hacia Horne. "Te disparan suficientes veces, aprendes cómo no hacerlo." Dio otro paso adelante, formando una sonrisa fría. "Es algo que debes aprender cuando cazas depredadores. Cazar ovejas es _fácil_, Horne."

El burócrata retrocedió, nervioso. "Mira, Hunter, no puedes- no puedes arrestarme. Tengo inmunidad diplomática." Chilló cuando la mano de Hunter agarró su cuello. "Hay canales-"

"¿Ovejas o lobos, dijiste?" Hunter sacudió al burócrata. "No estás actuando como un lobo para mí, Horne."

"¡Hunter, suéltame!"

"¿Quieres ver un lobo, con tus pequeños discursos y tu mierda de tipo rudo?" La voz de Hunter se elevó. "¿Quieres ver al lobo, Horne? ¿Quieres que te muestre lo afilados que están mis dientes?" Sonrió, mostrándole la sonrisa de un depredador.

La sonrisa de un cazador.

Empujó a Horne de rodillas y levantó la pistola hacia la sien de Horne.

"Zach," dijo una voz débil.

Él se detuvo. "¿Nick?" Volvió a mirar al zorro.

Wilde lo estaba mirando fijamente. Hopps lo miraba fijamente.

Ambos miraron

Temerosos.

Tenían miedo de él.

Se volvió hacia Horne, que temblaba con los ojos cerrados sobre las rodillas. "Solo miren hacia otro lado, novatos. No tienen que ver esto."

"No tienes que hacer esto," dijo Hopps, con voz temblorosa. "No puedes hacer esto."

"Lo escuchaste. Tiene razón, inmunidad diplomática. No podemos arrestarlo. Caminará." Hunter empujó el arma contra la cabeza de Horne, los ojos del hombre regordete se abrieron aún más. "Disparo en defensa propia. Ningún jurado en el mundo lo condenaría."

"Regla Quince."

Giró la cabeza para mirar a Wilde. "¿Qué?"

"Regla Quince." La voz del zorro estaba llena de dolor, pero firme. "Somos los buenos. Actúa así."

Hunter dudó.

"No es que tengas dientes afilados, Hunter. Lo que haces con ellos es lo que importa."

Hunter puso el flojo del gatillo, comenzó a aplicar más presión.

Luego dejó escapar un suspiro e indexó su dedo, retirándolo del guardamonte.

Bajó el arma. "Dame tu teléfono celular," le dijo a Horne.

"¿Qué?" Horne palideció ante la mirada de Hunter. "Cierto, correcto, seguro."

Hunter marcó un número. "Este es el oficial Hunter, ZPD. Necesito una ambulancia, de inmediato- la dirección es-" miró a Horne.

"Cuatro veintisiete Gardenwood."

Hunter repitió la dirección. "Tráeme un poco de respaldo también." Miró a Nick, que había perdido el conocimiento. "Tenemos un oficial caído."

* * *

Hunter entró en el hospital, mostró su identificación mientras una enfermera levantaba una pata para detenerlo. "ZPD," dijo, sin romper su paso.

Hasta que se encontró afuera de la unidad de cirugía de trauma y vio a un conejo triste sentado en una silla.

Él se acercó. "Hola, Judy," dijo suavemente.

Ella le dirigió una rápida mirada. "Hola, Zach."

"¿Como está?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Están haciendo lo que pueden, pero la bala-" vaciló un poco sobre el término aún desconocido "-se fragmento. Ha estado en cirugía durante una hora y-" no pudo continuar, enterrando la cara en sus patas.

Hunter acercó una silla a su lado y apoyó una mano sobre su espalda. "Judy-"

"Dicen que no va a lograrlo. Oh, no para mí, no directamente, son demasiado _sensibles_ para eso, pero- los escuché hablar-"

"Judy."

Ella se volvió para mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "¡Lo amo, Zach, no puedo perderlo!"

Sintió sus propios ojos llorar. "Judy, lo siento, pero- no puedes salvar a todos-"

"¡Al menos puedes intentarlo! ¡No me digas que no te importa!"

Se dio la vuelta. "Me importa, cariño. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, excepto esperar y tener esperanza." Apretó su hombro, con cuidado para evitar lastimarla. "Estoy aquí para ti, pase lo que pase."

Ella suspiró abatida. Después de un momento, ella lo miró con cautela. "Allá en el almacén- nunca- lo consideraste-"

La miró a los ojos. "Ni por un minuto, Judy. Los amigos no disparan a los amigos. La convertiría en una de mis reglas, pero parecía algo obvio."

Ella buscó en su rostro. "Es solo que- fuiste todo, no sé, frío-"

"Judy, me estaba preparando para tomar cuatro vidas. Y para ser honesto, no esperaba recibirlas todas sin recibir un disparo, también. Pensé que estaría tratando de tomar al menos una de ellas mientras me desangraba." Hunter recordó cómo se sentía, los cálculos giraban en su cabeza. "No tenía el lujo de sentirme asustado o enojado. Tuve que apagar las cosas. Cosas en mi cabeza. Parte de mí. No es-" miró hacia otro lado, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos nunca más. "No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso de poder hacer." Su voz ronca ligeramente. "No es algo que quisiera que vieras."

Sintió una pequeña pata agarrar su mano. "Está bien, Hunter. No te tengo miedo. Sé que eres mi amigo."

Dejó escapar un suspiro. "Gracias, Judy."

Por un largo momento se sentaron en silencio.

"Este es el mismo lugar al que fuiste cuando te dispararon," dijo Judy, con un tono extraño en su voz.

Hunter frunció el ceño, pero asintió. "Sí, supongo que sí."

"Recuerdo que él y yo estábamos sentados aquí, cuando vio entrar al médico humano. Estaba tan cansado- y borracho- que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de por qué el médico llevaba sangre con él-"

Ella paró. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hunter con un amanecer.

* * *

"¿Dónde está el paciente?" dijo el doctor con impaciencia, caminando por la puerta.

"Por aquí," dijo Hunter mientras abría la puerta de la cirugía. El doctor se detuvo cuando cruzó la puerta.

"Eso es un zorro."

"Guau, es como si fueras a la escuela de medicina o algo así. ¿O simplemente estabas diciendo que el paciente era atractivo?"

El doctor lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer con un zorro?"

"No sé, ¿tal vez tratar de curarlo? Es una idea loca, pero podría funcionar."

El doctor frunció el ceño. "Mira, los nanitos que usamos son para humanos, no para-"

"¿Puedes hacer que funcione?" Confundido, el doctor miró hacia abajo para ver un conejito muy decidido. Lo cual era una frase que nunca había pensado antes.

El doctor vaciló, mirando entre los dos policías. Ambos tenían miradas idénticas de determinación- y súplica.

El humano apartó la mirada y se frotó la cara. "Lo siento, doc- pero es nuestro amigo."

El conejo continuó mirándolo. "Por favor."

Después de un momento, suspiró. "Haré lo mejor que pueda, pero- no puedes salvar a todos."

El humano miró al conejo. "Pero al menos puedes intentarlo," dijo Hunter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**Cabos Sueltos**

Hunter y Judy se quedaron afuera de la estación ZPD. "¿Cómo está Nick?"

Judy sonrió. "Dicen que lo logrará. Debería estar despierto- aunque probablemente un poco dolorido- la próxima semana."

El policía mayor hizo una mueca. "¿La semana que viene? El daño debe haber sido bastante malo."

"Va a estar débil por un tiempo, pero-" se dio la vuelta para esconder sus lágrimas.

Hunter le acarició la cabeza con cariño. "Novatos. Muy emocionables."

"Oye, te escuché llorar mientras esperábamos al doctor."

"Mentiras. Los policías no lloran, especialmente los grandes y duros como yo."

"Seguuuuro."

Cuando comenzaron a entrar, oyeron pasos y una voz que gritaba, "¡Ahí estás! ¡Hunter!"

Hunter se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para agarrar al hombre corriendo hacia él y arrojarlo contra la pared, empujando su brazo en su garganta. Retiró el puño para dar un puñetazo- y luego se detuvo. "¿Wu? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

Los ojos de Wu estaban muy abiertos. "Caray, Hunter, un poco nervioso, ¿verdad?" Croó.

"Deja ir a mi compañero," dijo una voz firme detrás de él. Se giró para ver a un lobo timber apuntando con una pistola de dardos aturdidores. Hunter soltó a Wu, que se hundió un poco y se estiró para masajear su garganta.

"Lo siento, es solo que la gente sigue intentando matarme recientemente," se disculpó Hunter.

El lobo bajó la pistola eléctrica. "Bueno, tal vez deberías ser un poco más cuidadoso- después de todo, tenemos tu caída."

Hunter arqueó una ceja hacia ella, luego bajó la mirada a un punto detrás de ella. Ella frunció el ceño y se volvió para ver a Hopps enfundando su propia pistola paralizante. "Tengo amigos que me cuidan la espalda," dijo Hunter. Se volvió hacia Wu. "¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Bueno, el jefe me envió para advertirte que- rastreamos la fuente de las armas, y un sospechoso tocó a Horne como el encargado de-" levantó los dedos e hizo comillas aéreas, "-'la rama Zootopiana de la operación.'"

"Sí, me di cuenta de eso cuando me secuestró. ¿Cuándo vas a arrestarlo?"

"No podemos, Hunter," dijo el lobo timber. "No podemos arrestarlo por crímenes cometidos en Terra porque está fuera de nuestra jurisdicción, y no puedes hacerlo porque tiene inmunidad diplomática."

"Entonces arréstalo por el tiroteo."

"Lo haríamos si pudiéramos." Wu se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada. "Podríamos poder presentar un caso una vez que nuestros muchachos en AlphaCen hayan agotado las pistas que nos dio nuestro sospechoso, pero por ahora- solo tu palabra. No es suficiente para arrestar a Horne."

Hunter hizo una mueca. "¿Entonces va a hacer que PNG vuelva a AlphaCen? Desaparecerá antes de que podamos acusarlo formalmente."

"¿PNG?" preguntó Hopps.

"Persona non grata- es el término elegante para la expulsión diplomática," explicó Wu. "Se irá mañana."

Hunter chasqueó los dedos. "¿Qué pasa con las armas que recuperamos? Si podemos rastrearlas a todos a su informante, eso debería ser suficiente corroboración para una orden judicial."

"Pensamos en eso," dijo Wu. "Parece que todas ellas han desaparecido."

"¿Qué?"

Suspiró. "Todas las armas recuperadas fueron entregadas a la embajada para pruebas y rastreos, no es como si hubiera un laboratorio de balística en Terra. Y alguien aparentemente 'las archivó mal.'"

Hunter miró a Hopps. "¿No tenía Wilde una pistola que le quitó al león?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "La dejé en el tren. En un millón de piezas por ahora."

Hunter suspiró. "Este trabajo apesta, a veces."

Wu y Barker se encogieron de hombros al unísono. "¿Ahora te estás dando cuenta?" dijo el lobo.

* * *

Hunter y Hopps estaban sentados en el auto, Hunter conduciendo- finalmente, tardíamente, se le permitió conducir. Las cifras de su licencia llegaron al mismo tiempo que se suponía que debía abandonar el planeta. A su lado, Hopps escaneó una lista de algo. Hunter la miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué tienes ahí, Hopps?"

"Es la lista de fieles conocidos de la Iglesia de la Comunidad de Terra bajo la rama de la organización del Padre Richard," dijo distraídamente. "Mencionó que hizo que uno de ellos matara a Susslun. Dijo que era un guepardo."

"¿Cuántos guepardos hay en la lista?"

"Todavía estoy buscando. Espera un minuto." Hubo una pausa. "Está este nombre. Jason Chester."

Hunter frunció el ceño. "No suena una campana."

Hopps se metió en su bolsa de trabajo y salió con una carpeta de archivos. Ella comenzó a hojearlo. "Sé que lo he visto antes-"

El policía mayor la miró. "¿Es eso? ¿Realmente guardas copias de cada formulario de reserva que haces? ¿No es un poco, no sé, TOC?"

"No parece tan obsesivo-compulsivo en un momento como este, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, en realidad, sí. Exactamente en un momento como este."

"¡Ajá!"

Ella levantó una de las formas. "Jason Chester. Detenido por evadir el arresto, asalto a la policía y-" señaló una línea en el formulario "-doble estacionamiento."

Hunter miró la forma. "De Crawley Clawface."

Ella lo miró de soslayo. "Jason Chester."

El se encogió de hombros. "Solo pensé en él como Clawey McClawface." Frunció el ceño. "¿Pero no habría estado en la cárcel en el momento del asesinato?"

Hopps ahora estaba revisando los registros en la computadora. Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No, él estaba unido por- bueno, mira eso. Richard Coer." Ella miró a Hunter. "Alias Padre Richard."

Hunter lo consideró. "Sabes, recuerdo que cuando te acercaste por primera vez a ese guepardo, todos mis instintos gritaban que estaba armado. Los movimientos hacia su cintura, la forma en que miraba a su alrededor en busca de testigos y las rutas de escape."

Hopps estaba asintiendo. "Él mantenía una pata delante de su cintura cuando yo también lo perseguía. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que eso podría haber significado."

"Y no tenía una razón real para estar corriendo," agregó Hunter. "Quiero decir, si no estaba aguantando, ¿por qué huyó? Sin órdenes de arresto pendientes, nada."

"Me pregunto." Hopps golpeó su lápiz en la barbilla. "Debió haber abandonado todo lo que tenía cuando lo estaba persiguiendo. Me pregunto si todavía podría estar allí. Siempre podría haber recibido uno nuevo del Padre Richard."

Hunter ya estaba girando el auto.

* * *

Dos oficiales llevaron al guepardo esposado a la sala de interrogatorios. El guepardo protestaba vigorosamente.

"¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Mi aparición en la corte no es hasta dentro de dos meses!"

Lo pusieron en la silla y Chester se congeló cuando vio a los dos policías que acababan de entrar. "¡Te recuerdo! ¡El humano especista!"

Hunter puso los ojos en blanco mientras se sentaba. "Yo también te recuerdo, Clawey McClawface."

"Chester," corrigió Hopps.

"Lo que sea." Hunter se encogió de hombros. "Así que tenemos algunas preguntas para ti."

"No estoy diciendo nada-"

Fue interrumpido por Hopps, quien arrojó una pistola corroída en una bolsa de evidencia sobre la mesa. "Encontré esto detrás del contenedor de basura que saltaste cuando te perseguí, Chester. ¿Te gustaría contarnos sobre eso?"

El guepardo miró el arma, miró a los dos policías. "Oye, ¿qué es esa cosa? Nunca he visto algo así en mi vida, no, señor."

Hunter y Hopps pusieron los ojos en blanco ante la obvia mentira. "Vamos, Chester. Sabemos que tenías el arma, incluso sabemos por qué la tenías."

"Oh, ¿sí? ¿Qué evidencia tienes?" exigió Chester.

Hunter sonrió por dentro. _Lo tengo_. "Tenemos el arma detrás del contenedor."

Los ladrones respondieron de muchas maneras diferentes a ser interrogados. Una de las formas más comunes de exigir conocer su evidencia, y luego contrarrestar cada hecho individual con una interpretación variable. Fue extremadamente útil, especialmente cuando no eran tan inteligentes como pensaban que eran.

"Podría haber sido dejada allí por cualquiera."

"El Padre Richard te sacó de la cárcel," dijo Hopps.

"Es un buen mamífero. Nos cuida."

"Dijo que un guepardo fue el tirador en la muerte de Susslun."

"¿Soy el único guepardo de la ciudad?"

"Y el arma utilizada en el tiroteo fue de 9 mm, la misma que esta arma."

"No, eso es un 11 mm, no un 9 mm," dijo Chester triunfalmente. "Y-"

Se detuvo cuando los dos oficiales lo miraron y luego se miraron el uno al otro. Hopps recogió el arma. "Oh, Dios, eso puede ser de hecho un 11 mm. Me pregunto cómo lo sabías, Chester. ¿Nunca has visto esta arma antes? ¿Ni siquiera has reconocido lo que era?"

"Estaba- está escrito en la bolsa de pruebas-" tartamudeó el guepardo.

Hopps giró la bolsa para mirarla, donde 9 mm estaba claramente escrito. "Tontos de nosotros. Debe haberlo etiquetado mal por error." Ella miró a Chester. "Qué bueno que estuvieras aquí para aclararnos."

"Me pregunto qué más Chester podría decirnos," reflexionó Hunter. Miró al guepardo. "Corres bastante rápido, guepardo.

¿Crees que puedes hablar lo suficientemente rápido como para mantener tu cabeza fuera de la soga?"

* * *

Horne miró al marine de dos estrellas que estaba a su lado mientras caminaba hacia el volante en los terrenos de la embajada. Estaban allí 'para su protección', pero según las miradas que le estaban dando, pensó que podría haberlo hecho sin ellos.

Hasta que vio las dos figuras que salieron de detrás de la espumadera. "¡Tú!" le gritó a Hunter. "¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No dejes que se acerque a mí!"

Hunter miró a los marines. "No se preocupen por mí. Solo quería ver al Sr. Horne aquí."

Los dos soldados se miraron el uno al otro, luego uno habló con Hunter. "Mantenga su distancia, por favor, señor."

Levantó las manos en un gesto de sumisión. "No hay problema." Miró a Horne. "Entonces crees que te has salido con la tuya, ¿eh?"

Ver a los dos marines interponerse entre ellos había revivido un poco el coraje de Horne. "Oh, crees que puedes venir aquí y regocijarte, ¿verdad? Esto ni siquiera ha terminado parcialmente, Hunter. Solo espera hasta que vuelvas a Terra. Tengo _muchos_ amigos, muchos de los cuales les encantaría conocerte. Ellos harán un esfuerzo especial para hacerlo." Se burló de las últimas palabras.

El monstruo que hablaba a su lado lo miró sin expresión. "Eso suena como una amenaza, Sr. Horne."

Rodó los ojos hacia ella. "Conozco la ley, conejita. No puedes arrestarme. La policía de Zootopia no tiene jurisdicción aquí."

Hunter suspiró. "No, no lo hacemos." Luego señaló. "Pero ellos lo hacen."

Horne se giró para ver a otro policía humano y otro monstruo más, este un lobo timber. "¿Qué demonios quieren?"

El lobo timber dio un paso adelante. "Oficial Ruth Barker, Departamento de Policía de Primer Aterrizaje. Sr. Horne, está bajo arresto por la exportación ilegal de armas de fuego a un estado-nación neutral. Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio. Tiene derecho a un abogado-"

"¡Esto es ridículo!" gritó Horne. "Qué evidencia-" se detuvo cuando Hunter levantó una bolsa.

"El número de lote coincide con el proporcionado por un informante," dijo Horne alegremente. "Eso es corroboración. Lo suficientemente bueno como para sostenerte." Miró a Barker. "¿Cómo está la Colonia Penal Delta Pavonis en esta época del año?"

"Frío," dijo, sonriendo a Horne, que retrocedió ante la exhibición de dientes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**En una Escala del Uno al Diez, Púrpura**

"¡Diez-hut!"

Con un fuerte chasquido, los oficiales reunidos llamaron la atención. El Jefe Bogo los miró con ojo crítico mientras caminaba hacia el centro del escenario. "¡Oficiales Hopps y Wilde, al frente y al centro!" Ladró.

Moviéndose con una precisión suave, los dos policías nombrados marcharon al escenario. Afortunadamente, saludaron.

Bogo les devolvió el saludo. "Por valentía más allá del llamado del deber, por no decir sentido común," agregó en un tono más bajo, casi para sí mismo, "se les otorga la Medalla del Valor." Dio un paso adelante y sujetó la Medalla al uniforme de cada oficial. "Úsenlas con honorable orgullo." Dio un paso atrás y una vez más los oficiales saludaron cuando la asamblea estalló en aplausos.

Judy escudriñó a la multitud, su corazón estaba a punto de estallar de orgullo. Ella sonrió a sus padres mientras saludaban. Le sonrió a Clawhauser, que en realidad lloraba de alegría. Sonrió a todos sus amigos en el departamento.

¿Dónde estaba?

Luego pensó en quién estaba hablando y miró más atrás. Efectivamente, de pie en un lugar discreto, ella lo vio, juntando sus manos. Ella lo vio limpiarse una lágrima y sonrió.

A su lado, Nick le dio un codazo. "¿Viste eso?"

"Sí," dijo por la comisura de la boca. "Tampoco podemos dejar que lo olvide."

* * *

Después de la ceremonia, Hunter se paseó al lado del jefe de FLPD. "Entonces, ¿cómo lo hice, jefe?"

El jefe lo miró de soslayo. "Bueno, veamos. Has estado en múltiples tiroteos, acusado por error a un líder virulentamente anti-terrano del grupo que ahora será aún más intransigentemente contra nosotros, estuviste involucrado en un atentado en un tren y arrestaste a un diplomático de alto rango. Sin mencionar que destapaste una conspiración criminal que tenía buenas posibilidades de derrocar a la administración actual."

"Entonces, en una escala del uno al diez, eso sería un-"

"No hay escala para este tipo de cosas, Hunter. Ni siquiera las logarítmicas. En una escala del uno al diez, esto es púrpura. Quiero decir, ¿qué pasó? Estabas tan relajado que uno de tus supervisores pensó que tenías que renunciar por un año porque nunca supo de ti." El jefe sacudió la cabeza. "¿Ni siquiera escuchaste todo lo activo/perezoso e inteligente/estúpido? Pasé una hora pensando en ese discurso."

Hunter se encogió de hombros. "Demonios, jefe. No lo sé. Supongo que recordé por qué valía la pena ser policía."

El jefe lo miró. "Solías decir que era por el pago y los beneficios."

El otro policía se encogió de hombros otra vez, pero el jefe tenía curiosidad ahora.

"Entonces, ¿por qué vale la pena?"

Desde una esquina, un zorro y un conejo caminaron y sonrieron cuando vieron a Hunter. Ambos aceleraron el paso y el conejo saltó para abrazar a Hunter alrededor del cuello. Hunter tuvo una mirada de pánico en sus ojos cuando vio al jefe comenzar a sonreír. "¡Oye, tranquila, Hopps!" El zorro se acercó y estrechó la mano de Hunter y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

El jefe los vio a todos juntos y sonrió. "Ah bien."

Hizo una pausa y observó las tres conversaciones por un momento, antes de aclararse la garganta y llamar su atención nuevamente.

El jefe seguía sonriendo. "Entonces, he decidido acortar tu estadía aquí, si quieres."

Wilde y Hopps se detuvieron y miraron.

"Puedes volver a casa. Tendré otro oficial aquí directamente- tal vez usaré a Wu."

Hunter se rascó la nuca. "Bueno, dijiste que podría hacer cualquier tarea que quisiera si hiciera esto, jefe."

"Así es, dije eso," dijo el jefe, chasqueando los dedos como si recordara. "Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir? Hay una división de patrulla suave y agradable en Este Central. Nunca pasa nada allí. Estoy bastante seguro de que algunos de mis oficiales allí no han permanecido despiertos durante más de veinte minutos de cualquier turno durante toda su carrera."

"Bueno," Hunter evitó los ojos de todos. "De hecho, ya sabes, es un poco tranquilo aquí la mayor parte del tiempo. Entonces, si todo es lo mismo para ti-"

El jefe levantó las cejas en aparente conmoción. "Hunter. ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres quedarte aquí?"

"Bueno," miró a Wilde y Hopps, quienes le estaban sonriendo ampliamente. "Sí. Resulta que me gusta un poco aquí."

"¿No quieres volver con los tuyos?"

Hunter miró su placa, miró las placas que usaban Hopps y Wilde. "Ya sabes, jefe, ya lo estoy."

El jefe se frotó la barbilla. "Bueno, supongo que podría hacer que eso suceda-"

"Ahora espera un minuto, lo prometiste-"

"Bueno, eso fue si lo hiciste todo el año. Pero, puedes quedarte con una condición."

Hunter frunció el ceño con recelo. "¿Qué?"

* * *

Hunter inspeccionó el aula y suspiró. "Bienvenido a la Clase de Entrenamiento de Diversidad," dijo, agriamente. "Primera diapositiva. Diversidad y tú-" se detuvo.

"Sabes qué, a la mierda las diapositivas. Aquí está el trato."

"Todos somos diferentes. Creencias, costumbres, lenguaje, color de piel diferentes, incluso, en el caso de los mamíferos de Terra, número de colas y pelos en las orejas. ¿Pero sabes lo que son?" Apuñaló con el dedo a los policías reunidos.

"Personas. Algunos de ellos son idiotas, algunos son santos, la mayoría se encuentran en el medio. Pero tienen personas que los aman y respetan, y aman y respetan a otras personas. Podría sentarme aquí y mostrarles un millón de diapositivas, pero qué todo se reduce a es, ¿estás dispuesto a mostrarles amor y respeto, o no? ¿Darles la oportunidad que se merecen?

Toman decisiones, tal como lo hacemos nosotros, y eso es lo que los hace lo que son. No son sus colas o dientes o caritas borrosas, sino las elecciones que hacen. Algunos odiarán, otras amarán.

Entonces eso es lo que necesitas saber," finalizó Hunter. Consultó su reloj. "Así que todavía nos quedan unas tres horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos, ¿qué dices si vamos a un bar? La primera ronda en mí."

* * *

**De:** Jefe de Policía, FLPD

**Para:** Z. Hunter, ZPD

**Asunto:** Entrenamiento de Diversidad

Hunter,

No sales de esto tan fácilmente. La próxima clase de diversidad se impartirá de acuerdo con el material del curso, ¿está claro?

Jefe de policía, FLPD

* * *

**De:** Jefe de Policía, FLPD

**Para:** Z. Hunter, ZPD

**Asunto:** Entrenamiento de Diversidad, II

Está bien, Hunter. Encontrarás tus órdenes para informar a la sede de ZPD lo antes posible adjuntas a este correo electrónico.

Mi única condición es que arregles las diapositivas del Entrenamiento de Diversidad para que ya no me muestren a todos ni a Heather de HR bailando con varios mamíferos. Heather sigue gritándome que NO es gracioso.

* * *

**De:** Z. Hunter, ZPD

**Para:** Jefe de Policía, FLPD

**Asunto:** Re: Entrenamiento de Diversidad, II

Muy bien, muy gracioso, jefe, ¿puedo tener las órdenes reales ahora? ¿No es el video de mí bailando con un carpincho?

Supongo que conociste a Clawhauser cuando me visitaste.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**Epilogo**

Hunter se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente mientras miraba el asiento del conductor, donde Nick descansaba con sus gafas de sol de aviador cubriendo sus ojos. "Entonces, eh, realmente no habíamos hablado sobre el almacén-"

Nick lo miró. "¿Qué hay con eso?"

"Bueno, ya sabes, en realidad no los iba a matar chicos. Solo estaba buscando una oportunidad."

El zorro simplemente asintió. "Si, lo sé."

"Oh. ¿Lo hiciste? Porque pensé-"

"Solo estaba respaldando tu juego, Hunter, vamos." Nick se levantó las gafas de sol para poder mirar al humano a los ojos. "Te conozco mejor que eso. Demonios, supuse que me conocías mejor que eso."

"Uh-"

Nick frunció el ceño y luego señaló acusadoramente. "¡Te estafe!"

"¿Qué?" Hunter resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. "Por supuesto que no."

"¡Oh, sí, sí, lo hice! Oh, esto es rico. Te estafe- ¡pensaste que realmente ibas a matarme!"

"Sí, sí, ríete."

"Bueno, creo que me debes esta," dijo Nick. "Después de todo, ¿recuerdas cuál fue tu inteligente distracción? ¿Qué me disparen?"

"Es en momentos como este que parece que fue bastante inteligente después de todo," Hunter gruñó.

"¡Oye!"

Ambos se volvieron para ver a Hopps acercándose a la patrulla, con sus cafés en sus patas. "¿Los dejo solos por cinco minutos y ya están discutiendo de nuevo?"

"Él empezó," dijeron al unísono, señalándose el uno al otro.

Judy puso los ojos en blanco y les entregó sus bebidas. "Oh, vamos, Zach, sabes que lo amas."

Hunter se detuvo. Miró las dos caras sonrientes, y por un momento su exterior cínico habitual se disolvió. Sonrió gentilmente. "Sí, supongo que sí. A ambos, chicos."

Nick tosió y comenzó a tocar la radio.

Judy se apoyó contra el exterior del auto con su propio café. "Oye, me preguntaba. Zach, ¿qué hiciste antes de ser policía?"

"Oh, vendí electrodomésticos en una tienda minorista. Aspiradoras y secadores de cabello."

Nick hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño.

Judy se rió un poco. "¿Por qué demonios pasaste de eso a vigilar?"

"Solo otro trabajo que pude encontrar que tanto apeste como golpee."

"Espera un minuto," dijo Nick, sospechosamente. "Me dijiste que eras fontanero. ¿Estás inventando profesiones para las que tienes buenas frases?"

Hunter levantó una ceja y se recostó en su asiento.

"En serio, Zach, ¿qué solías hacer?"

El veterano policía bostezó y ajustó su asiento todo lo que pudo.

"Oh, me lo dirás tarde o temprano, Hunter."

Judy los interrumpió. "Por cierto, Zach, dijiste que mi último gran caso, de los Aulladores, no era típico."

Hunter abrió los ojos y la miró. "¿Sí?"

"Bueno, ¿soy solo yo o este último caso involucró una gran conspiración gubernamental, tensiones raciales, un tren desbocado y no uno sino dos monólogos de villanos?"

"Uh," vaciló Hunter, pero luego se recuperó. "Sí, pero no grabaste nada en tu bolígrafo de zanahoria, ¿verdad?"

Levantó el bolígrafo y presionó el botón "Reproducir."

_Vamos, Hunter, sabes que lo amas._

Y luego la voz de Hunter, gentil, con solo un toque de lágrimas. Sí, supongo que sí. A ambos, chicos.

Los ojos de Hunter se entrecerraron. "Dame la pluma, conejita."

"No hasta que me digas cuál era tu trabajo antes de que fueras policía."

Hunter la miró. "Por supuesto que te das cuenta, conejo. Esto significa la guerra."

Nick sonrió ampliamente.

Hoy iba a ser un día interesante.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo de Bonificación 01**

**Policías Animales**

"Señor Alcalde."

"Ah, Jefe Bogo, por favor, tome asiento." El mapache alcalde de Zootopia apenas levantó la vista cuando el Jefe de Policía se sentó con cautela en una silla, que crujió siniestramente bajo su peso.

Durante un largo momento, no se dijo nada. Finalmente, Bogo incitó al alcalde Procyon. "¿Quería verme?"

Procyon levantó la vista como si hubiera olvidado que el jefe estaba allí. "¡Sí, por supuesto! Entonces, después de los grandes éxitos que ha tenido su departamento recientemente, se nos acercó la Red de Realidad Zootopiana." El mapache buscó entre los documentos que apilaban su escritorio y le entregó una carpeta al Jefe Bogo. "Aquí está la propuesta."

El jefe tomó el periódico con recelo y lo leyó. Cuando levantó la vista, su rostro estaba cuidadosamente neutral. "Quieren filmar un reality show con nuestros oficiales."

"¡Sí, una idea espléndida, pensé! Muéstrales a los mamíferos de la ciudad lo que pagan sus impuestos. Demuestra el compromiso y la dedicación que cada servidor público bajo mi administración aporta a su trabajo." Procyon sonrió mientras se recostaba para evaluar la reacción del Jefe.

Bogo no dijo nada, aunque en su mente recorrió las formas en que esto podría salir mal. Se detuvo cuando llegó a las veinte, y diecisiete de ellas involucraron a Hopps, Wilde o Hunter. Bueno, siempre y cuando no les pidieran que-

"En particular, me gustaría que un equipo de camarógrafos viaje con nuestros héroes- los tres primeros de su especie en trabajar para ZPD, los tres famosos por sus acciones en la protección de esta justa ciudad. Solo piense en lo que los votantes- er, ¡los ciudadanos pensarán!"

Bogo lo miró fijamente. "¿No leíste la evaluación de desempeño que le di al Oficial Hunter este último trimestre?"

El mapache frunció el ceño. "Lo diste- ¿no es ese el trabajo de su supervisor?"

"He estado teniendo dificultades para encontrar un supervisor dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad por él," dijo Bogo secamente.

"Entonces podrías resumirlo para mí," dijo el mapache con impaciencia.

"¿Resumir a Hunter?" Bogo lo consideró. "Bueno, ¿has oído hablar de sus reglas?"

El mapache frunció el ceño. "¿Reglas?"

"Tiene un montón de reglas que dice a los novatos jóvenes e impresionables. Para resumir Hunter, citaría la regla veinte.

No solo puede empeorar, probablemente ya lo haya hecho cuando llegue allí."

* * *

Hunter estaba molesto. Volvió a mirar su reloj y notó que se suponía que debía estar fuera de servicio en menos de una hora.

Excepto en este momento, sostenía el perímetro de tres ladrones que se habían encerrado en el negocio en el que habían sido atrapados.

"¡Nunca nos llevarán vivos, polis!" gritó uno desde adentro a los mamíferos policiales que forman el perímetro.

"¿Quién dice que queremos?" murmuró Hunter. Se dio cuenta de un oso, un sargento, de pie con incertidumbre al lado de un coche patrulla, con el micrófono de la dirección pública en la boca. Hunter se acercó sigilosamente. Cuando pasó junto a su patrulla, agarró una botella de vidrio vacía del suelo.

"Estás rodeado. Sal con las patas en alto y no serás lastimado," dijo el oso en la AP. Hunter asintió hacia él y miró al oficial humano.

"¿Alguna vez ha negociado, sargento?"

El oso volvió a mirar el edificio. "Bueno en realidad no."

"Tengo algo de experiencia. ¿Te importa si lo intento?"

El sargento tenía poco conocimiento directo de Hunter, por lo que fue un error natural.

Le entregó a Hunter el micrófono.

* * *

"¿Sin embargo, hace el trabajo? Quiero decir, leí sobre algunos de sus casos," dijo Procyon.

"Sí, tendemos a editar esos informes un poco," respondió Bogo con cuidado.

Hunter se dirigió al sargento. "Primero, deberías tratar de personalizarte un poco con ellos. Ya sabes, establecer una conexión, establecer una relación. Déjales ver qué tipo de mamífero eres." Se llevó el micrófono a la boca.

"¡Ahora escuchen, tontos hijos de perra!"

* * *

"¿No estás diciendo que él rompe las regulaciones?" preguntó Procyon, escandalizado.

"Regla Ocho," murmuró Bogo.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada. No, no se rompe, en general. Curvarlas, sí. Y hemos tenido que hacer varias regulaciones nuevas solo para cubrir las cosas que ha hecho que nunca pensamos que necesitáramos explicar antes."

* * *

Los ladrones adentro miraron hacia afuera, atónitos. "¿Como me llamaste?" gritó uno.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de qué hora es?" gritó Hunter. "¡Se supone que salgo en una hora, maldita sea! ¿Ahora vas a salir o vamos a hacer esto de la manera difícil?"

"¡Oh, hablas duro, poli! Vamos, ¿cuál es el camino difícil?"

* * *

"¿Nuevas regulaciones?" dijo el alcalde, confundido. "¿Como cuáles?"

"Como 'Todos los prisioneros deben ser transportados solo en las áreas designadas para pasajeros de una patrulla,'" citó el jefe.

"¿Estás diciendo que transportó a alguien en- el baúl?"

"Bueno, uno lo fue. El otro estaba atado al techo del coche patrulla."

* * *

Cuidadosamente, Hunter arrancó una sección de una vieja camiseta que llevaba para darle un pulido rápido a sus botas cuando fuera necesario. Metió la tira en la botella, dejando un poco colgando. Luego, encendió el extremo de la tela que sobresalía de la botella con un encendedor.

"Uh, Hunter," dijo el sargento, que estaba viendo todo esto. "Que estás-"

Una vez que se encendió la tela, Hunter salió de la cubierta. "Fuego en el hoyo," gritó.

Arrojó la botella en llamas a través de la ventana de una oficina adyacente a la de los ladrones. La ventana se hizo añicos y saltaron chispas.

Los tres ladrones gritaron alarmados.

Hunter miró a su alrededor y cogió otra botella. El sargento contempló el edificio con la boca abierta.

La segunda botella demostró no ser necesaria. Pell mell, los ladrones salieron corriendo del edificio.

"Está bien, está bien, nos rendimos, ¡solo mantén a ese loco lejos de nosotros!" el cabecilla gritó cuando múltiples mamíferos policiales convergieron sobre él. Varios bomberos que habían estado esperando se apresuraron hacia el edificio.

"Si tuviera una moneda de cinco centavos por cada vez que oía eso," murmuró Hunter. Volvió a mirar su reloj. "Bueno, sargento, parece que los tenemos. Ten un buen día." Se giró para alejarse antes de sentir una enorme pata caer sobre su hombro. Se giró para mirar al sargento oso, que lo miraba con una mezcla de horror e ira y la mandíbula abierta.

"Hunter," gruñó.

El humano suspiró.

Parece que estaría trabajando hasta tarde después de todo.

* * *

Hunter se puso de pie frente al escritorio de Bogo, con los ojos fijos en la pared sobre el búfalo de agua sentado.

Bogo miró a Hunter. "Está bien, vamos a escucharlo."

Hunter se encogió de hombros. "No veo que haya hecho nada malo."

"Intentaste incendiar un edificio para detener a tres sospechosos de robo. No recuerdo haber visto cócteles molotov en la lista aprobada de equipo policial."

"¿Incendiar?" Hunter parecía inocente. "Por supuesto que no, jefe. En primer lugar, no puse un acelerador en la botella. El poco fuego- que hubo allí casi se apagó por el impacto. Incluso si hubiera permanecido encendido, las oficinas de ese edificio están resbaladizas y modernas- todo de azulejos y muebles de metal. He estado allí varias veces para hacer informes. No hay mucho que quemar, especialmente con los bomberos y un sistema de rociadores. No hubo ningún daño del que hablar."

"Excepto por la ventana rota."

"Bueno, señor, si no podemos romper una o dos ventanas para efectuar una entrada dinámica, nuestras manos están más o menos atadas."

"Sin embargo, amenazaste a los sospechosos con un incendio provocado."

"Nunca los amenacé, no en muchas palabras. No solo nunca dije que prendería fuego al edificio, creo que hemos establecido que en realidad no tenía ninguna intención o creencia razonable de haber prendido el edificio en llamas." Hunter hizo una pausa. "Señor."

Bogo lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Qué eras antes de ser policía, abogado?"

"Oh, no, señor. Tenía un llamado mucho más noble que eso."

A pesar de sí mismo, Bogo tenía curiosidad. Hubo muchos chismes alrededor de la estación sobre cuál era el verdadero trasfondo de Hunter. "¿Qué?"

"Era un stripper masculino."

El jefe lo miró fijamente y luego suspiró. "Oh, lo entiendo. Te pregunto qué te hizo convertirte en policía y dices 'Me convertí en policía porque ya tenía el uniforme y podía reutilizar las esposas.'"

"Bueno, primero tenía que sacar las partes borrosas de las esposas, señor, de lo contrario no sería profesional-"

"Retírate, Hunter."

Cuando el humano se fue, Bogo comenzó a escribir.

"Anexo a los procedimientos y reglamentos operativos estándar del departamento," murmuró para sí mismo. "El uso de dispositivos incendiarios reales o simuladores está _estrictamente_ prohibido-"

* * *

"No digo que no podamos ser amigos, Nick. Es solo que- bueno, los dos tenemos que pensar en nuestras carreras. Así que ir más allá de eso es simplemente- no es una buena idea."

Nick miró por la ventana, evitando sus ojos. "¿Por nuestras carreras? Vamos, Zanahorias, hay muchos policías que han tenido relaciones dentro del departamento."

Judy sacudió la cabeza. "Y la mayoría de ellos terminan mal, Nick. No solo existen los problemas habituales con el lugar de trabajo, er, las relaciones, sino que este es un trabajo peligroso a veces. Si estás en problemas y estoy respondiendo, realmente podría afectar mi juicio-"

La miró entonces. "¿Y no lo haría ya?"

Ella hizo una pausa.

"Sabes, Zanahorias- Judy. No puedes simplemente apagar este tipo de cosas."

"No. Pero aún podemos tomar la decisión de no ir más allá, al menos no todavía."

Nick la observó por un momento y finalmente asintió. "Por supuesto."

Ella se retorció de sorpresa. "Esa fue una decisión rápida."

"Bueno, hiciste un buen caso," dijo Nick. "Claramente, tenemos que retrasar un poco esta cosa. ¿Escuchaste lo que Hunter hizo hoy?"

Ella siguió lanzándole miradas sospechosas durante todo el camino de regreso a la estación mientras él hablaba sobre la última escapada de Hunter.

* * *

Nick entró en la lista al día siguiente e inmediatamente vio a Hunter, con los pies sobre la mesa con la silla reclinada. Se sentó al lado del oficial mayor. "Hola, Zach."

Hunter lo miró y puso los ojos en blanco. "Judy te habló, ¿verdad?"

Nick lo miró fijamente. "¿Cómo- es tan obvio?"

"Bueno, sí, aunque ella vino a mí pidiéndome consejo hace un par de días."

El zorro sintió una oleada de ira. "¿Y qué le dijiste? ¿Que los policías no deberían salir?"

"Le dije que ambos eran adultos y sabían mejor lo que podían y no podían manejar," respondió Hunter optimistamente. "También le dije que solo un idiota se mete en el medio de una-" su mano describió un vago gesto en el aire "-relación."

Después de un momento, Nick asintió. "Está bien, es justo." Suspiró. "Decidimos tomar un- descanso."

"Bien."

El zorro le miró. "¿No tienes curiosidad por eso?"

"Ve más arriba, sobre: meterse en medio de una relación." Se señaló a sí mismo. "No un idiota."

Bogo entró y miró a Hunter. "Bueno, es bueno ver que el idiota podría lograrlo."

"Oye, jefe, si es estúpido y funciona, no es estúpido."

El búfalo de agua suspiró. "Ese sería tu lema. ¿Cómo lo llamas si es estúpido y no funciona, Hunter?"

"Un político."

"Avanzando," dijo Bogo, haciendo una mueca. "Tengo que hacer un anuncio especial. La Zootopian Reality Network tiene tres cámaras-mamíferos que viajarán junto con algunos de ustedes hoy para documentar el trabajo policial de la vida real."

Los oficiales reunidos se miraron el uno y al otro. "¿Seguro que es una buena idea, jefe?" preguntó Delgato con cautela.

"El alcalde piensa que es una gran idea," dijo el jefe con sequedad. "Dice que el ZPD no tiene nada que ocultar."

Todos los oficiales miraron a Hunter. "¿Qué?" preguntó Hunter, molesto.

"Sí, pero ¿no tenemos a _nadie_ a quien esconder?" dijo uno de los leones en la parte de atrás, _sotto voce_.

"El alcalde seleccionó personalmente a los tres oficiales que inicialmente tendrán a los mamíferos camarógrafos con ellos," continuó el jefe. Hizo una pausa y barajó algunos documentos por un momento.

Finalmente, como si reconocer lo inevitable ya no pudiese retrasarse, el jefe se retiró. "Wilde, Hopps y Hunter, viajarán con una camarógrafo cada uno. Pueden retirarse."

El jefe se volvió y salió mientras los animales en lista se miraban el uno al otro.

Después de un momento, Wolferd levantó la pata con un pico agarrado. "Apuesto cinco dólares a que el camarógrafo de Hunter no dura hasta el almuerzo."

"Diez y ya estás," dijo Delgato.

"Dos a uno pierde al menos parte de su cola," agregó un león.

Hunter miró a Wilde y Hopps. Hopps estaba haciendo una mueca ante la rampante falta de profesionalismo en exhibición. Wilde parecía que estaba considerando tomar una de las apuestas.

Él suspiró y se fue.

Sería un día largo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo de Bonificación 02**

Hunter miró a su 'compañero'. "Está bien, así que no te ofendas, pero no reconozco tu especie," dijo lentamente.

El mamífero señaló una pegatina en su pecho. El policía lo leyó.

"Hola, soy un capibara." Hunter asintió con la cabeza. "Oye, solía tener una pegatina así como esa."

"¿Oh?" respondió el capibara, algo nervioso bajo la mirada de policía del veterano. "Excepto que supongo que decía 'humano' en lugar de 'capibara', ¿no?"

"No." Hunter se volvió y se alejó. "Entonces, ¿cómo te llama tu mamá?"

"Mí, ¿qué?" El camarógrafo se apresuró a alcanzarlo, sus cortas piernas bombeando para mantenerse al día con el humano mucho más grande.

"Tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Oh, es Carlos, Carlos de los Aguaporcos."

"Mamá fue bastante formal, ¿eh? Está bien, Carlos. Puedes llamarme Hunter." El policía abrió la puerta del pasajero. "Sin embargo, no necesitarás hacerlo porque vas a callarte, sentarte y permanecer así durante todo el turno."

"En realidad estoy aquí para obtener tu perspectiva sobre la policía moderna en Zootopia-"

"Eso es gracioso, porque en realidad estoy aquí para, ya sabes, hacer de policías modernos en Zootopia. ¿Cuál de esos dos trabajos crees que suena más importante?"

* * *

Judy sonrió alegremente al camarógrafo que le habían asignado. "Hola, me alegro de conocerte. Soy Judy."

"He escuchado mucho sobre ti," dijo el cerdo mientras extendía una pata. "Wendy Willow, ZRN. ¡Esto va a ser muy emocionante!"

* * *

Nick dejó de caminar cuando vio acercarse a la zorra. Lithe, moviéndose con una gracia sensual y depredadora, ella le sonrió. "Bueno, bueno, oficial Wilde, eres aún más guapo en persona. Especialmente en uniforme," ronroneó.

Sus instintos se activaron y él le devolvió la sonrisa, lo suficiente como para mostrar la punta de los dientes. "Debes ser mi nueva 'compañera,'" dijo suavemente. "Parece que tuve suerte."

"Quizás todavía no," dijo. "Pero el día acaba de comenzar. Claudia de Ville," agregó, tendiéndole una pata.

* * *

**0815 Hrs. A las afueras de la Sede de ZPD**

_Oficial Zacharia Hunter. Parece una leyenda en su propio departamento, parece que es lo suficientemente bueno como para mantenerse al día con los dos policías principales de Zootopia, el famoso dúo Hopps y Wilde. Ahora es nuestra oportunidad de ver qué es lo que realmente lo hace funcionar, lo que separa a este policía del grupo._

Carlos levantó la vista de las notas que estaba haciendo para la voz fuera posterior y suspiró.

Hunter tomó un sorbo de su café y pasó a la siguiente página del periódico que estaba leyendo.

Carlos volvió a suspirar, esta vez con intención.

El policía bajó un poco el periódico. "¿Qué? ¿Tuviste una fuga o algo así?"

"¿No deberías estar fuera, no sé, patrullando?"

"No hay llamadas en espera," dijo Hunter, levantando su periódico nuevamente. "Y necesito que mi café funcione con la máxima eficiencia."

"¿Entonces dices que te irás un poco más tarde en el día? ¿Una vez que hayas tomado tu café?"

"No, esto es solo para mantenerme. Estoy operando prácticamente en todos los cilindros en este momento." Hunter dejó el café y volvió a pasar la página.

Carlos tamborileó con los dedos. "Mira," dijo, con un filo en su voz. "¿Cómo crees que se sentirá el Jefe Bogo si voy con él y le digo que lo único que hiciste todo el día frente a la cámara fue tomar un café y leer el periódico?"

El humano frunció los labios, luciendo pensativo. "¿Cómo se sentiría él?" Tomó otro sorbo de café contemplativamente. "¿Comparado con lo que probablemente teme que haga? Eufórico, espero."

* * *

**0837 Hrs. De Patrulla en Savannah Square**

"Entonces, los desafíos únicos que enfrenta Zootopia también son nuestras mayores fortalezas," dijo Hopps, su voz entusiasta. "De hecho, eso es algo que incluso los humanos, con su ciencia y tecnología mucho más avanzadas, reconocen- que nuestra capacidad de mezclar tantas especies diferentes y aún permanecer tan pacíficos está más allá de sus capacidades actuales."

Los ojos de Willow parecían un poco vidriosos. "Bueno, eso es fascinante," dijo, conteniendo un bostezo. "Y gracias por eso, er, muy detallado, muy larga respuesta a mi pregunta. Pero nuestros televidentes en realidad están un poco más interesados, bueno, también en algunos detalles personales sobre ti."

La frente de Hopps se arrugó en confusión. "¿Cómo los desafíos que enfrenté para convertirme en el primer oficial conejita del departamento?"

"Sí, claro, puedes apostar, pero sabes, me preguntaba," dijo Willow, inclinándose hacia adelante y enfocándose en la cara de Hopps. "¿Cuál es exactamente el trato entre ti y el oficial Wilde, de todos modos?"

"¿Qué?"

* * *

**0845 Hrs. Esquina de 34 y South Main**

"El oficial Hopps y yo solo somos colegas," dijo Wilde suavemente. "Solo amigos que han pasado por muchas cosas juntos."

"Oh, bien," dijo de Ville. "Quiero decir, que ustedes dos siguen siendo tan buenos- amigos."

Nick asintió, ajustando ligeramente sus sombras. "Bueno, ya sabes, este trabajo puede ser un poco peligroso, por lo que definitivamente hay algo de vínculo. Pero tenemos que mantenerlo profesional."

"¿Entonces el trabajo es un poco peligroso?" preguntó De Ville, abriendo un poco los ojos. "¿Cómo lidias con eso?"

"Bueno, claro, a veces es un poco aterrador. Todas estas especies diferentes, juntas, todo lo que se necesita es un pequeño porcentaje para ser malos para que las cosas se pongan un poco peludas," dijo Nick con aire casual. "Y ahí es donde entramos. Es una jungla allá afuera, a veces, y cuando llega el momento, bueno, conocemos la ley de la jungla." Se quitó las gafas de sol y miró a De Ville a los ojos. La zorra parecía fascinada.

Él entrecerró los ojos como había visto hacer a Hunter. "Matar," volvió a ponerse las gafas y se volvió para mirar por el parabrisas delantero, "o ser asesinado."

La radio activada. "Unidad Treinta y cuatro Delta, adelante."

Miró a De Ville con una mirada de complicidad mientras levantaba la radio. "Parece que es hora de ponerse un poco- peligroso."

"Treinta y cuatro Delta, adelante."

"Llamada por robo. La Sra. Delaney dice que alguien le robó su flamenco rosado. Dice que cree que son los niños de la calle otra vez. Te necesito para la llamada."

Nick suspiró al ver a De Ville esconder una sonrisa con su pata. "Me estás matando aquí, Clawhauser."

De vuelta en el despacho, Clawhauser frunció el ceño ante la radio. "¿Qué hice?"

* * *

**0855 Hrs. Investigación de robo, Herd Canyon Lane 6728**

Hunter había decidido ir con Wilde en su llamada, ya que sonaba como algo lo suficientemente aburrido como para poder evitar estar en la televisión. Cuando se detuvo, el capibara a su lado parecía frustrado, vio a la Sra. Delaney- una ardilla miope- hablando con Wilde.

"¡Y miré hacia afuera, y se había ido! Tenían que ser esos niños en la calle, nunca han servido para nada. Bueno, sabrías sobre eso, siendo un zorro y todo eso."

Hunter saludó a la señora Delaney alegremente. "¡Ah, Sra. Delaney! Casualmente especifique como siempre. ¡Te ves muy bien hoy!"

La ardilla le sonrió. "¡Oficial Hunter, qué linda sorpresa! Debería haber más capibaras en la fuerza si todos son tan buenos y educados como usted."

Carlos frunció el ceño. "¿Capibara?"

"Larga historia," le dijo Hunter. "Entonces, ¿hay algún progreso en el caso del adorno de césped perdido, Wilde?"

El zorro miró a su compañero, y Hunter se tomó un segundo para mirarla. Un zorro- una zorra hembra: llevaba una falda corta y ajustada y una blusa blanca. Sobre la edad de Wilde. Y la mirada que le estaba dando a Wilde-

"La Sra. Delaney dice que probablemente fueron los niños con los que siempre tuvo problemas," dijo Wilde en tonos claros. Hunter lo miró sorprendido por su actitud extrañamente profesional. "Así que pensé que comenzaríamos nuestra investigación allí."

"¿Nuestra qué?"

"Nuestra investigación. Ya sabes, entrevista a los posibles sospechosos."

"Es un maldito flamenco rosado, Wilde. Probablemente pagó un dólar por él en un mercado local y definitivamente olvidará que lo tenía para mañana."

"Es un robo, Hunter." El zorro evitó sus ojos pero sonó terco. "Entonces vamos a hablar con nuestros sospechosos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Hunter ladeó la cabeza, miró de Wilde a la zorra camarógrafa que lo acompañaba y suspiró. "Está bien, ¿de qué niños está hablando? Que yo sepa casi todos en esta calle tienen niños."

El zorro lo miró con curiosidad. "La familia de las cabras, por supuesto. ¿Cuántas otras familias crees que tienen hijos?"

"La cabra- oh, cierto." Hunter sacudió la cabeza. "Te refieres a niños literales."

De Ville se inclinó hacia Wilde. "¿Qué quiere decir con 'niños literales'? ¿Hay metafóricos?"

* * *

"Espera un segundo. ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres entrevistarme sobre mis relaciones personales? ¿Qué pasa con el importante trabajo que estamos haciendo aquí en la ciudad?" Judy estaba cada vez más irritada, pero el cerdo no parecía darse cuenta.

"Bueno, tú y el oficial Wilde serían una de las pocas relaciones depredador-presa que se hayan visto, especialmente con su perfil, y tienes que admitir que es muy guapo para un zorro-"

"¡Oh, vamos! ¿Me estás diciendo que tus televidentes estarán más interesados en los detalles minuciosos de mi vida, y no puedo enfatizar lo suficiente este término, la vida personal que el papel crítico que tiene la policía en la seguridad de esta ciudad?"

Wendy Willow la miró sorprendida. "¿Alguna vez has visto un reality show antes?" Ella se inclinó hacia delante. "Así que vamos, cariño, derrama. ¿Alguna vez ustedes dos, ya sabes-?"

* * *

**0906 Hrs. Investigación de Robo, Herd Canyon Lane 6743**

Hunter y Wilde se acercaron a la casa, los dos mamíferos camarógrafos colgados y filmando. "Bien, entonces, ¿cómo deberíamos hacer esto?" murmuró Wilde.

"Todavía estoy tratando de entender por qué estamos haciendo esto, Nick."

"Quiero decir, ¿crees que 'policía bueno/policía malo' funcionaría? Son jóvenes, no son demasiado inteligentes."

"Sí, y hablando de no demasiado inteligente, ¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo al ver a esa zorra?"

Wilde acababa de tocar la puerta. Le dio una rápida mirada a De Ville, quien le dirigió una sonrisa y un pulgar hacia arriba. "No sé de lo qué estás hablando."

"Correcto. ¿No eres Judy y tú algo así?"

"No, recuerda, te dije que estábamos poniendo eso en espera."

"Oh, muchacho," murmuró Hunter. "Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Joven tiende a igualar no demasiado a la inteligencia."

Wilde parpadeó hacia él. "Mira, concentrémonos en lo que estamos haciendo aquí."

"Claro, bien, déjame manejarlo."

"Uh, en realidad, soy el oficial principal en esta llamada, así que debería- ¿qué?"

Hunter lo miraba fijamente. "Oh, Dios mío. Estás tratando de impresionarla, ¿verdad?"

"¿Quién, Claudia? No seas ridículo," resopló el zorro.

Claudia, señaló Hunter. "Con un caso de flamenco robado."

"Llamando a la puerta ahora."

"Oye, tal vez uno de los asesinos huirá en su triciclo y podremos perseguir un vehículo."

Wilde llamó a la puerta.

"Esto podría ser grande, Wilde. Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa si no son solo flamencos rosados? ¿Qué pasa si es una pandilla entera robando todo tipo de accesorios para el césped? Esto podría ser solo la punta del iceberg."

Wilde lo fulminó con la mirada. "¡Solo cállate, Hunter, y déjame hacer mi trabajo!"

Hunter lo miró, miró la puerta que se había abierto justo cuando Wilde se volvió para mirar a Hunter.

Un niño de aspecto muy nervioso- probablemente de ocho años como máximo- miraba con los ojos muy abiertos al zorro uniformado.

Hunter miró a Wilde. "Bueno, supongo que eso me convierte en el policía bueno."

* * *

Tres niños- cabritos- miraban ansiosos a Wilde y Hunter mientras estaban parados en la sala de estar, su madre golpeando su pie y frunciendo el ceño por igual entre los agentes de policía y los supuestos sospechosos.

"¿Entonces estás diciendo que no tomaste el flamenco?" preguntó Wilde.

"Mejor respondan, niños, no puedo controlarlo cuando tiene un aroma como este," advirtió Hunter. "Es un hombre salvaje, un cañón suelto. Pero, por Dios, hace el trabajo."

Tanto Wilde como la madre de los niños le miraron.

"Mira, a veces hemos jugado bromas a la Sra. Delaney antes," dijo Billy, el mayor, cuyo nombre no había sorprendido a Hunter en lo más mínimo.

"Pero nos detuvimos porque mamá explicó que es un viejo mamífero amargado que encuentra su única alegría y diversión en cualquier conflicto que pueda provocar entre sus vecinos," finalizó Hamish, cuyo nombre tenía.

Su madre se rió nerviosamente. "Por qué, no lo haría- eso no fue exactamente lo que- niños, ya sabes, dicen lo más extraño-"

"No, no, eso resume bastante bien a la Sra. Delaney," dijo Hunter. Pauso. "Aunque, para ser honesto, hubiera ido con el pescador en lugar de los mamíferos."

"Bueno, si no te llevaste el flamenco, ¿quién lo hizo?" Preguntó Wilde.

Los tres niños intercambiaron miradas. "Bueno, había un extraño mamífero- un ciervo, un ciervo macho, que vino en una camioneta anoche. Lo vi por la ventana," dijo Hamish. "Los faros me despertaron. Se detuvo frente al patio de la señora Delaney, salió y luego se fue poco después."

Hunter y Wilde intercambiaron miradas. "Bueno, supongo que esas son todas las preguntas que tenemos," dijo Hunter.

Seguidos por los mamíferos camarógrafos, salieron en tropel afuera.

"¿Les crees?" preguntó Hunter.

"Sí, en realidad. ¿Y tú?"

"Sí."

"Entonces, nuestro sospechoso es un ciervo con un camión," reflexionó Wilde.

Hunter lo miró. "¿Crees que tal vez no tiene suerte?"

"Hunter-"

"¿Quizás cabalga con un pato?"

"Mira, preguntemos y veamos si alguien ha visto-"

"Creo que nuestra investigación ha terminado, Wilde. Si quieres preguntar si alguien ha visto un ciervo sospechoso con un camión, puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta, porque francamente no me importa un ca-"

"¡Hunter! ¡Cámaras!"

El policía humano miró a la zorra de la cámara, que estaba filmando con avidez. "Cierto. Bueno, te dejaré volver a tu 'importante' investigación, zorro que piensa con su pen-"

"¡Cámaras!" Cuando Hunter puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó, Wilde le gritó, "¡Y esa es una rima bastante imperfecta de todos modos!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo de Bonificación 03**

**0938 Hrs. En Patrulla**

"¿Entonces no crees que Wilde esté haciendo algo?" preguntó Carlos mientras se alejaban.

Hunter lo miró incrédulo. "Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, ¿no es extraño que un mamífero adulto robe un adorno de césped en medio de la noche?"

"Estoy bastante seguro de que es extraño que alguien robe un adorno para el césped, Carlos, independientemente de la hora del día. Pero solo porque algo sea extraño no significa que valga la pena perder el tiempo." Hunter sacudió la cabeza. "Esta es una ciudad. Está llena de todo tipo de mamíferos, muchos de los cuales, en algún momento u otro, son un poco extraños. Demonios, incluso tus amigos pueden actuar de manera extraña si no conoces el contexto de lo que está sucediendo."

Sonó su teléfono celular. "Hunter," respondió.

"No sé cuánto tiempo más puedo lidiar con está cerdo camarógrafa, Zach. Me va a acusar formalmente."

"¿Judy? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Está tratando de involucrarte en algo ilegal?"

"No, voy a matarla, luego me acusarán."

"No se llevan muy bien, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, maldición, ella regresará. Mira, ¿crees que la relación entre Nick y yo es más importante que la supervivencia de Zootopia?"

Hunter miró el teléfono sospechosamente. "¿De qué estás hablando, Judy?"

"Espera, espera, no importa, no le digas nada a nadie- ¡adiós!"

La llamada se desconecto.

Hunter volvió lentamente el teléfono a su bolsillo. "Mira, por ejemplo, si no estuviera bien con un poco de rareza de vez en cuando esa conversación realmente me molestaría."

* * *

**0945 Hrs. En Patrulla, Distrito Financiero**

"Al menos dime si crees que es guapo o no," gritó Willow.

Judy apretó los dientes y siguió conduciendo.

"Quiero decir, con esa hermosa cola y todo-"

La radio se activó y Judy agarró el micrófono. "Unidad veintisiete Charlie, adelante."

"Uh, guau, eso fue rápido, tenemos un informe de robo en una residencia, diez veintidós Foxden Road."

"En camino."

"Y esa sonrisa," continuó Willow. "Puedes decir que necesita una novia para vigilarlo, porque ha sido un chico tan malo-"

"Concentrado en conducir, no puedo hablar ahora," dijo Judy apresuradamente.

"Oh, está bien, yo solo-"

"También debes estar callada. No quiero que un horrible accidente le pase a nadie."

"Sí, supongo que un accidente automovilístico sería algo malo."

"Sí, eso también."

* * *

**0948 Hrs. Foxden Road 1022**

"Entonces eso es todo lo que falta, ¿verdad?" preguntó Judy. "¿Algo más que hayas notado?"

El propietario que había sido robado, un panda, asintió. "Creo que sí. Aunque no estoy seguro- ¡esto es tan aterrador! Un extraño, en mi casa. ¡Llegué a casa temprano del trabajo y podría haber tropezado con él!"

"Lo sé, señora," dijo Judy consoladoramente. "Haremos lo que podamos para atrapar a este mamífero."

"Ya no puedes tener cosas buenas," dijo el panda tristemente. "Trabajas tan duro y alguien simplemente viene y se lo lleva todo. ¿Sabes, esta es la segunda vez que tengo un robo esta semana?"

"¿Qué fue tomado la última vez?" Judy preguntó.

"Oh, era lo más tonto- un adorno para el césped, un pequeño búho de cerámica. ¿Por qué alguien robaría algo así?"

* * *

**1015 Hrs. Calle Shepherd Walk 7505**

Carlos frunció el ceño cuando entraron en el gran estacionamiento, que estaba situado detrás de un edificio abandonado. "¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?"

Miró a su alrededor, notando cómo la ubicación en la que se encontraban impedía que alguien los viera fácilmente desde la calle, con la estructura abandonada bloqueando las líneas de visión. "Espera, ¿es esto un replanteo?"

"Claro," dijo Hunter, sentándose en su asiento y volviendo a colocarlo lo más lejos posible. "Voy a vigilar de cerca los párpados para detectar cualquier signo de actividad sospechosa."

"¿Vas a tomar una siesta?"

"Sí, suponiendo que alguien deje de parlotear en mi oído."

Carlos solo lo miró horrorizado. "¿Cómo diablos tienes la reputación que tienes siendo tan flojo?"

"Mala suerte, sobre todo."

Los dos se acomodaron en un silencio incómodo- bueno, incómodo en el extremo de Carlos. Hunter echó la cabeza hacia atrás, la gorra le cubrió los ojos y, al parecer, se quedó profundamente dormido en segundos.

Hasta que sonó su teléfono celular.

Lo sacó de su bolsillo con un suspiro. "Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, nunca te relajas por aquí." Respondió. "¿Sí?"

"Es Nick. Así que di la vuelta y le pregunté a un grupo de otros mamíferos del vecindario sobre el sospechoso."

Hunter se cubrió los ojos con una mano. "He trabajado menos en una investigación de intento de asesinato, Nick."

"Sí, pero escucha, no solo encontré -" escuchó crujir los papeles, probablemente cuando Nick hojeó su cuaderno "-otros mamíferos que vieron al ciervo en la recolección, ¡sino que otros cinco residentes informaron que faltaban varios adornos para el césped!"

"Qué."

"Alguien está tramando algo, Hunter. Esto podría ser importante. También tengo una descripción del camión, un Ram blanco, placa parcial WYK-"

Hunter lo interrumpió. "Estoy teniendo serios problemas para conciliar 'adornos de césped robados' e 'importante', Nick."

"Mira, voy almorzando con Judy y voy a hablar con ella al respecto. ¿Quieres vernos en el Dragón Dorado a las once?"

"Bueno, estaba planeando tal vez- espera un minuto. ¿Aún tienes esa zorra contigo, la zorra camarógrafa? ¿Irá a almorzar contigo y Judy también?"

"¿Quién, Claudia? Sí, ¿por qué?"

"Claro, Dragón Dorado a las once. Nos vemos entonces." Hunter colgó.

"Entonces, ¿qué está pasando?" Carlos preguntó con curiosidad.

"Asegúrate de traer tu cámara para el almuerzo," dijo Hunter. "Las cosas pueden ponerse emocionantes."

* * *

**1102 Hrs. Restaurante Dragón Dorado**

Judy miró a su amigo. "¿Así que pasaste toda la mañana investigando adornos de césped robados?"

El zorro asintió. "Creo que estoy haciendo algo aquí." Su 'compañera' para el día todavía estaba afuera. Judy tenía curiosidad por ver quién viajaba con Nick.

Wendy Willow estaba sentada a una mesa de distancia, murmurando algo sobre 'dejarlos solos'. Judy la ignoró y afortunadamente Nick pareció no darse cuenta.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo," dijo Hunter mientras caminaba hacia la mesa, con su sombra capibara a cuestas. "Creo que él también está en algo."

"_En_ algo, Zach."

"Lo triste es que puede tener razón," dijo Judy con un suspiro. "Aunque por mi vida no puedo entender qué."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Hunter, sorprendido.

"Acabo de asistir a un robo en una residencia en esa misma área. Hace poco tiempo, a mi víctima le robaron un adorno de césped de su jardín delantero."

Hunter frunció el ceño. "Coincidencia."

"Tal vez. Pero es un poco extraño." De repente, ella se congeló.

Tanto Nick como Hunter siguieron su mirada hacia la zorra que se había acercado a su mesa.

Claudia de Ville les dio a todos una sonrisa deslumbrante y se metió en la cabina al lado de Nick. "Bueno, ¡es tan bueno conocerte! Solo finge que no estoy aquí."

Nick la miró y sonrió. "Claudia ha sido de gran ayuda hoy. Tiene la habilidad de hacer que los mamíferos hablen."

Los ojos de Judy pasaron de uno a otro, su rostro inexpresivo. "¿Claudia?" ella preguntó fríamente.

Hunter se echó hacia atrás. "¿Crees que este lugar vende palomitas de maíz?" le susurró a Carlos.

Nick parecía ajeno a la repentina tensión. "Hacemos un muy buen equipo," dijo. "Es sorprendente cómo algunas personas se abren cuando se dan cuenta de que están siendo filmadas."

La zorra se echó a reír. "Oh, me estás halagando. Nick hizo todo el trabajo, muy inteligente, muy encantador, este zorro," dijo, acariciando su pata y acercándose un poco más.

"Es 'Nick', ¿verdad?" Murmuró Judy.

Hunter levantó una mano debajo de la mesa donde solo Carlos podía verla. Lentamente, contó con los dedos- cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno.

Judy se puso de pie. "Oh, oye, mira la hora. Debería volver a la estación y, uh, trabajar en ese informe."

Nick la miró con inocente confusión en todo el rostro. Hunter de repente frunció el ceño ante su expresión. "Pero aún no hemos comido."

"Yo, eh," Judy hizo una pausa, miró a Claudia. "No tengo hambre."

Hunter ahora miraba a Nick con una creciente mirada de sospecha en su rostro.

"Nos vemos luego chicos," dijo Judy. Ella salió corriendo.

Detrás de ella, Willow sonrió ampliamente y la siguió.

"¿Me pregunto de qué se trataba todo eso?" reflexionó Nick. Se congeló cuando vio a Hunter mirándolo.

"Necesitamos tener una palabra rápida, zorro."

"Uh-"

"Oh, oye, parece que hay algo en tu chaleco," dijo Claudia. Sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a frotar la parte delantera del uniforme de Nick. Nick miró nerviosamente a Hunter, quien señaló la puerta.

"Ahora."

* * *

Los dos estaban parados afuera del restaurante. Hunter miró a su amigo. "No eres tan estúpido, Nick."

"¿Es esa tu forma de tratar de darme un cumplido, Zach? Porque tengo que decir que podría necesitar un poco de trabajo."

"Oh, podría creer que no te darías cuenta de que traer a la chica con la que estás coqueteando fue un error involuntario," continuó Hunter, ignorándolo. "¿Pero sin darte cuenta de lo molesta que estaba Judy después de esos primeros segundos? Estás jugando un juego, ¿no?"

"¿Alguien me dijo que meterse en medio de las relaciones te hace un idiota?"

Hunter lo miró de reojo. "No tanto como tratar de lastimar a alguien solo para probar un punto."

"¡Ella dejó muy claro que no quería una relación conmigo!" dijo Nick, de repente enojado.

"¿Y qué demonios crees que le dejaste 'muy claro', Nick?"

Nick se congeló. Sus orejas se aplastaron contra su cabeza.

"Diablos," continuó Hunter, "no estoy diciendo que no funcionaría, todo el asunto de 'ponerla celosa'. Pero ustedes dos no deberían estar juntos- si eso es lo que quieren- porque no pueden soportarlo ver al otro con otra persona. Ustedes dos deberían estar juntos porque ninguno de los dos puede soportar estar con otra persona." Suspiró. "Cualquier otra cosa es la muerte de una relación- confía en mí, lo sé."

Hubo un largo silencio mientras Nick pensaba en esto. "Cometí un error."

"Oye, él puede aprender después de todo. Le debo cinco dólares a Bogo."

Nick suspiro. "Sabes, solo un zorro puede ser tan astuto y tan tonto al mismo tiempo."

"Estúpido como un zorro, ¿eh?" Hunter lo palmeó en el hombro. "Bueno, siempre hay tiempo para disculparse. Vamos a comer."

* * *

**1115 Hrs. Distrito Comercial**

Judy condujo.

Sus pensamientos eran una agitación. No había querido hacer que Nick pensara que no había posibilidad de una relación. Ella simplemente no quería lidiar con eso ahora. Todavía estaba aprendiendo el trabajo, todavía tratando de decidir a dónde quería ir en el departamento, en su carrera, en su vida. Nick era- un factor confuso.

Como ahora. Así que estaba actuando con los ojos saltones con una zorra. ¿Y qué? Ella no lo poseía, no tenía ningún control real sobre él. No debería molestarle.

Pero lo hizo.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo único que la estaba molestando.

"Así que Claudia fue muy amigable con el oficial Wilde, ¿eh?" dijo Willow alegremente. "Es bueno que no haya nada entre ustedes dos."

Judy apretó los dientes.

"Oh, sé lo que está pasando, sin embargo. Está bien estar celoso, cariño. Pero un zorro así- bueno, va a tener un ojo errante."

Judy pisó los frenos y el cerdo voló hacia adelante con un resoplido de sorpresa, solo su cinturón de seguridad evitó que golpeara el tablero.

"Qué-"

"Fuera," ordenó Judy.

"Pero-"

"¡Fuera!"

Un momento después, un cerdo muy confundido miró el coche patrulla mientras gritaba calle abajo.

* * *

**1122 Hrs. Sede de ZPD**

Bogo contestó su teléfono. "Jefe de policía."

"¡Esto es un atropello!"

Bogo suspiró. "¿Qué hizo Hunter ahora?"

"¿Quién? No, esta es Wendy Willow, de ZRN. Uno de tus oficiales me abandonó en la esquina."

"Sí, ese sería Hunter. Es el humano."

"No, no fue el Oficial Hunter, Jefe Bogo."

Bogo parpadeó. "¿No lo fue? ¿Entonces fue Wilde? Eso realmente no es como él."

"No, ¿dejarás de hablar y escuchar? ¡Fue Hopps!"

Hubo un largo silencio.

"Oficial Hopps."

"Sí, eso es lo que yo-"

"Oficial _Judy_ Hopps."

"No puedes ser tan denso."

Bogo se echó hacia atrás y se frotó la frente. "Solo una pregunta rápida, Sra. Willow."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué demonios le dijiste a esa conejita?"

* * *

**1204 Hrs. Distrito Comercial**

Nick había decidido que necesitaba encontrar a Judy y disculparse, pero mientras tanto tenía algo más por lo que disculparse.

Acababan de terminar un almuerzo muy tranquilo y él y Claudia estaban regresando a la patrulla. Cuando ella se sentó, él respiró hondo. "Hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte, Claudia."

"¿Oh?"

"Bueno, nos hemos llevado bastante bien, y la cosa es que a veces me he entusiasmado un poco…"

"¿Qué estás diciendo, Nick?" ella preguntó con curiosidad.

"Mira, lo siento si te estuve guiando. Me temo que no estoy realmente interesado en una relación en este momento. Hay- bueno, hay alguien más importante para mí y-" finalmente la miró.

Directamente a su cámara. Levantó la vista cuando vio su mirada de sorpresa. "Oh, continúa, esto es una gran cosa."

"Que- que estas-"

Ella lo miró fijamente. "¿Para el programa? El público se come este dramático romance." Ella hizo una pausa. "Oh, cariño, ¿realmente no pensaste que era algo más que un juego?"

"Bueno, más o menos lo fue," comenzó Nick, antes de escanear hacia adelante y ver a dónde iba con esa frase. "Quiero decir, ¿entonces no estabas interesado en nada…?"

"Oh, cariño. No." Metió la mano en su bolso y sacó una pequeña bolsa. "Supongo que puedo volver a ponerme esto ahora," dijo, poniéndose un anillo de bodas.

Los ojos de Nick se desorbitaron. "¿Estás casada?" gritó.

"Oh, no te preocupes, él entiende estas cosas," dijo Claudia con un gesto de su mano. "Al menos, creo que lo haría si alguna vez se enterara."

Nick lo consideró. De repente se palpó los bolsillos. "Oh, Dios, debo haber dejado mi cuaderno en la mesa dentro del restaurante- ¿podrías entrar y traerlo, por favor? Necesito registrarme con el despacho."

* * *

**1212 Hrs. Sede de ZPD**

El teléfono de Bogo volvió a sonar.

"Jefe de policía."

"¡Uno de tus oficiales me abandonó en un restaurante!" gritó una voz femenina.

Bogo asintió con la cabeza. "Ah, ahí vamos. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo se fue Hunter?"

"¿Hunter? ¡Él no fue el que me abandonó, fue el oficial Wilde!"

"¿En serio? Quiero decir, si ustedes los mamíferos son tan molestos, ¿cómo demonios Hunter los ha soportado durante tanto tiempo? A menos que," dijo Bogo, de repente. "Pero incluso él-" se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía cada vez que decidía que algo estaba demasiado lejos para Hunter.

"¿Qué quieres decir con molesto?" dijo la voz enfurecida.

Bogo ya estaba llamando a Clawhauser por el intercomunicador. "¡Clawhauser!"

"¿Señor?"

"Pon a Hunter en la radio. Verifica que su pasajero esté a) todavía con él y b) vivo." Pensó por un segundo.

"Y c) no atrapado en el maletero del coche patrulla."

"Uh, señor, se está olvidando-"

"Correcto. Y d) no atado al techo del coche patrulla."

* * *

**1214 Hrs. Calle Shepherd Walk 7201**

"Clawhauser a Hunter."

Hunter cogió la radio. "Hunter, adelante."

"¿Podemos hablar con su pasajero, por favor?"

Hunter miró hacia la puerta de la tienda donde se había detenido para dejar que Carlos usara el baño. "Está un poco atado en este momento."

"Oh, no, el jefe tenía razón," oyó murmurar Clawhauser.

"¿Qué?" Hunter vio a Carlos entrando por la puerta. "Espera un segundo, lo veo. Es para ti," dijo, entregándole el micrófono a Carlos.

El capibara lo miró con curiosidad antes de teclear el micrófono. "Em, este es Carlos."

"¡Carlos! ¡Estás vivo!"

El capibara miró a Hunter, que se encogió de hombros. "Em, sí. ¿Alguna razón por la que no debería estarlo?"

"No estás atado o atrapado en un baúl ni nada, ¿verdad?"

"Mmm no."

"Oh Dios."

Hubo una pausa.

"Bueno," dijo Clawhauser alegremente. "¡Que tengas un buen día!"

Carlos volvió a colocar el micrófono mientras lentamente volvía a sentarse. "¿A qué se debió todo eso?"

"Oh, probablemente estaban preocupados de que me hubieras molestado," dijo Hunter.

Carlos se rio nerviosamente. "¿Y pensaron que podrías haberme encerrado en el maletero o atado?"

Hunter lo miró. "O te haya matado."

Carlos se rio entre dientes. "Cierto, pero estoy seguro de que solo estaban bromeando…" su voz se apagó cuando captó la mirada de Hunter.

El policía puso el auto en marcha. "Sí, claro," dijo en un tono neutral. "Bromeando."

El capibara se sentó en silencio.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo de Bonificación 04**

**1245 Hrs. Calle Shepherd Walk 7505**

Judy vio a la patrulla de Hunter- sentada en su lugar habitual detrás del centro abandonado de la franja- y, casi por capricho, se convirtió en el estacionamiento.

Ella lo vio inclinar su gorra cuando acercó su auto al de él, con las ventanas del lado del conductor adyacentes. "Hola, Zach."

"Judy," dijo, algo adormilado. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Necesito hablar contigo por un segundo."

Él frunció el ceño cuando miró más allá de ella en su asiento de pasajero. "Oye, ¿no has tenido un viaje largo?"

"¿Necesito hablar, por favor?"

Después de un momento, Hunter suspiró y asintió. "Todo bien." Miró a su pasajero. "Lárgate por un minuto."

"Uh, no me vas a dejar aquí, ¿verdad? Porque recibí algunos mensajes de texto y parece que ZPD nos ha abandonado por toda la ciudad hoy."

Hunter lo miró y luego a Judy.

Ella hizo una mueca y evitó su mirada.

"Sal a caminar, Carlos." Volvió a mirar al capibara. "Ahora."

El capibara se encogió. "Está bien." Judy escuchó el portazo cuando el capibara salió de la patrulla.

"Se trata de Nick y esa- esa zorra," dijo Judy.

El policía mayor hizo una mueca. "Tenía miedo de eso."

"Mira, es solo eso- le dije que deberíamos tomarlo con calma, que tal vez deberíamos esperar un poco debido a nuestras carreras y todo. Y ahora ella y él están, bueno, quiero decir-"

Hunter asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien, antes que nada, no debes tomar una decisión sobre una relación basada en los celos. De esa forma se generan discusiones, peleas y participación en asuntos internos." Pauso. "Y lo más aterrador de todo, el papeleo."

"No estoy celosa," protestó Judy.

Él levantó las cejas hacia ella. "¿Oh?"

Ella lo pensó. "Está bien, tal vez un poco celosa," admitió. "Pero sobre todo- quiero decir, ¿tomé la decisión correcta?"

"Hoo-niño," murmuró Hunter. "La respuesta corta es, demonios si lo sé."

Ella lo miró de soslayo. "¿Y la respuesta larga?"

El policía mayor la consideró por un momento. "Bien, ¿por qué querías desacelerar las cosas?" Levantó una mano cuando ella comenzó a responder. "Piénsalo ahora. ¿Cuáles fueron las verdaderas razones- o era solo una, al llegar a ella?"

Por un largo momento, ella permaneció en silencio, pensando. "Primero, estoy preocupado por mi carrera."

"Está bien, comenzaremos con eso. ¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"Bueno, si las cosas no funcionan, puede causar problemas."

"Claro. ¿Qué más?"

"Si las cosas funcionan, entonces estaré preocupado por él y eso puede afectar nuestro juicio."

Hunter asintió con la cabeza. "Apuesto a que Nick vio el problema con ese, ¿eh?"

Ella sonrió con tristeza. "Mi juicio ya está afectado. No estar en una relación definitiva no cambia mucho."

"Correcto. Y dejaremos de lado el asunto 'si no funciona' por ahora. ¿Alguna otra preocupación o inquietud?"

"Bueno," dijo Judy, vacilante. "Recientemente tuve muchos cambios en mi vida, y este es uno muy grande. Me pregunto si estoy cometiendo un error, si es algo que recordaré y lamentaré."

El humano asintió nuevamente. "¿Demasiado, demasiado pronto?"

"Supongo."

"¿Cuánto tiempo será suficiente?"

"Uh." Judy parpadeó. "No lo sé."

"Eh." Hunter se recostó en su asiento. "Bueno, estás posponiendo tomar una decisión. Eso no es algo bueno, pero tampoco es malo. La pregunta es, ¿lo estás posponiendo porque necesitas más información o porque tienes miedo de hacerlo?"

Se sentó en silencio mientras pensaba en ello. "Ni siquiera estoy segura de qué información necesito," confesó.

Hunter suspiró. "No voy a preguntar si lo amas, porque esa es básicamente la decisión que estás tratando de tomar. En cambio, debes hacerte dos preguntas."

"¿Cuáles son?"

"¿Lo conoces? Y con eso, me refiero a sus fortalezas, sus debilidades, sus sueños, sus esperanzas, sus miedos, las cosas que hacen que Nick, bueno, Nick." Levantó un dedo. "Esa es la primera pregunta que debes hacerte a ti misma."

"¿Y la segunda?" Judy preguntó en voz baja.

"Esa es la única gente que toma este tipo de decisión en la que generalmente no piensan, porque lo dan por sentado. ¿Te conoces a ti mismo? Porque incluso si lo conoces, si no te conoces, cuáles son tus fortalezas, debilidades, esperanzas, miedos, etc., ¿cómo van a saber si ustedes dos trabajarán juntos si no conoces las tuyas?"

Judy consideró todo eso. "Es muchísimo para pensar en eso."

"Bueno, la buena noticia es que no tienes que saber todo esto perfectamente," dijo Hunter. "Pero sí necesitas una idea bastante buena. Y recuerda que las cosas aún podrían no funcionar."

"Está bien," dijo Judy. "¿Y si no lo hacen?"

"Eso es parte de eso, y quizás la parte más importante. ¿Cómo reaccionarás si las cosas no funcionan? ¿Cómo reaccionará él?" Hunter se encogió de hombros. "Ustedes dos son adultos y hasta ahora han sido bastante buenos actuando así. Eso es algo a tener en cuenta."

El miro su reloj. "Y ahora he estado completamente serio durante unos diez minutos. Eso no puede continuar." Saludó a Carlos. "¡Puedes volver ahora!"

El capibara trotó. "Sabes, realmente no puedes tratarme así. Tengo conexiones." No se dio cuenta de cómo los ojos de Hunter se entrecerraron. "Entonces, ¿vamos a algún lado?" Frunció el ceño mientras trataba de abrir la puerta del pasajero y la encontró cerrada.

"Puedes apostar," dijo Hunter. Extendió la mano y abrió el baúl. "Salta."

Judy suspiró. "Creo que debería estar en otro lugar para esto."

"Sí, la negación plausible es algo bueno," dijo Hunter. Miró a Carlos, hizo un gesto hacia la parte trasera del coche patrulla cuando Judy se alejó. "¿Vienes o no?"

El capibara lo miró, miró el baúl. "¿Estás bromeando no?"

Hunter se inclinó hacia él. "Sí, así que solo juega conmigo. Solo espera hasta llegar al límite, valdrá la pena."

Un momento después, el capibara yacía en el maletero, mirando a Hunter. "Bien, entonces, ¿cuál es el remate?"

La tapa del maletero se cerró de golpe.

* * *

**1300 Hrs. Carril Herd Canyon 6700**

Nick tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante.

Su patrulla estaba estacionada no lejos de la casa de la señora Delaney, escondida detrás de unos arbustos en una residencia abandonada. Estaba esperando un camión blanco.

No para poder tratar de impresionar a la zorra, ya, por supuesto. Ahora había algo que hacer que no era tratar de encontrar a Judy y, primero, explicar que había sido un imbécil y, en segundo lugar, disculparse por ser un imbécil.

Tenía toda la intención de hacerlo. Era solo que él también podría intentar atrapar al misterioso ladrón de adornos del césped primero. Eso fue razonable.

Si lo decía suficientes veces, casi podía creerlo, no, no, eso era una mentira.

Con un suspiro, levantó la radio. "Treinta y cuatro delta a veintisiete Charlie."

Hubo una breve pausa, luego una voz cautelosa. "Adelante, treinta y cuatro delta."

Hizo una mueca ante el tono de la voz de Judy. "¿Crees que puedes reunirte conmigo, por favor?"

Una pausa mucho más larga. "¿Estás seguro?" respondió Judy, un poco filosa en su voz. "¿No voy a interrumpir nada?"

Nick suspiro. "Sí, estoy seguro. ¿Por favor?"

"Bien, estoy en camino."

* * *

**1310 Hrs. Bosque Glendale Blvd 8900**

Hunter detuvo el auto y salió, murmurando para sí mismo. Dio la vuelta al maletero, que emitía una serie rítmica de golpes. Abrió el baúl. "¿Vas a dejar de hacer eso?" le dijo a Carlos. "Eres aún más molesto en el maletero que en el asiento del pasajero."

El capibara lo miró esperanzado. "¿Entonces me dejarás salir?"

Hunter se encogió de hombros. "O esposarte y amordazarte."

"¡Espera! ¡Mira, déjame salir, por favor! ¡Huele a medias viejas de gimnasio aquí!"

"Bueno, sí, mantengo mi bolsa del gimnasio allí."

Dos transeúntes vieron a Hunter y luego vieron que estaba hablando con alguien en la cajuela de su automóvil. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Hunter los miró.

"Boleto de estacionamiento sin pagar," dijo, señalando al capibara.

Intercambiaron miradas nerviosas se apresuraron. Hunter volvió su atención a Carlos. "Entonces, ¿vas a estar callado, o son esposas y una mordaza? Te advierto, lo único que tengo para amordazarte son los calcetines de gimnasia antes mencionados."

"¡Espera, espera, pensé en algo con el caso en el que estás trabajando!" gritó Carlos desesperadamente.

Hunter frunció el ceño. "¿Qué caso?"

"Los adornos del césped."

"El césped, ¿qué les pasa a ustedes, mamíferos? ¡Son unos malditos adornos para el césped!"

"Mira, trabajé en un programa aquí, una de esas cosas que cambian de casa, ¿y todas esas casas donde faltaban adornos de césped? Todos tienen el mismo HOA."

"¿Asociación de propietarios? ¿Y?"

"Bueno, ¿sabes cómo los HOA tienen reglas que hacen cumplir?"

Hunter lo miró por un minuto. "Está bien, eso es bastante inteligente. Pero todavía son papas bastante pequeñas."

"¿Pero qué pasa si los robos están conectados, de alguna manera?"

"¿Cómo serían los robos? Oh, espera un minuto," dijo Hunter. Se quedó en silencio, pensando.

"¿Tal vez podría hacer algunas llamadas y ver si hubo otros robos donde desaparecieron los adornos de césped?" sugirió Carlos.

Hunter asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien, está bien. Te ganaste la salida del maletero."

* * *

**1323 Hrs. Carril Herd Canyon 6700**

Judy se detuvo junto a Nick. Ella frunció el ceño mientras miraba en su patrulla. "¿Dónde está tu viajero?"

Nick miró más allá de ella hacia el asiento del pasajero. "¿Dónde está el tuyo?"

"Em," Parecía un poco culpable. "¿Cuál es esa frase que le gusta usar a Hunter? Plausible-"

"Negabilidad. Lo tengo." Se sonrieron el uno al otro, aunque las sonrisas se desvanecieron cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Ambos miraron hacia otro lado.

"Entonces," comenzó Nick, respirando profundamente. "Quería decir que lo siento."

"¿Acerca de qué?" preguntó Judy con su voz neutral.

"Bueno, puede que haya hecho- hice algo estúpido, y solo quería decir santa mierda es él, ese es el ciervo con el camión."

Judy parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

Nick ya estaba poniendo en marcha la patrulla. "¡Ese es el camión blanco, Ram con placa parcial WYK! ¡Conducido por un ciervo macho!"

"¿El ladrón de adornos del césped?" dijo Judy, pero Nick ya estaba saliendo del estacionamiento.

Ella le siguió.

* * *

**1325 Hrs. Camino Salvaje 2102**

"¿Entonces también te robaron un adorno para el césped? ¿Unos días antes del robo?" Hunter hizo una mueca y alejó el teléfono de su oído cuando la voz del otro lado se hizo más fuerte. "Sí, señor, me doy cuenta de que está mucho más preocupado por la electrónica robada, pero esto podría estar relacionado- no, señor, no tengo la libertad de decir exactamente cómo, pero que tenga un buen día." Colgó cuando la voz se hizo aún más fuerte. "Así que eso es siete de cada diez robos donde se robaron adornos de césped poco antes."

"¿Robado o confiscado?" dijo Carlos, que escuchaba atentamente- y filmaba discretamente. "Revisé las reglas del HOA en línea y prohíben la exhibición de adornos para el césped."

"Sí, pero ¿las reglas dicen que pueden entrar a tu casa si las rompes?" dijo Hunter, sarcásticamente.

"Bueno, no lo sé. Pero probablemente el sospechoso-"

"Ciervo con un camión. No se lo digas a nadie, pero eso me parece gracioso."

"El ciervo con el camión, entonces, funciona para la Asociación de Propietarios."

Hunter asintió con la cabeza. "Lo que significa que tiene una razón plausible para estar en los patios de la gente, ¡por supuesto!"

"¿Qué?"

Hunter hizo una pausa. "¿Wilde y Hopps no llamaron al tráfico por la radio?"

"¡Hunter, esto es realmente molesto!"

"Sí, es una especie de habilidad," dijo Hunter mientras recogía el micrófono.

* * *

**1326 Hrs. Carril Herd Canyon 6600, Parada de Tráfico**

"Mira, te lo he explicado todo," dijo el ciervo- George Stowland, según su identificación. "Trabajo para la Asociación de Propietarios, me hacen rodar y confiscar cualquier adorno de césped en el césped de los mamíferos."

Nick y Judy estaban en la cama de la camioneta, inspeccionando el montón de adornos de césped que habían encontrado. "Seis flamencos rosados, cuatro estatuillas de cerámica, un molino de viento en miniatura," murmuró Judy.

Nick miró a través de la ventana trasera abierta hacia la cabina del camión donde estaba Stowland. "¿En medio de la noche?"

El ciervo se encogió de hombros. "Mucha gente ni siquiera conoce las reglas del HOA. Es más fácil agarrarlas e irse sin tener que discutir."

La radio de Nick crujió. "Nick, es Hunter."

Judy puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Sabe siquiera los números de sus unidades?"

"¿Qué pasa, Hunter?" Nick respondió.

"¿Detuviste al ciervo con el camión?"

"Em, ¿sí?"

"¿Trabaja para el HOA?"

Judy y Nick intercambiaron miradas. "¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso?"

"Escucha, Nick, es probable que sea solo su trabajo diario, bueno, trabajo nocturno. Piénsalo bien, puede ver una casa, estar en el patio de alguien, y si lo atrapan, simplemente trotan las regulaciones del HOA. No está robando adornos de césped, está cubriendo posibles objetivos."

Nick miró la radio y luego miró la cabina del camión.

Stowland dijo que trabajaba de noche. Era temprano en la tarde. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba en el barrio? A no ser que-

Nick se inclinó y miró más de cerca a través de la ventana trasera de la cabina del camión. En el asiento trasero, parcialmente oculto por algunas mantas, vislumbró un televisor de pantalla plana. Levantó la vista, directamente a los ojos de Stowland.

Los ojos de Stowland se movieron entre Nick y la televisión parcialmente expuesta. El ciervo giró y arrancó el motor.

"¡Judy! ¡Sal del camión!" gritó Nick.

"¿Qué?"

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera saltar, la camioneta aceleró, arrojándolos a ambos a sus pies.

* * *

**1328 Hrs. A dos cuadras de la Parada de Tráfico de Hopps y Wilde**

Hunter conducía rápido hacia la ubicación de la parada de tráfico cuando escuchó la voz de pánico de Nick por el aire.

"¡El sospechoso está huyendo! Hacia el norte, Carril Herd Canyon 6600-" hubo un ruido sordo y una interrupción en la transmisión- "se fue al Parque Bearden!"

Hunter tecleó su micrófono. "Nick, ¿están ustedes dos en persecución?"

Hubo una pausa, entonces. "Eh, más o menos."

Carlos y Hunter intercambiaron miradas perplejas. "¿Qué quieres decir con más o menos?"

"Todavía estamos en la parte trasera del camión en el que huye."

* * *

Bogo se había detenido para hablar con Clawhauser en la recepción, y ahora ambos miraban la radio.

"Solo un día tranquilo," murmuró Bogo. "Todo lo que tenían que hacer era tener un día tranquilo."


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo de Bonificación 05**

**1329 Hrs. Persecución del Vehículo**

El camión giró en una esquina, arrojando a Nick y Judy al otro lado. Nick gritó cuando fue golpeado por uno de los cables que formaban el 'esqueleto' del flamenco.

Judy agarró el costado del camión. "Esto es malo."

Nick se volvió hacia la ventana trasera aún abierta de la camioneta. "¡Para este camión ahora!" le gritó a Stowland.

El ladrón simplemente encorvó la espalda y lo ignoró, dando la vuelta a otra esquina a gran velocidad. Judy gritó su nueva ubicación en su radio, luego miró a Nick. "¿Creías que eso funcionaría?"

El zorro se encogió de hombros. "Vale la pena intentarlo," dijo. Miró por la ventana. "¿Crees que podrías pasar por allí?"

"¿Y hacer qué, Nick? Incluso si puedo vencerlo, definitivamente nos estrellaremos- y la cama de una camioneta no es el lugar más seguro para estar."

"De la forma en que conduce, se va a estrellar de todos modos."

Ambos miraron hacia atrás cuando escucharon el sonido de las sirenas, y luego vieron luces intermitentes cuando un crucero ZPD se apresuró a alcanzarlos.

* * *

**1330 Hrs. Persecución del Vehículo**

Hunter tecleó su micrófono. "Unidad- unidad, uh- maldita sea, este es Hunter, tengo visuales sobre el sospechoso."

"Reconocido, Unidad Cuarenta y Cuatro Charlie," respondió Clawhauser, enfatizando con cierta sequedad el número de la unidad de Hunter. "Estamos vectorizando en el helo, mantennos informados de la ubicación."

"Lo tienes, despacho." Hunter arrojó el micrófono a Carlos. "Voy a necesitar que llames a nuestra ubicación cuando te la dé. Necesito ambas manos para conducir." Se desvió y cola de pez cuando un automóvil salió de una entrada frente a él. "¿Ves?"

Carlos agarró su asiento con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Puedo volver al baúl ahora?"

"Tuviste tu oportunidad."

* * *

"Judy, necesito decirte algo," dijo Nick. Ambos se prepararon cuando el camión se movió, los neumáticos chirriaron, alrededor de otra vuelta.

"¿Es realmente el momento ahora?" gritó Judy.

"No estaba realmente interesado en esa zorra," dijo Nick. "Solo estaba tratando de ponerte celosa."

"¿Qué?"

"Lo siento, fue una estupidez. Yo solo- no quiero lo que sea que tengamos que terminar, y-"

"Nick, ¿en serio?"

"Podemos tomarlo con calma, o rápido, o sin embargo, pero independientemente, quiero que sepas-"

"Nick-"

El camión golpeó un bulto y ambos animales volaron en el aire. Judy gritó cuando golpeó el costado de la camioneta y rodó-

Solo para encontrar a Nick agarrándola del brazo. De alguna manera, el zorro había logrado recuperarse y aferrarse a ella antes de que pudiera caerse.

La arrastró de vuelta al camión. "No te dejaré caer."

Ella se aferró a él. "Lo sé."

* * *

El corazón de Hunter saltó a su boca cuando el camión golpeó ese golpe de velocidad y sus dos amigos volaron por el aire. Se acomodó un poco cuando vio a Nick empujar a Judy de vuelta a la cama del camión. Pero ahora-

"¿En serio, chicos?" murmuró. "¿Es realmente este el momento?"

"¡Esto es genial!" Carlos entusiasmado, su cámara fija en el camión.

* * *

Sus radios se activaron nuevamente. "Nick, Judy, ¿están allí?"

Nick respondió, preparándose contra otro viraje inductor de náuseas. "Adelante, Hunter."

"Mira, no puedo HACERLE FRENTE a este tipo, se está moviendo demasiado rápido. Necesito que lo detengas."

El zorro miró a su alrededor. "Oh, ¿eso es todo? Tal vez podría crear un gran conducto de extracción con mi uniforme."

Judy frunció el ceño y miró el contenido de la camioneta. "Nick."

"¿O tal vez pueda adelantarme e intentar empujar? ¿O, oh, descansar los talones en el suelo y actuar como un freno?"

"¡Nick!"

El la miro. "¿Qué?"

* * *

"¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó Carlos.

"Algo estúpido," dijo Hunter.

"¿Deberían estar haciendo eso, entonces?"

"Si es estúpido y funciona-"

* * *

"Un poco más lejos," gritó Judy. Nick la sostenía mientras ella se inclinaba sobre el costado del camión.

"Judy, date prisa, ¡podría tomar un turno en cualquier momento!"

"¡Solo un poco más- allí!" Empujó el flamenco rosado que sostenía bien en la rueda.

La llanta que giraba rápidamente atrapó el marco de alambre y lo arrancó de sus patas.

Lo que sucedió después ocurrió tan rápido que solo Judy notó parte de eso.

Primero, el flamenco fue tirado debajo y alrededor del neumático, que pulverizó las partes plásticas del adorno del césped en solo milisegundos.

Luego, el grueso esqueleto de alambre del adorno expuesto, también fue desgarrado en muchas piezas de metal. Piezas de metal muy afiladas.

El neumático explotó cuando fragmentos de alambre perforaron las paredes laterales.

El camión guiño y giró, inclinándose peligrosamente hacia un lado cuando el alto centro de gravedad comenzó a volcarlo.

Esa fue la parte que Judy notó.

* * *

**1333 Hrs. Persecución del Vehículo**

"Oh, muchacho," murmuró Hunter mientras el camión se movía de un lado a otro por varios carriles. Afortunadamente, Judy fue arrojada a la cama con uno de los yaws. Lo vio comenzar a inclinarse, las dos llantas correctas abandonaron el pavimento y reaccionó al instante. "¡Agárrate!"

Aceleró, acercando la patrulla al lado del vehículo que se inclinaba. Hubo un chillido cuando el costado del camión golpeó el coche patrulla. Hunter luchó con el volante, obligando a la patrulla a la derecha, más adentro del camión.

El camión volvió a caer sobre el pavimento y luego volvió a girar a la derecha. Voló fuera de la carretera y por pura suerte, directamente a un campo empapado. Rebotó y rebotó dos veces, antes de hundirse finalmente en el barro, los neumáticos giraban infructuosamente.

Hunter ya estaba fuera de la patrulla, corriendo hacia el vehículo.

* * *

Judy y Nick se incorporaron mareados. "¿Lo que acaba de suceder?" dijo Nick, sosteniendo su cabeza.

La cara de Hunter apareció por el costado del camión. "¿Ustedes dos están bien?" Se dieron cuenta del camarógrafo capibara detrás de él. Carlos se subió al camión y les saludó con la pata.

Nick miró a Judy, quien asintió. "Solo un poco sacudido, Zach."

Hunter corrió hacia la puerta del conductor.

* * *

Tirando de la puerta, Hunter gritó, "¡Policía! No te mue-"

Tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta de que se enfrentaba, por alguna razón, a los cuartos traseros de un ciervo bastante grande, pero no tenía tiempo suficiente para recordar que los mamíferos con pezuñas generalmente se alejan de sus enemigos para atacar.

Una poderosa patada de la pata trasera del ciervo lo arrojó al suelo. Golpeando el suelo, sin aliento.

Stowland, con los ojos en pánico, salió apresuradamente del asiento del conductor. Sostenía una- herramienta de robo con palanca, la parte de la mente de Hunter que catalogaba la evidencia notada- en una pata delantera y la levantó mientras el humano luchaba por respirar.

"¡Eh, tú!" gritó una voz desde arriba. Stowland levantó la vista.

En la cara de Carlos el capibara. "Estás a punto de ser famoso," dijo el capibara sentado en el techo del camión. Luego arrojó la lechuza de cerámica que sostenía sobre la cabeza del ciervo.

El ciervo se derrumbó en un montón.

Hunter se puso de pie, miró al ciervo inconsciente y luego al capibara. "Sabes, pensé que no se suponía que ustedes se involucraran directamente."

Carlos le sonrió. "A veces, tienes que crear tu propio drama."

* * *

**1401 Hrs. Persecución del Vehículo, Carril Old Mill 22200**

"Así que tenía razón."

Hunter miró a Nick. "¿Acerca de qué?"

"Ya sabes qué," dijo Nick con aire de suficiencia. "Oh, son solo un montón de adornos para el césped, dijiste. Una pérdida de tiempo, dijiste."

"Está bien, está bien, así que tienes suerte-"

"Y atrapé a un asesino en serie, Hunter. No olvides esa parte."

Hunter levantó un ojo hacia él. "¿En serio? Porque para mí, parecía que el ladrón te atrapó."

Nick dudó. "Bien-"

"Sabía que iba a ser diferente, pero nunca imaginé que en Zootopia PD, los ladrones atraparan a los policías."

"Lo atrapamos, ¡esa es la parte importante!" dijo Nick

"Oye, Hunter, ¿algo que quieras decir para las cámaras antes de terminar?" Carlos había aparecido aparentemente de la nada. Hunter lo miró.

"Seguro." Esperó un momento mientras Carlos se acomodaba. "Lo que tuvimos aquí fue un caso muy significativo, en el que pensar rápidamente en mi colega," le hizo un gesto a Nick, "-reveló que incluso la pista más pequeña y menos importante puede ser la correcta." Nick sonrió y se ajustó las gafas de sol.

"Y si bien algunos pueden decir que quedar atrapado en la cama de la camioneta de un sospechoso mientras huye es, ¿cuál es la palabra? Creo que comenzaba con una 'D' o una 'R'-"

"Desafortunado," dijo Nick con firmeza.

"Totalmente ridículo, el resultado final fue que atrapamos al malo."

"Y en conclusión, puedo resumir el caso de esta manera. Atrapamos al ciervo al atascar su camioneta." Vio a Stowland, siendo llevado por otros dos oficiales, con un gran bulto en la cabeza. "Y debería haber aprendido a agacharse."

Stowland lo fulminó con la mirada. "Realmente apestas."

"Tu momento fue perfecto," le dijo Hunter. Sonriendo ampliamente. "Sabes, es en momentos como este que realmente amo este trabajo."


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo de Bonificación 06**

"Sabes, es en momentos como este que realmente odio este trabajo," dijo Bogo con amargura.

El titular del documento decía PERSECUCION DRAMATICA DEL ZPD. Debajo, en un título un poco más pequeño: WILDE Y HOPPS LO HACEN DE NUEVO.

Además del periódico, había otra molestia- bueno, dos molestias- en su oficina. Wendy Willow y Claudia de Ville lo miraron. "Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?" exigió Willow.

"Probablemente no te asignaré para que vuelvas a montar con Hopps o Wilde," respondió Bogo.

"¿Y?" dijo de Ville después de un momento.

"Y… ¿de nada?"

"¿Qué?"

Bogo las señaló. "Es derecho de cualquier oficial decidir si continúa conduciendo con un viajero- no vamos a anular su juicio por ningún motivo, ya sea que decidieron dejarlo por razones de seguridad o porque estaba distrayendo o tirando sus juicios. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era dejarte en un lugar seguro, lo cual hicieron." Posiblemente por accidente en el caso de Hopps, Bogo no dijo. "Hablaré con ellos sobre los procedimientos apropiados para hacerlo en el futuro, pero no los castigaré por hacer algo legal y dentro de la política."

Ambas reporteras lo fulminaron con la mirada. "¡Perdimos algunas imágenes increíbles!" dijo Willow, señalando el periódico.

"Lo que hubieras hecho de todos modos, ya que era poco probable que te dejaran subir a esa camioneta con ellos. Y tu colega aún pudo obtener un buen video." Bogo se echó hacia atrás. "Hablando de eso, quería hablar con usted sobre algunos de los videos que grabó, que revisé. Específicamente, las partes donde estaba claro que había grabado conversaciones destinadas a ser privadas."

Willow y de Ville parecían cautelosos, intercambiaron miradas. "No sé a qué te refieres," dijo Willow cuidadosamente.

"Oh, creo que sí."

"Es un buen entretenimiento," dijo de Ville. "¡Y no puedes evitar que lo transmitamos!"

Bogo hizo una mueca. "No es de mí de quien deben preocuparse, Sra. De Ville."

* * *

Judy se sentó con Nick en una pequeña cafetería apartada. Estaban solos, era tarde en la noche, y la mayoría de los clientes habituales venían durante la mañana o el almuerzo.

"Todavía no estoy feliz contigo," dijo Judy en voz baja.

"No te culpo," respondió Nick, también en voz baja.

"¿Estás enfadado conmigo?"

Nick levantó la vista, sorprendido. "¿Por qué lo estaría?"

"Porque tomé una decisión que nos involucró a los dos y solo les dije lo que era, sin decirles nada. Porque fue una decisión no tomar una decisión, y no fue justo para ustedes no tomarla."

El zorro consideró esto. "Sigue siendo tu decisión."

"Pero involucra tanto tu vida como la mía. Al menos deberías escuchar mi razonamiento y tener la oportunidad de hablar conmigo al respecto." Judy sorbió su café, sus ojos observaban a Nick. "Al igual que-"

"Al igual que debería haberte hablado sobre esto, en lugar de intentar un plan inteligente para hacer un punto," dijo Nick.

"Sí. Y mientras ambos comprendamos que realmente deberíamos hablar sobre estas cosas en el futuro, quería decir algo sobre tu 'plan inteligente.'"

Nick hizo una mueca. "¿Oh?" dijo, con despreocupación forzada.

Judy extendió la mano por encima de la mesa con una estocada repentina y tiró del zorro por las solapas hacia ella.

"Funcionó."

* * *

**Dos semanas después**

Hunter entró en la sede del ZPD con una sensación de fatalidad inminente, aunque ni siquiera era lunes.

Esto no era del todo inusual, reflexionó Hunter. Cuando has sido policía el tiempo suficiente, tu sentido de la fatalidad se vuelve híper-desarrollado, y algunos falsos positivos son naturales. Por otro lado, un policía sabio nunca los ignora por completo.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta que se sentó en lista y comenzó a escuchar las risitas que realmente comenzó a preocuparse.

Francine entró, el elefante pisó cuidadosamente para evitar a los otros policías, luego notó a Hunter. Ella sonrió. "Hola, Hunter."

"Francine," dijo Hunter con cautela.

Ella se sentó junto a él y se inclinó para conspirar, lo cual era algo así como tener un edificio cerca de ti. "Entonces, ¿hay un chico que me gusta y no estoy seguro de si le gusto? ¿Entonces quizás tienes algún consejo al respecto?"

Hunter la miró y frunció el ceño. "Em…"

"Oye, Hunter," dijo Delgato. "Así que estoy tratando de pensar en qué regalarle a mi esposa para nuestro aniversario, y quiero algo que realmente se destaque-"

"Hola, Hunter," dijo Wolferd. "¿Qué recomiendas para condimentar las cosas en la habitación?"

Hunter parpadeó hacia ellos. "Está bien, me estoy perdiendo el chiste."

Hopps de repente levantó la vista, sus orejas planas a lo largo de su espalda. Hunter comenzó, ni siquiera la había visto. "Transmitieron el primer episodio del reality show que filmaron," dijo.

"Eso fue rápido."

"Los reality shows tienen un cambio rápido, si así lo desean."

"Todavía no entiendo."

"Bueno," dijo Francine. "Una vez que te vimos dando consejos a los jóvenes Hopps y Wilde sobre su vida amorosa, nunca nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos este tesoro de sabiduría de relaciones para aprovechar."

Hunter la miró fijamente. "¿Discúlpame?"

"De Ville le plantó un micrófono a Nick," dijo Hopps con cansancio. "Y Carlos puso uno en la patrulla."

"Entonces nuestras conversaciones-" Hunter se quedó muy quieto. "¿Todo en cámara?"

"Todo transmitido por televisión," dijo Delgato felizmente. "¡Te están llamando el Policía del Amor!" Hizo una pose, extendió la mano con la palma hacia afuera. "¡Alto! ¡En el nombre del Amor!"

Hunter se levantó cuando comenzó la risa. "Creo que necesito hablar con el jefe."

"¿No me escuchaste?" gritó Delgato mientras salía. "¡Dije, en el nombre del Amor!"

* * *

Hunter se paró frente a Bogo, que lo miraba con cautela. Sin fruncir el ceño, ni siquiera se podía ver un tic en la expresión de Hunter. Era el modelo mismo de un oficial objetivo, tranquilo y razonable.

Fue increíblemente perturbador. "No hay nada que pueda hacer," dijo Bogo. "Todo lo que haces en el trabajo se considera público, no hay expectativas de privacidad."

Hunter asintió con mucha precisión. "Muy bien. ¿Entiendo que la gente ZRN volverá pronto?"

"Mañana," dijo el jefe, lentamente.

"Me gustaría que se asignara a la señora De Ville para que viaje conmigo."

Bogo lo miró. "No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea."

"Por el contrario, señor, es una muy buena idea." Hunter miró al jefe.

Él tamborileó con los dedos. "Nada peligroso."

"Por supuesto que, no, señor."

Para ser sincero, a Bogo tampoco le gustaban las vidas privadas de sus oficiales. Y todavía no estaba contento con cómo le habían hablado los dos mamíferos ZRN. "Está bien. Pero si ella dice que no-"

"¿Por qué ella diría que no?" Hunter sonrió. "¿No le conseguí a Carlos algunas imágenes excelentes? Lo prometo, el video de nuestro viaje será dorado."

* * *

De Ville se sentó en silencio al lado del alto humano. Al principio, estaba encantada de viajar con Hunter- Carlos seguía hablando de lo grandioso que era, y ella estaba verde de envidia por las imágenes que había recibido.

Su inquietud comenzó cuando ella y Carlos estaban caminando por la sede de ZPD y vieron a Hunter por primera vez.

"¡Hunter!" Carlos llamó. Frunció el ceño ante la nota de alegría forzada en la voz de Carlos, aunque era algo sutil.

"Carlos," saludó Hunter. Miró al mamífero más pequeño mientras se detenía frente a ellos. Después de un momento, dijo, "Me salvaste la vida."

Carlos sonrió débilmente. "¿Sí?"

"Entonces es un lavado." De Ville le dirigió a Carlos una mirada confusa y suspiró aliviado. Entonces Hunter la miró.

"Sra. De Ville."

"Puedes llamarme Claudia, todos mis amigos lo hacen," dijo, sonriendo con ganas.

Él también sonrió, y ella tuvo que dejar de retroceder. "Bueno, vamos, Sra. De Ville, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy."

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una llamada llegara por el aire. "Unidad Veintisiete Charlie, ¿alguien por ahí con un kit de prueba de campo?"

Hunter tecleó su micrófono. "Hunter aquí. En camino."

* * *

Llegaron y De Ville vio a Hopps y al tigre- Delgato- de pie junto a una patrulla. Junto a ellos había una bolsa grande con algún tipo de polvo blanco. Inmediatamente comenzó a filmar- ¡eso parecía cocaína!

Hunter se acercó y miró el polvo. "¿Dónde lo encontraste?"

"Consejo anónimo," dijo Delgato. "Dijo que había un alijo en un camión cerca de aquí, probablemente una gota muerta."

Hunter asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno." Sacó un tubo que contenía un poco de líquido de su bolsillo. Hizo una pausa, notando la filmación de De Ville. "Ven más cerca, consigue una buena oportunidad."

Ella se acercó obedientemente, obteniendo un primer plano sólido de la bolsa. "Eso es mucho," dijo.

"Sí, muchísimo," respondió Hunter, sombríamente.

Abrió la bolsa e insertó cuidadosamente un palillo de dientes, poniendo una pequeña cantidad de polvo en ella. Luego puso el polvo en el tubo de plástico y lo hizo girar. Casi de inmediato, el líquido se volvió verde.

Hunter asintió con la cabeza. "Eso es entonces."

De Ville sonrió. No fue una persecución en automóvil, pero una buena incautación de drogas fue bastante sólida durante la primera hora. "¿Es cocaína?"

"¿Cocaína?" dijo Hunter sorprendido. "No, Aullador Nocturno Armado."

Hubo un largo silencio. "Armado-" dijo ella débilmente.

"Sí, cosas desagradables, unas pocas partículas y te vuelves salvaje así," dijo Delgato, chasqueando los dedos. "Suerte que tienes tus vacunas, ¿verdad?"

"¿Vacunas?" De Ville comenzó a notar lo rápido que latía su corazón. ¿Se estaba sintiendo débil?

"Sí, la vacuna." Hopps frunció el ceño. "Espera, te dieron la vacuna, ¿verdad?"

"Yo, uh, no tengo vacunas-"

Todos los oficiales intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. "Ella ha estado expuesta," dijo Hunter sombríamente. "¡Maldita sea! Solo asumí-"

"No hay tiempo para eso," espetó Hopps. "Sra. De Ville, ¿cómo se siente?"

¿Cómo se siente ella? "Un poco, eh, débil."

"¿El corazón late más rápido? Me doy cuenta de que estás jadeando, mierda, ella está en la etapa uno," dijo Hunter. Miró a Hopps. "Consigue el equipo de Aullador Nocturno."

"¿Equipo?" preguntó de Ville. Sí, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido- podía escuchar la sangre corriendo por sus oídos.

"No te preocupes, señora, puede volverte un poco- eh, salvaje- pero le conseguiremos el antídoto rápidamente." Hopps regresó con una serie de correas y un hocico. "Pero tenemos que contenerle- por su seguridad y la nuestra."

* * *

De Ville miró por el baúl a los tres oficiales que se recortaban contra el cielo azul. "¿Es esto realmente necesario?" preguntó ella, su voz amortiguada por el hocico.

"No se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso," dijo Hunter.

La tapa del maletero se cerró de golpe.

* * *

"¿Entonces ese es el chiste?" dijo Delgato. "Quiero decir, es divertido y todo, pero-"

Hunter estaba sacando algo de su bolsa de servicio. Le dio a Delgato una mirada plana. "Esa fue la primera etapa."

Hopps frunció el ceño. "¿Cuál es la etapa dos?"

Hunter levantó la bolsa que había recuperado. Contenía una gran botella de sangre falsa y varias partes del cuerpo falsas de aspecto realista. "La convenzo de que tenía amnesia y rocía esto por todo su cuerpo y esparce estas partes del cuerpo."

Delgato y Hopps jadearon. "¿No es un poco cruel, Hunter?" dijo Hopps.

Hunter caminó hacia el auto. "Sí." Entró y encendió el motor, los miró de nuevo. "Pero hilarante."

Los otros dos policías lo vieron alejarse.

"Entonces, nunca enojes a Hunter," dijo Delgato.

"Nunca enojes a Hunter," coincidió Hopps.


End file.
